Hatenai Sora
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Koyama Sumire is not at all a famous kunoichi, but just a dorky jounin who cares less about how she looks. Though, a certain silver-haired jounin and his rival know what she's truly hiding, and all it took was one mission from years ago... KakashiOC
1. Kimitte

**Author's Note: **_Hello! I hate doing introductions like these, but if you know me from my infamous SasuSaku story, Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls, or my NejiTen story, Jikan Yo Tomare, then just skip all this. To all you new readers, I'm KawaiiTenshiCeres. This'll be my first CanonOC story for Naruto, since I think Kakashi is plain awesome. So, I hope you guys can please help me and support me! I will do my best!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora**

**Chapter 1: 君って****/ Kimitte**

**

* * *

**

"_Our love has a time limit. We made a promise...Let's get married when we're older..._"

Sleepy brown eyes stared up into the sky as a hand gently held a book. Leaning on the bench, a woman in her mid-twenties was simply daydreaming. She was reading some sappy romance novel that she had just purchase only two minutes ago. That's why she was reciting the first lines with a tiny blush on her face. If only she had a childhood sweetheart, who would make a promise like that...Well, it was quite impossible, since her life was pretty much normal since the day she was born.

"Listen to me say this...It's impossible, Sumire. Just...impossible." she said softly closing her eyes for a brief moment.

There wasn't really much of an introduction to this oddball of a woman. Koyama Sumire is simply one of the many jounin in the village of Konoha. She didn't have a dramatic past where her parents were tragically killed in a mission. She didn't suffer from a huge depression from a special someone's death. She wasn't treated poorly because she was different. She wasn't a Cinderella, that's for sure. All she was, was simply a smarty-pants who often kept to herself most of the time. Sure, she saw a corpse or two, but it didn't exactly affect her to the point that she would change herself. It was something more than that.

"Daydreamin' again I see?" a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"GAHHHHH!" Sumire shouted, nearly chucking her book towards the assailant.

"Woah! Are you that violent when you get scared, Sumire-chan?" that voice gasped, only to see her glare at him.

"Jeez, Gai-san. I wanted to have down-time since I have a mission tomorrow," she sighed, gazing at the man with the ultra-thick eyebrows and green jumpsuit. "It's fine. I won't get mad. Though, this book is soooooo great!" she said with a huge smile, as she hugged the book.

Plucking the book out of her hands and gazing at it oddly, Gai had slowly read the title with an odd look on his face.

"Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi Ni Sasagu?" he questioned. "I Gave My First Love to You? I didn't know a woman your age would read these things..." Gai trailed off. "GOOD JOB IN PRESERVING YOUR YOUTH!" he shouted.

"OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER LET MY YOUTH GO TO WASTE! I SHALL PRESERVE MY YOUTH UNTIL I DIE!" Sumire grinned, holding up a thumb's up. "Besides, this book has everything! A guy dyin' and promising to marry his childhood friend? This is got to be the book!" she squealed. "MAN! IT'S A GOOD THING YOU AGREE WITH ME GAI-SAN!" she shouted.

"Well, at least you're not like Kakashi. You're not reading Icha Icha." Gai sighed.

Her eyes battered for a brief moment, as she shook her head. "That Kakashi. I heard that novel is packed tight with h-stuff. Not all people in this world would fantasize about going that far with some person." she groaned. "That's why I stick with sappy stuff like this."

Ruffling her tied up hair, Gai grinned at her, looking at himself at the reflection of her glasses. "I wish you luck! Don't let my rival get to you!" he said, raising up a hand for a high five.

A nervous smile formed on Sumire's face, as she slowly raised up her hand. He gave her a hard smack on the hand, making the poor kunoichi cringe in pain. Tears formed in her eyes, as she sat there trying to not let the pain get to her head. Grinning to her, Gai quickly rushed away from the girl, apparently heading off to train. Closing her book and picking it up, Sumire gazed up into the sky for a brief moment once more.

"_An endless sky is there_..." she whispered, before pushing up her glasses and walking off.

* * *

"G'Morning...I'm...Koyama...Sumire..."

A groan escaped the lips of the kunoichi as she absently looked at the pair that she and Kakashi had to escort today. One was an old, tough-looking old man, and a young man around her age was standing in front of the gates oddly. Their clients were a grandfather and his grandson from Iwagakure. The client pair stared at the tired woman, apparently wondering what was up with her appearance. By the looks of things, the grandson was a bit disappointed by Sumire's looks, especially since she was wearing loose clothing with heavy rips, and a pair of tights underneath, while supporting her green vest.

"I'm Okura Satoshi, and this is my grandson, Shouji. Thank you for escorting us." the old man stated.

"Please don't thank me right now. Another shinobi will accompany us." Sumire said, pushing up her glasses, noticing a poof of smoke next to her. "Ah. You're LATE, Kakashi-san." she grumbled.

A smile formed on the much taller shinobi who appeared next to Sumire. He gazed at his clients, and lightly nodded to them. Compared to the nerdy Sumire, Hatake Kakashi, was more suited to protect the duo. The kunoichi noticed the sense of relief forming on their faces. Her eyes glanced at Kakashi who gave her a friendly look, while she lightly glared at him, apparently not taking his friendly-act seriously.

"Good morning, Sumire-san." he said. "This must be our clients."

"Yes. This is my senpai, Hatake Kakashi-san. He'll be the leader, so if you have any questions, go bother him." she muttered. "Are we all set?" she questioned cocking her head, as the two of them nodded."Okay, I think we should head off now." she smiled.

"Says the nerdy chick who looks like a slob." Shouji retorted looking away from Sumire.

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips as he smiled. "Now, now. It's still early in the morning. She's a rookie Jounin, but she's good at taking care of people, right Sumire-san?" he said.

Eyeing the jounin, Sumire sighed and hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat, Kakashi-san." she grumbled.

Placing a hand on her head, Kakashi smiled towards the pair, as he began to walk, forcing her to walk next to him. Their clients quickly rushed to catch up with them, and was walking ahead of them. An irritated look formed on her face, as she tried to keep her cool. She should've prayed to get the mission with someone amusing to say the least...However, the other jounins were too busy with other missions that Tsunade had assigned to them, and she didn't want to be paired up with Neji Hyuuga, since she would probably be intimidated by him glaring at her...

"Now, Sumire-san. You should be more polite, right?" he said with a small smile, noticing Sumire glaring at him.

"I knew I should've begged Hokage-sama to let me go on this mission with Gai-san." she said with the utmost snobbish attitude. "Never mind. He'll scold me for not getting along with you." she said.

"At least you're more friendly because of Gai." Kakashi remarked, noticing Sumire letting out a tired sigh.

She gazed up at him quietly and hesitantly smiled. "Ha. It's fun going along with his beliefs about Youth. It made me feel like I'm his little sister. Compared to before...I assume you don't remember." she trailed off. "Anyways, nice to work with you, senpai."

Sumire began to walk ahead of him, as she casually began a conversation with the older client. Kakashi had kept a collective look on his face. His memory of Sumire was very faint. She was a Chuunin when he last remembered working with her. Even though he was in a mission with his 'rival', Gai, he remembered discovering something about her during that time. Of course, it wasn't really a huge secret, but obviously, his poor kouhai had to beg them to keep it secret from the other shinobis.

'_It's going to be a long mission_.' he thought to himself, as he began to slowly catch up with the three of them.


	2. Tomadoi Nagara

**Author's Note: **_Lengthy chapter, I know. -sigh- I wish you guys would please review! _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora**

とまどいながら**/Tomadoi Nagara**

**

* * *

**

"So you two were visiting Hokage-sama because of some medicine?"

It was nighttime. Sitting around the fire was the four of them casually eating. Holding the toasted fish on a stick, Sumire's eyes widened towards the old man. He sat there with a proud smile on his face, apparently happy that he managed to make the sloth of a woman amazed. His irritated grandson gave out an exhausted sigh, retreating into the tent. Satoshi gazed at the two jounin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It was a dream of mines to actually talk with the legendary Tsunade." he responded. "So...Do you have any dreams you two?"

Choking on a piece of fish, Sumire began to cough, as she was gently patted on the back by Kakashi. Tears formed in her eyes, as she quickly fumbled around her stuff and managed to get a sip of her water. Sumire managed to swallow the fish, before looking up at Satoshi with a sheepish smile upon her face.

Scratching the back of her head, the brunette smiled. "Haha. I do. A pretty embarassing one, to say the least." she responded.

"Oh?" Satoshi questioned. "You can say it. You're still a woman after all."

Sumire smiled as she gently placed down the stick in thought. "A mother. I want to become a mother." she said."Nothing special really. It's just that...I have reasons."

A smirk formed on the older man's face. Before he could say anything, Sumire had excused herself to go to bed early without looking back at them. She disappeared into the second tent and was silent for quite sometime. The two of them sighed for a moment, before Satoshi gazed over at Kakashi.

"I was going to ask her if she's willing to be with my grandson." he laughed heartily. "She might be a good match with him." he continued.

"Actually..." Kakashi spoke up.

"Hm? Do you like her or something?" he questioned nudging him.

Shaking his head, Kakashi smiled towards Satoshi. "Actually, she might have a crush on my friend back at home." he said, noticing the client slowly falling into despair. "They are together a lot, so I assumed that they might get together."

Satoshi was silent, as he nodded. "I see." he muttered, getting up and heading towards his tent.

The forest sky was filled with several stars, as Kakashi casually sat there staring at the fire. He heard the tent flap slightly opened, as he turned to see the slightly tired Sumire smiling to him. She walked out of the tent with a blanket over her shoulders, as she sat next to him.

"You thought about your future like that?" the jounin questioned, noticing his kouhai nodding.

"Yeah. Even though I highly doubt it's going to happen anytime soon. You know my reasons, that's why it's the only dream I want to have. Hell, when I turn 30 soon, I'll ask Gai-san to help me make the kid." Sumire joked. "I know being a kunoichi is great and all, but I want to have a child who lives in the same happiness like I did." she smiled. "Hey! If you have a kid the opposite gender of my future kid, they could be rivals!"

Kakashi lightly smiled, gently messing up Sumire's hair. "Wish you luck on that."

"Anyways! Don't want to waste my sleeping hours. Wake me up when we switch watch duty." the jounin grinned, holding up a peace sign and going into the tent once more.

* * *

Early next morning the four of them were on their way. It was a two day trip to Iwagakure, especially at the rate they were going, they might be there by nightfall. Sumire was talking to Satoshi, as the other two men were silent. Though, a suspicious look was on Kakashi's face, as he quietly glanced around. He moved over, and pulled Sumire away from Satoshi out of the blue. The clients gazed at them, as Kakashi whispered something in her ear.

"_There's a trap around here. I'll go protect Satoshi-san. You go protect his grandson. Remember...Don't be too reckless._" Kakashi had ordered, watching the brunette push up her glasses and nodding in agreement.

"_There might be shinobi around here. I'll try to delay them. I can't assure you_" she murmured, as he nodded.

"Oi! We don't have all day!" Shouji shouted. "I want to get home already!" he barked at the pair.

"Yeah, yeah." they said in synch, as Sumire hesitantly began to walk next to the stubborn Shouji.

It was only an hour, but a faint sound was heard in the air, as the jounins stared up into the sky. Birds were flying away, already a bad sign that danger was approaching. Shouji was walking forward, before stopping in his place where a kunai nearly stabbed him on the toe. Jumping back, the young client looked at the tag attached to it, slowly burning. Kakashi gazed at Sumire who had quickly yanked him away. The tag exploded, as smoke filled the air. The impact forced them to slide back onto the dirt ground, and forced Sumire's glasses off.

"Hey! Are you o...kay?" Shouji questioned, as his eyes slowly widened in shock.

Sumire was on top of the client, as she quickly looked away touching the ground blindly before picking up her glasses. "Yes! You and Satoshi-san need to get away from here with Kakashi-san, immediately!" she shouted, as she quickly pulled Shouji up. "Now go!"

Their clients began to run, with Kakashi being their only protector for now. Taking out a scroll, Sumire gazed around as she saw shurikens heading towards her. She backed away as she placed the scroll onto the ground and hovered a hand over a kanji that reads: '斬' or 'Zan'. Closing her eyes, a poof of smoke exploded, as she pulled out a huge heavy sword. It was a zanbatou that was twice the size of Sumire. Her eyes closed hearing footsteps approaching her.

"雷遁: 竜螺旋(Raiton: Ryu Ransen/ Lightning Release: Dragon Spiral)!" she shouted.

Swinging her weapon, lightning pierced through the trees as it cleanly sliced through it, forcing several of them to fall onto the ground. Her eyes wandered, as she heard some men screaming from afar. Jamming the sword into the ground, Sumire hopped up and balanced herself on the sword thoughtfully. Gently pulling off her glasses, her eyes skimmed the place in thought. Nothing was heard, as she quietly hopped off her weapon and sealed it into the scroll.

"Huh. And I thought this would be a good chance for me to show how much I improved..." she grumbled underneath her breath, beginning to walk. "This is strange." she said with a suspicious tone.

Walking forward, the kunoichi had a stern look on her face. She will simply need to run to try and catch up with the other members of the group. She knew they didn't get too far, but she had to hurry and prayed none of them got injured. As she ran something rustling nearby her nearly startling the poor woman to death. Whipping out a kunai, Sumire slowly walked, feeling like something is wrong with the picture. Faint rustling was heard, as the kunoichi quickly rush to the bushes.

"...What the?" she questioned, merely covering her mouth at the sight of it.

A gray sack was in front of her, slowly moving around. Taking down a gulp of saliva, Sumire slowly opened the bag, seeing something she had least expected. Biting her lip, she quickly picked up the sack, and began to carry it with her in her arms. This was a problem indeed. She never had expected this at all. Quickly running down the path, Sumire had the urge to simply shout. It was too horrible for her to even think any longer, she needed help. She knew that running around absently like that won't get her anywhere...Taking a deep breath, she slowly began to shout out his name.

"KAKASHI-SAN!"


	3. Mamotte Agetai

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora**

守ってあげたい/**Mamotte Agetai**

**

* * *

**

"_KAKASHI-SAN_!"

Heads turned back as the silver-hair jounin turned around fully to see his kouhai holding something in her arms. The three men were 'taking a break' after what had happened to them. They were caught in a trap, however, they managed to escape thanks to the quick thinking of the famous Copy Nin. Even though the younger client was badly cut, he was sitting next to his grandfather getting his wound treated. Sumire had slid to a stop, trying to catch her breath.

"Something wrong, Sumire-san?" he questioned, as he saw Sumire slowly walk past him and kneeling in front of Satoshi and Shouji.

She was catching her breath. Her eyes looked at the two clients, before kneeling down and placing down the sack. "I need your help..." she said.

"You okay, Sumire-san?" Shouji questioned in concern.

Sumire slowly opened the bag, and pulled out something. It was a small child, who was laying there seemingly lifeless, who was barely breathing. It was a little girl with tattered clothes, who had bloodstains and bruises around her petite body. It was already a horrible sight for the two of them to see, and it was even more painful for the kunoichi, who had the dream of being a mother. She couldn't speak, as Shouji gently laid down the child and began to inspect her, while Satoshi began to look at the medicine that he has.

"P-Please...save her..." she said softly, staring at the dirt ground.

Kakashi glanced at her before silently touching his kouhai's shoulder. He nodded to their clients as he had lead the kunoichi away from them to talk to her. Her eyes looked away from him, as she was playing with the end of her shirt nervously. His eye watched her nervous movements, showing signs that she's still not over the sight of the child. His gloved hand gently landed on her head, as she looked up in shock.

"Senpai?" she questioned.

"You remind me of my student." he stated. "You do know we're still on a mission right? If you act out of line, it's pretty unprofessional of you."

A frown formed on her face, slapping his hand away and turned around. "Kakashi-san. I know the rules by now to try and keep myself from straying out of line. Though, I don't want to see a child become a corpse like that. I've never seen a child die, nor I dare want to. I don't know what you might think Kakashi-san, but I would never leave a child alone. No matter what they've been through, no matter how corrupt they might become, all children are still children. They might force themselves to grow up, but I don't want any of my children to end up like me." she said, before heading back.

"...Isn't it because of what happened back then, that's why wouldn't want to repeat that mistake?" he stated, noticing Sumire stop in her place. "You were like that as well... "

Her eyes closed as a small defeated look formed on her face. "Haha. Not all children can be weapons of war. Unfortunately, no matter what, I can't let myself go down so easily." she smiled, before walking back.

* * *

The girl was sleeping peacefully, as Sumire was giving her a piggy back. Her eyebrows furrowed towards the casual men as they were near the gates of Iwagakure. After all, she had to expect them to let her take care of the poor girl, since she discovered her. Her eyes glanced at Kakashi who was reading a note that came with the child. She had failed to notice it earlier, but it was within the child's clothes when Satoshi had helped bandaged her.

"Iwaya Momoko. Age four. She's from Iwagakure." he said out loud. "Apparently...It says here, 'Take care of our child'."

"Wait, what? Who the hell would abandon a girl like that?" she questioned, feeling the child slowly move. "Ah. G'morning, sweetheart!"

The child looked around absently, as she looked at the smiling Shouji. She clung onto Sumire with a scared look upon her face. Her eyes closed as she gripped the kunoichi tightly.

"..Uhm...Uhm...W-Where am I?" Momoko questioned gazing at the woman.

"We're at Iwagakure." Sumire said, as they had entered the village. "Do you know where your parents...?"

"...Okaasan...Okaasan said..." the girl choked up as she began to sob on her back.

Letting out a tired sigh, Sumire nodded. "Okay, okay. You don't need to tell Oneechan, okay? Oneechan will listen to you when you're ready." she said.

An idea had popped up in the mind of the old man as he casually grinned. He nudged his grandson to help Sumire, not noticing the watchful eye of Kakashi, staring at him. Shouji had slowly approached Sumire and had a slightly sheepish look upon his face. He gently scratched the back of his head, trying to formulate something in his head to say to her. The sight of it, brought back a small memory of Kakashi's. His hyperactive blond student, Uzumaki Naruto, sheepishly trying to ask out his fiery pink-haired teammate, Haruno Sakura, on a date. For some reason, it simply urked the jounin, seeing Sumire give a peaceful smile to Shouji.

"...Oneechan?" Momoko said softly. "...What will happen to me now?" she questioned. "Okaasan said...That people like me...Don't deserve to be with them..."

"You can live with Shouji." Satoshi laughed. "If he marries Sumire-chan, then she could be your Okaasan."

Shouji's face turned pink as he quickly shook his head. "W-What are you talking about?" he barked. "I-I can't..."

"...Huh...Maybe I should..." Sumire spoke up, not noticing the shocked look on the clients' faces. "...If you want, Oneechan could be your Okaasan. You don't need to force yourself to say 'Yes'." she smiled lightly.

The hesitant Momoko nodded, as the five of them had soon entered the Okura household which was in the middle of the village. The shy child clung onto the end of the long shirt of the kunoichi as Satoshi had lead them to the bedroom where Kakashi and Sumire was supposed to stay. It was a room that had enough space for two futons, along with their belongings. Sumire had lead Momoko in with a tiny smile upon on her face.

"Momoko-chan? Do you want to sleep in Oneechan's futon instead? Oneechan will sleep sitting up." the kunoichi smiled.

"Rejected." Kakashi said, placing a hand upon Sumire's head. "You're going to hurt your back if you're not going to sleep properly. Let Momoko sleep in your futon, and you can take my futon." he said casually.

Raising up an eyebrow, Sumire shook her head. "No. Gai-san told me it's a good way for endurance if I sleep without a futon." she pouted.

"...Uhm. Oneechan? I-Is it okay if you sleep in the same futon as me...?" the child questioned. "...I...Normally can't go to sleep without Okaasan there..." she said softly.

A sigh escaped her lips as Sumire gently smiled towards Momoko, while she quietly glared at Kakashi. She had gently tucked Momoko in the futon, before she tugged on her sempai's vest as she lead them out of the room. Pulling him outside of the house, hopefully to not make neither Satoshi or Shouji notice, Sumire released Kakashi as she crossed her arms over her chest with a quiet look upon her face. Kakashi was his usual collective self, as he slowly reached into the holster at his back pocket, and pulled out a book, where he began to read.

"I'm going to be paranoid, but if you dare try to grope me or do any of those funky stuff from the Icha Icha books, I will hurt you for harassment." she grumbled underneath her breath. "I don't want to be angry in front of Momoko-chan, so I'm only warning you once!"

His eye glanced at her for a moment, before slapping his book shut. "Oh really?" he questioned, slowly approaching her. "So what if I made you want me to touch you?"

Sumire's eyes began to widen, as she felt her face slowly heating up. Biting her lip, she shoved him aside and began to head back inside. She had to try and hide her embarassed look, especially in front of her senpai and the clients. Pushing up her glasses, the kunoichi rushed into the room, and knelt to the floor in front of the sleeping Momoko. Taking off her glasses, Sumire massaged her temples and looked down at the child hopelessly.

"...Why...Why am I feeling this way about him?"


	4. Shizukana Yoru ni

**Author's Note: **_Woot! Another chapter within this month! I'll be starting a new SasuSaku story, called 'Chocolate Disco' in the beginning of February, so make you guys read it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora**

静かな夜に/**Shizukana Yoru ni**

**

* * *

**

Something was wrong. Something was definately wrong with this picture.

Sumire didn't bother opening her eyes. She knew that the sleeve of her shirt felt slightly wet from Momoko's tears from throughout the night. But...something had made her wonder...Was the wall always this warm? Her legs were locked and she couldn't move them. Her waist...She felt an arm around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a sleeping person next to her. It wasn't Momoko at all, it was her senpai, Kakashi. Her brown eyes slowly widened, feeling her body being paralyzed. She wanted to run away, but her body told her to make it last.

"...Senpai...?" she questioned.

Her eyes looked up, watching him quietly sleep next to her. His grip on her was strong, and she couldn't bother getting up. Though, she couldn't dare hide her embarassed look again. And since her glasses were a bit far for her reach, she couldn't hide her eyes. Though she had noticed something. He was still wearing his mask. She always wanted to see his face for once. Slowly inching her hand towards his face, Sumire slowly got closer...Before noticing his eye flashing open.

"GAH!" she shouted, before hiding herself underneath the comforter. "_Sorry!_" she shouted.

A sigh escaped his lips, as Kakashi gently placed a hand over her covered head. "At least you're feeling better. You were crying last night in your sleep." he said. "Well, get ready. We're going to leave soon."

Sumire had stayed underneath the sheets, before hearing the door sliding open and closed shut. Her head poked out from underneath the comforter before quickly shuffling to change her clothes. She had slowly opened the door, as she greeted Satoshi with a smile. There was no sight of Kakashi, nor Shouji, before hearing some talking in Shouji's room. Tilting her head questionably, Sumire walked into Shouji's room, seeing him play with Momoko.

"Oh! G'morning Oneechan!" Momoko smiled, hugging her. "You know what? Oniichan's told me that he really, really likes Oneechan!"

Sumire looked up at the somewhat serious Shouji, before he gently patted Momoko's head. He approached her and gave the kunoichi a long hug. Her eyes looked down as she gave a light smile. If she wasn't a kunoichi...She would've been happy to go out with the guy. After all, she wanted a life similar to ones she read in her novels. Though, at the same time, she didn't want to erase the past and pretend to be happy with him.

Her head pressed against his chest, slowly closing her eyes. "Goodbye..." she whispered.

A sigh escaped Shouji's lips as he nodded. "No use huh? Well, when Kakashi-san dumps you, I'll be there for you." he smiled.

"Eh?" Sumire gasped. "Woah, woah, woah. Since when did I ever say I liked Kakashi-san?" she questioned.

Pointing to the giggling Momoko, Shouji slowly released her. "Momo-chan told me that you were crying last night, and he ended up hugging you. I don't know what you two did, but I assume that you two are together. "

"You're wrong." Sumire spoke up. "Listen, I can't fall in love so easily. No matter how many people push me to be with someone. It's impossible. I want to be in love...But I can never be in love. Those eyes you saw...Are the sole reason why I can't be my true self."

"_Sumire-san. Are you ready?_" Kakashi had called out.

"Yes, of course!" she shouted. "Momoko-chan? Are you coming with me or are you going to stay with Shouji-niichan?"

"Hm? Of course I'll go with you, Oneechan!" she chirped, as she gently took the older woman's hand and waved goodbye.

"..._So she's still hiding something..._" he mumbled.

* * *

"You can enroll her to the academy."

Sumire cocked an eyebrow towards Kakashi as she looked at Momoko. The child was skipping next to her, while holding her hand. Compared to yesterday, the girl was more bright and happy. Apparently, overjoyed that she was saved by someone like Sumire. Even though it sounded nice to have a child, the kunoichi's mind was off into her own world. Apparently, something felt wrong. Her eyes met with Kakashi's, as she stopped in her place.

"Kakashi-san." she said softly.

The shinobi nodded, watching her give something to Momoko. Her eyes gazed at his, before she hesitantly nodded towards him.

"I know this doesn't sound right, but I can't allow you to go alone." she said to him.

His eye closed for a moment, letting out a tired sigh. "What about Momoko?" he questioned. "After what happened yesterday, you can't allow a child to run off on her own. We don't even know if she received training yet."

"Oh! It's okay, Kaka-niichan." Momoko spoke up. "I'm really, really, really good at running!" she said.

"I gave her a special object. It's nothing much, but it will help her." Sumire said. "It's a weapon, that is used by the young children of the Koyama clan. Of course, this was originally supposed to be given to my child, but Momoko's an exception. It summons one of the five family guardians to help her, and if they get defeated, it would summon one of my relatives." she explained. "So, Momoko-chan might meet my Okaasan. Though, I think she'll meet up with Gai-san at some point."

A determined look formed on the child's face as she nodded. "Okay, Oneechan!" she shouted. "Gai-san is...?" she questioned.

"Just look for a hyper Oniichan with a smaller version of himself. He's wearing all green." Sumire smiled. "Now, Oneechan will leave now. I promise you, I will come back okay?"

Momoko lightly hugged Sumire as she waved goodbye to her. Kakashi quietly placed a hand on the kunoichi's head, signaling for them to leave. Following her senpai, Sumire began to run, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. The child began to run as fast as she could, gripping the flower-shaped object in her hand tightly.

"Those men you encountered earlier... We can't afford for you to lose those glasses of yours." he said, looking straight ahead.

"Just because that happened before, doesn't mean anything." she grumbled. "I mean it was 10 years ago, I was fifteen. I let my guard down and _that_ happened." she sighed. "Hey, are you list-"

A poof of smoke had formed, as Sumire stopped in her place seeing a wooden trunk, with a kunai embedded in it, drop onto the dirt. Sliding to a stop, the kunoichi quietly pulled out a scroll from her vest, and skimmed her surroundings. Her eyes widened seeing the kunais flying towards her. Taking a jump back, Sumire felt her arm being twisted and pinned onto her back, feeling the force being too hard to break free. Kneeling to the ground, a kunai was mere centimeters from her neck.

"You go after the kunoichi and never the shinobi. What do you want?" she muttered.

"_You were with the Okuras weren't you?_" the man's voice whispered. "_You know...A princess like you shouldn't go out on missions like this._" he said. "_You just love to play pretend._"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sumire felt a cloth being tied around her mouth. Her wrists were tied up behind her back. Looking around at her surroundings, she saw Kakashi quickly fighting off the goons. Standing up, the kunoichi quickly aimed a kick towards the man, only to be quickly hit in the face. Her glasses flew off her face, as the pair of glasses were crushed by a goon who fell on it.

"Sumire!" Kakashi shouted, watching her kneel to the floor.

Quickly rushing towards her and breaking the ropes, the silver-haired jounin watched his comrade quietly undo her ponytail and remove the cloth from her mouth. Sumire's eyes turned dark and serious, as a smirk formed on her face. Her body was pressed back-to-back with her comrade, her eyes slowly closing in thought, before opening the scroll.

"_Try not to kill him_." Kakashi whispered.

"I'll '_try_' not to." she sighed, before placing a hand over the kanji, '野(No)'.

"After all...I still owe you from what happened."


	5. Tashika na Koto

**Author's Note: **_A flashback chapter! Well, half of it is. By the way, there's a reference to the manga/anime Rurouni Kenshin in this story! Whoever guesses it, wins! _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora**

たしかなこと/**Tashika na Koto**

**

* * *

**

"_You've saved me from becoming someone I would regret.  
No matter how hard I try...  
I don't know why I can't stop crying._"

_Gripping a kodachi dripping with blood, a teenage girl knelt to the ground. Tears began to flow from her eyes, as she quickly covered her eyes, feeling ashamed of herself. Her hair had covered her face, her body was shaking. A hand was placed on her head, while she slowly looked up. A grin formed on the 18-year-old Maito Gai, looking down at the girl. She slowly stood up and dropped her weapon. Her crying couldn't stop, as her face was covered in tears. _

_"...We never knew that you were like that."_ _Gai said. "You shouldn't let yourself cry over that."_

_"But Gai-sa-"_

_"You were hiding those eyes of yours because of what might happen to you." Kakashi spoke up. "It's not considered as a kekkai genkai in a way, but it shows you're part of the Koyama clan. You can't escape the fact you were born into that family."_

_The 15-year-old, Sumire quickly scrubbed her tears off and nodded, covering her mouth. The two jounin inspected her face, before Gai pryed her hand off of her mouth. Cuts were on her cheek, with blood dripping out of her wounds. Her teeth chewed on her lips, before turning around and gathering her discarded weapons. The blood was slowly making her stumble, before she fell over and landed on the mud. Her breathing began to become heavy, feeling her body being picked up._

_"You okay?" Gai questioned in concern._

_"...I-I'll be fine!" she grumbled. "I...I just need to get bandaged." she muttered, wiping her tears away. "But...please don't tell anyone...I'm begging you..."_

_The two men cocked an eyebrow towards her, wondering about her desperate look compared to earlier. She had to pick up the shattered pieces of her glasses on the ground, while trying to avoid eye contact. She couldn't tell them why she had to hide herself like this. It felt like a horrible curse that was laid upon her ever since birth. Even if people said it was a good thing, it wasn't too good for Sumire._

_"C-Come on you guys...We need to h-head back..." she whispered, sealing up her weapons, and quietly walking ahead. _

_

* * *

_

"You just won't quit wouldn't you?"

Gripping a nodachi in her hand, Sumire stared at the man who tried to hold her hostage earlier. She stood her ground, pressing her back against her much-taller upperclassman, glancing at the other shinobi who had shown up. Her eyes glanced back at Kakashi thoughtfully, awaiting for his next order. She couldn't go head on with the man, since she's quite the reckless attacker. She needed to keep her cool and not become so...bloodthirsty...But her hands were showing signs of wanting more than just a fight.

"_Sumire. Try to not go too overboard with this. At any moment, Gai will come with Momoko_." he whispered."_You can't be a bad influence to a child._"

"_Tch. Remember this fact before we split the work. If I become mad...Cover my eyes immediately. Don't ask, just do it. _" Sumire warned, watching him quietly nod.

As they quickly splitted up, Sumire quickly rushed towards the other shinobis allowing Kakashi to handle their boss. She had to trust him in order for him to fully defeat the guy. She couldn't let her sense of pride get in her way. Sealing away her nodachi and cracking her knuckles, a smile formed on Sumire's face. Focusing her chakra onto her feet, the kunoichi did a roundhouse kick to the shinobi's face, sending immense amounts of electricity through his body.

"落雷攻撃を罰する_!_(Rakurai kōgeki o bassuru/Punishing Lightning Strike)"

Her eyes stared at them, as a ruthless aura formed around her. Pushing back her hair, revealed such murderous eyes, and a sadistic smile that had the men stunned. Unrolling a scroll, the kunoichi smiled devilishly, awaiting for their next move...

"Dynamic Entry!"

The group of men slammed onto the floor, as Sumire was looking back at the ever-so smiling Gai appearing before her. He had popped in with Momoko riding on Lee's back. She had turned away from both Lee and Momoko, and glanced at her other senpai quietly.

"...You're **LATE**." she grumbled.

"Hm? What hap-OHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" he shouted. "_Y...You lost your glasses again_?_You know how risky it is?_"

"_Shut up your trap, Gai-san. It's none of your business._" she stated with a glare.

It was seconds..Before a heavy thud was heard. They turned to see the boss bleeding and asking for mercy, apparently bruised up all over his face. He looked up at the dark Sumire, before slowly crawling towards her with whatever strength he had. She took a step back in precaution, quietly whipping out a kunai in her hand.

"..._Eyes..._" he muttered. "_...You're his desendant aren't you?_"

"We need to leave immediately!" Sumire ordered to them. "I'll handle this little pest myself!"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gai questioned placing a hand upon her shoulder.

Covering her eyes with his gloved hand, the silver-haired jounin casually looked at the boss, before trying to hold down the infuriated kunoichi. She was screaming to let him release her, watching her flail around. He used his other arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her body close to him. Clawing at his arm, the woman tried to break free, only to be feel defeated by his immense strength compared to hers. She wanted...no, more like, needed to hurt the man.

"He had the nickname 'Ice Blue Eyes'. You know who I mean!" he shouted.

"You know if you cause even more harm to my kouhai, you might as well be asking for a death sentence." Kakashi smiled. "Well, shall we go?" he questioned.

"..._What are you trying to plan!_" the kunoichi whispered. "_I know who he's talking about and-"_

"..._It's because I don't want to see you hurt over this affair._" he whispered.

"_You may be my kouhai, but I still care about you._"


	6. Kimochi Tsunaide

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora  
****きもちつないで****/Kimochi Tsunaide**

**

* * *

**

"Will you be alright?"

Glancing up at Kakashi, Sumire hesitantly nodded, as Momoko hopped off of Lee's back and saluted him with a huge smile. She glanced down for a brief moment, and nodded. It felt awkward for the three jounin who were quiet throughout the trip back to Konoha. The only people talking were Lee and Momoko, and they tried to include the adults into their little conversation. Even though the two jounin and the Chuunin escorted the two girls back to Sumire's house, the kunoichi had a guilty conscience haunting her mind.

"...Sorry about earlier." she said quietly to the two of them. "...Normally, this only happened once. And you two witnessed that time. It's impossible for me to not react violently over that. If he had a connection to _him_, then obviously I should've hurt him when I had the chance."

"Don't cry over this, Sumire-san!" Gai said screwing up her hair. "Gai-niisan will _always _protect you!" he continued flashing a pearly white grin.

Sumire's brown eyes battered as she clenched her fist. "AWWW! That's why, you're the best Oniichan that I'll ever have!" she shouted. "You can come here anytime if you want food okay? Bring Lee-san too!" she added, gently waving goodbye to them.

Watching her close the door, Gai let out a sigh, before he turned to walk away, while Lee saluted to him and began his usual running...Though, the green jounin was wondering what was up with his casual rival. He was absently walking with them instead of poofing out into smoke. Raising a thick eyebrow, Gai stopped in his place with a suspicious look, hoping that Sumire wasn't secretly spying on them through the crack of her doorway.

"This is strange. What's wrong with you?" he questioned towards Kakashi, watching him slowly gaze at him. "Oh! You must be worried about Sumire, huh? Listen! If you like her, then give her _Sumire._" he grinned. "But I won't let you have my little sis-"

"...It's not that." the jounin muttered. "Ice Blue Eyes...That name seemed familiar." he whispered.

"Heh~ So you're wondering about that...It's her grandfather's nickname." a female voice spoke up. "Koyama Haruo. He used to be a member of ANBU in Kumogakure. He was former head of the Koyama clan."

The two jounin glanced back to see a middle-aged-looking woman, standing there with a familiar glare. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and somewhat cheerful brown eyes, compared to the sleepy eyes Sumire had. She gently waved to them, holding a bag filled with food. Gai grinned towards her, while she simply eyed them oddly, having some suspicion forming in her eyes. It was clear as day, this woman is Sumire's mother, Koyama Kaori.

"Kaori-senpai." Gai muttered.

"Oh! Gai-san, Kakashi-san, did you take good care of my dear Sumire?" she smiled brightly, pressing her hand upon her cheek.

"Kaori-san. Please don't change the subject." Kakashi objected.

A familiar frown formed on her face, as the woman placed down her groceries. Letting out a sigh, she gently held up her index finger to her lips and winked at them playfully.

"You. Win." she giggled, childishly. "Though, we need to discuss this inside somewhere."

* * *

"Mama. Next time, please don't use my house as a way to tell people stories, especially if it's Gai-san and Kakashi-san."

Pouring tea for the trio, Sumire glared at her own mother, before placing down the teapot and walked up to the second floor, bringing Momoko with her. A smile formed on the woman's face, as she slowly cleared up her voice. Taking a large sigh, her face turned from cheerful to a tad bit serious. Her eyes watched her daughter asend up the stairs, and waited for a few seconds until they were a bit far before she began.

" '_Ice Blue Eyes_' is a nicknamed gained by the founder of the Koyama clan. The founder was known as a leader of shinobi who are trained assassins. Various people can identify our clan by our blue eyes, and her grandfather was the most known out of the previous clan leaders. He's a kind man, however, he's the most deadly. He will kill a human without a second thought, that's why people outside the village know him quite well. For a duration of his adult life before he settled down, he was a missing nin." she explained.

"...Then, I was just wondering, why does Sumire hide her eyes? Is it because she has blue eyes?" Kakashi questioned, watching the woman nod.

"Of course. Her true eye color is pale blue, like ice. They're beautiful, but the family considered as a curse, due to the fact that it gains attention. Her real eyes normally gain attention, especially with men. It's strange, but she has an odd phobia, that makes her afraid of being stared at by men. That's why she purposely makes herself look ugly. Her glasses and the special lenses over her eyes keeps her sane. It's stupid, but it's the attachment she has." she trailed off, digging through her belongings. "Look."

The two men slowly looked at the photograph of Sumire, labeled 'Age: 10' on the corner. She was standing there with a large, scary-looking man and she was smiling. Her hair was wavy, and her eyes was light blue. Compared to her normally cold and moody self, she was full of life in the picture, showing a true smile that even Gai has never seen, no matter how many times she hung out with him. It was like they saw another person...

"She's pretty cute when she's young." Gai grinned, as a tiny blush formed on his face.

"I know, right?" her mother sighed."She was so adorable...My husband and I wanted her to get married young. You two are good candidates." she smiled brightly towards them, before taking a brief glance out the window. "...Well, I won't keep ranting about my daughter's problems. She'll be probably starting dinner soon, so it's best that you two leave." she muttered, gently leading them out the door.

* * *

"There's nothing we can really do."

A disappointed Gai closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore what Kakashi was telling him. The jounin in green was practically depressed that he had a zero chance with the girl, especially because of her odd phobia. He glanced at the other jounin with a frown, before poofing away from him.

"...What did I do?" Kakashi questioned to himself, furrowing his eyebrow.

"_Domoyoji smirked at her casually saying "I know you're in love with me.". He watched Makino choke up before slowly replying to him, "I am in love with you. Even though you're stupid, selfish, and self-centered. I've fallen in love with...". Before she could say his name, he slowly embraced her. _" a voice said clearly.

Taking a few steps back, Kakashi saw Sumire sitting on the windowsill, that's connected to the first floor rooftop. The cheerful Momoko was sitting on the roof, looking at the kunoichi with a surprised look on her face. The child giggled as she laid on the roof.

"Try not to fall, Momoko." Sumire warned, slapping shut the book. "You must be starving right? I'll get started on dinner. You can stay on roof if you want. I'll call you okay?"

"Of course!" Momoko responded.

A plan had formulated in Kakashi's mind, as he quietly hopped onto the roof. He looked at Momoko, who turned her head and quickly waved to the jounin with a bright smile on her face. He slowly walked over and sat next to her, giving a friendly smile upon his masked face. Kakashi could get some 'help' from the girl. It was mysterious, but after seeing that picture of her, he had the urge to see her real eyes for the first time.

"What's up, Kakashi-niisan?" the girl questioned cocking her head to the side. "Do you want me to get Onee-"

"Actually, I want to ask you something." he said with a friendly voice. "I heard that your Oneesan is really, really pretty, but she doesn't want to take off her glasses. I really want to see it, so can you help me?"

Her eyes slowly widened as Momoko quickly nodded. "Of course!" she shouted. "But wait...Why do you want me to help you? Do...Do you have a crush on her? Because, if Oneechan looks pretty, then she can be with you!"

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment, before gently placing a hand upon her head.

"...I'll just say, it'll be a secret between me and you."


	7. Kibun Jōjō

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora  
**気分上々↑↑/**Kibun J****ō****j****ō**

**

* * *

**

"...Good mornin' Kakashi-niichan!"

It was early morning, as the happy Momoko answered the front door with a smile. Kakashi waved to her, as she gave him a quick hug. He had taken notice how different the small child is compared to when Sumire had found her a few days earlier. The cuts and bruises were slowly fading, while she was wearing a new dress with tights underneath. By the looks of things, Sumire was nowhere in sight, and she was alone in the living room.

"Where's Sumire-san?" he questioned to her.

"Oh! Oneechan's washing her face, and she's gonna be down in a few minutes." Momoko replied.

"_Momoko?_" Sumire called out.

Walking down the stairs, a tired Sumire was drying her hair, and was absently looking at Momoko, not noticing her senpai, who's hiding nearby. Her hair was down and straight, and she wasn't wearing her glasses nor her contacts. It was strange...Her appearance definitely had matched the photograph that her mother had shown him and Gai yesterday, except of course, she's now a mature adult who was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Who was that? Was it Obaachan?" she questioned.

"Uhm..." the child trailed off. "...Maybe?"

"Good morning." Kakashi smiled.

Frozen in her place, Sumire battered her eyes for a brief moment, taking in the sight of her senpai simply sitting there and smiling towards her...Staring at her. Without her glasses. Revealing her mysterious blue eyes. Her eyes slowly widened, as her body began to shake nervously.

"GAHHHHHH!" she shouted, quickly throwing down her towel onto the floor and rushing towards the stairs.

Kakashi gripped her wrist, watching her trying to force her arm away. He didn't need to do much to keep her held back. She kept trying to go up the stairs, only to drag him along with her. It felt like she was going through Gai and Lee's training, except she had to try and force her way out of a jounin's grip, rather than carrying twice her own weight while jogging around the village. There were signs that he didn't dare want to let go. Deep within Sumire's mind, she knew that whatever her mother had told them yesterday, was certainly something that she didn't dare want to ask him. It wasn't just a simple coincidence that he had come to visit her this early in the morning.

"What did Mama tell you yesterday!" the kunoichi barked.

"It's ironic that you're taking up all that energy to make yourself ugly." he replied. "Messy hair, thick glasses, a large t-shirt and tights? And right now, I see that my kouhai is wearing revealing clothing and looks better when she's at home."

"Tch. So she told you _that_, huh?" she said. "She's just concerned that I'm not married yet. It's no big deal. Eventually, my parents will probably set me up with someone, so it'll be fine." she explained, managing to reach the top step.

His hand quickly pulled her to face him, as her other hand quickly shielded her eyes. His eye wandered to noticed that her breathing was different. She was nervous. He could obviously pry that hand away from her eyes, but, by the looks of things, she would rather have her face ripped off than let him see. Slowly, letting go, Kakashi watched Sumire stand there, shaking, hoping he would give her mercy and leave her alone.

"I don't know what you're intentions are Senpai, but Mama told you already what I'm afraid of." she whispered softly.

"Do you want to get over that fear?" he questioned, shoving a hand into his pocket. "We'll just play a little game."

"...A game?" she grumbled. "We're not five years old."

"Oh? Well, this game can be beneficial for the both of us." he smiled. "All you need to do is come with me."

* * *

"Kill me. No, wait. Stab me with a poisoned kunai, use a katana to chop up my remains, and burn me into ashes."

Walking in the village, the awkward Sumire was glaring at her collective senpai. She was next to him as they walked, even though the kunoichi was quite reluctant to even go with him. She didn't have her messy hair, and was forced to go out with her hair down, wearing something 'girly' for once(A dress to be exact). She always had wondered why women these days would go all out on their appearance. To her, dressing up like this felt like horrible torture.

"Calm down, Sumire-san." he said. "We made a deal. If you let me see, then I'll let you see."

Poking out her tongue, the brunette sighed, making a sour face. "I should've ripped off that mask of yours back in Iwagakure." she muttered. "Tch. You'd better make sure that deal is legit. Otherwise, I'll blame you for wasting my time, when I could've spent it getting the adoption papers."

"You'll be fine. After all, you should take a break from reading and fantasizing about fictional characters." he remarked.

"Hypocrite." she snapped. "Besides, those '_fictional characters_', have good ways of showing how different love is."

"Uh-huh. Right." he said, gently patting her head.

Her eyebrows furrowed towards him, as they passed by people who were looking at them. She slowly moved closer to Kakashi cautiously, trying to avoid eye contact with the men. She had noticed some Chuunin whispering amongst each other, as he casually kept walking next to her. Before long, they had walked past a bookstore. An advertisement caught the kunoichi's attention, reading 'プロポーズ大作戦/_Proposal Daisakusen/Operation Love'_. Her eyes widened, as her face turned pink. She was blushing. And it was already too obvious. Biting her lip, Sumire tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, as she slowly glanced up at Kakashi. Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi gently tugged on his sleeve.

"Uhm... Come with me. I really, really, really want to see this." she said, slowly pulling him with her into the bookstore.

* * *

"A guy who travels through pictures to try and get back a woman?"

Sumire nodded as they sat on a bench together overlooking the village. A tiny blush formed on her face, as she quickly slap the book shut. Her eyes looked up and noticed he, himself, was preoccupied with Icha Icha Violence. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, while she sat there silently. A minute or two passed and Sumire noticed him putting away his book. Tilting her head thoughtfully, the kunoichi looked down, and felt his hand gently gripping her wrist.

"Let's go." he said. "I'll come with you to get those papers."

"Eh? Uh. Sure." she nodded.

"_Besides. We need to be alone afterwards._" he whispered into her ear.

Sumire's eyes looked at Kakashi, before she hesitantly nodded. She had to apply the knowledge she learned from her romance novels to try and keep herself calm and collective. Even if he's holding her wrist, she had to not let the contact get to her head. Absently walking with him, Sumire was still thinking to herself. If they actually did something together, then wouldn't it become awkward for a short while? She didn't want her mind to think of just that.

All she needed to do right now, is just focus.

* * *

"...ers?" Kakashi questioned. "You needed to get Adoption papers, right?"

"Eh? Uh. Yes!" she quickly replied, realizing that they were already in the building. "I'll fill this out on my own time! Thank you!" she said.

"Something the matter?" her senpai questioned.

"A-Ah! It's nothing." Sumire answered, taking the papers, and politely bowing. "Anyways! I need to drop off the papers at home. I'm thinking Momoko's going to do something weird if my Mama is there any longer!"

The kunoichi quickly ripped her hand away, and gently bowed to him. She quickly tried to march away, only to feel a hand on her shoulder and her body was being pulled back. An arm was wrapped around her waist, making her face quickly burn. She couldn't speak at the moment. She simply stood there, gripping her novel and the sheets of paper in her arms. Sumire had remembered reading about this, and wondered why such contact always made a girl blush...Now she gets why.

"_I told you. 'We need to be alone.' Repeat. ALONE._" he muttered.

"I didn't mean I would di-"

Sumire quickly stopped in her place, to see someone watching them. Kakashi smiled to them, as he slowly released his kouhai, before opening his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Paradise

**Author's Note: **_A Valentine's Day chapter for all you guys. Yeah. I tried to make it as good as I can!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora  
****パラダイス****/Paradise****  
**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei. It's been a while."

The smiling pink-haired kunoichi looked at her older teacher, while her blondie best friend was inspecting Sumire. Already, Sumire felt brutally awkward by being near them. Compared to her, they looked like those girls from her novels that she often read. Sumire couldn't say she was jealous of their appearance, but always wanted to ask why they are so focused on their appearance. The blond had long hair, and wore stylish clothes, something that the jounin would never do...

"Sakura, Ino. This woman is Koyama Sumire, my girlfriend." Kakashi remarked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Su- Say what?" the jounin snapped. "Oi! Senpai!" she barked.

"Something wrong?" her senpai questioned, gently placing a hand on her hair.

"I'm only your kouhai. A comrade. Nothing more." she grumbled, as she quickly began to walk. "Momoko-chan's waiting for me, and I'm tired of this. "

Her eyes closed, as she quietly left the three of them. The two girls looked at Sumire oddly, before quickly ganging up on Kakashi. They both glared at him, as his eyebrow rose. His focus was on Sumire at the moment, watching her leave the building, and probably poofing back to her household... Though, the two girls glaring at him, immediately snapped him back to reality, as they quickly bombarded him with various comments.

"I never expected Sensei to have a girlfriend like that." Sakura smiled. "Though, I thought you already had someone."

"Eh? Really!" Ino responded in utter shock.

"I knew her since she was fifteen. She's twenty-five now." Kakashi replied. "You two don't really need to know the details. You can ask Gai-sensei about her. They're close friends." he smiled. "Well, then. See you."

"Wait! Sen..sei..." Sakura trailed off seeing a poof of smoke. "Jeez! Why does he always have to disappear into smoke?"

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino interrupted. "Don't you think it's odd that Kakashi-sensei would simply avoid talking about another jounin? I mean, I never heard about Sumire-san until now..."

"...Maybe...He's helping her hide something." Sakura said, closing her eyes. "But, maybe she's the supposedly 'beautiful' daughter that Koyama Kaori-san has. You know that girl she's been bragging about."

"Huh? Her?" Ino exclaimed in surprise. "Eh. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit too much. Kaori-senpai does act weird most of the time..."

* * *

"Ooh! Oneechan! Can you read me this?きみはペット...(Kimi wa Petto/You are My Pet)"

Sumire was casually filling out the form for Momoko's adoption. Momoko plucked the book from the bookshelf, and held it out to the kunoichi. The child looked at the concentrating jounin oddly, wondering about the form, before watching Sumire gently put down the pen. A smile formed on the kunoichi's face, gently patting Momoko on the head.

"Okay. Come here." Sumire said softly. "This is Obaasan's favorite book...Because she named me after the main character, Iwaya Sumire. It's a long story, but I'll tell you my version of it."

Momoko sat on Sumire's bed, watching her place down the book onto the desk. Sumire fixed her glasses and cleared up her throat before she began to speak.

"A long time ago, in a certain kingdom, there lived a princess who couldn't shed tears. The princess who couldn't shed tears, was extremely beautiful, serious, and smart. However, she always had trouble expressing herself in front of others, that's why she lived alone in that castle. One day, a man broke the princess's heart, yet afterwards, she found a box with a dog inside of it, while she was going home. This dog was actually a human man, but he was so happy she saved him, that he became a dog for her and they began to live together..."

"Eh..." Momoko gasped. "So, the 'Princess' is named 'Sumire' too?" she questioned.

"Well, we'll just call her 'Princess' for now." Sumire nodded. "Though, that dog began to love that castle, because... Only the Princess would cry beautiful tears in front of him. Even though, one day, a handsome prince appeared before the Princess. The dog was surprised, but as long as he stayed a dog, the Princess will always cherish him, that's why he stayed being a dog... Though, one day, the Prince asked the Princess to marry him..So the dog forced himself to leave, only think, '_If I was a real dog, then I would stay with her forever..._'...That's when he realized those feelings was..."

"Love." Kakashi interrupted.

"GAH!" Sumire shouted, hiding behind Momoko. "Oh my...Why do you have to scare the living daylights outta me!"

"Afternoon, Kaka-niichan!" Momoko grinned.

"Momoko. Would it be fine if you left me and Sumire-san alone?" he smiled, watching the child giggle and quickly nod, before skipping out of the room, sliding the door behind her.

The hesitant Sumire looked away, as she sat on her bed quietly. Her gaze averted from him, noticing his gaze stayed on her. He wasn't like his joking self from earlier.

"It's sounds like that story was really meant for you." he remarked. "Though, I'm really here for our deal from earlier."

Kakashi noticed her face was turning red. Her head tilted forward in despair, delicately nodding with light agreement, noticing a nervous attitude forming in her eyes. Kakashi could tell that she wasn't mentally prepared for this at all. Her body was shaking, and her teeth kept biting her lips, making it slowly turn from bright pink to raw red. Her glasses were slowly fogging up, already telling him that she was going to cry.

"You wanted to see underneath this mask right? All I want to see is your eyes." he said. "Besides, I thought the Princess from the story would only cry in front of her pet dog, who's human?"

"I-I just need to take off the special contacts, okay!" she quickly yelled running to her bathroom.

Water was heard from the bathroom, as splashes were clearly heard. A collective Kakashi entered the bathroom, seeing Sumire quickly put on her glasses. He locked the door behind her, as she quickly backed up and found herself leaning on the sink. He was only a few inches away from her...And her face was turning bright red within seconds.

"Don't worry. We'll do this." he said, gently taking her hand, and using it to cover his eye. "Okay."

The hesitant Sumire slowly used her other hand to slowly pull down his mask. Little by little, she saw his nose, then she saw his lips. As soon as she pulled it down to his neck, she looked at him with an embarrassed face. She quickly pulled her hands away to cover her mouth. It felt strange. She encountered a different man. It wasn't the normal senpai who would absently make her angry. He was a handsome, yet serious man, who had a gaze that paralyzed her body.

"...Eh...?" she squeaked.

A smile formed on his face, gently placing a hand upon her cheek. "Ready?" he questioned.

"Cover my mouth. I'll probably yell, so...yeah." she muttered."Don't ask, okay?"

A gloved hand covered Sumire's mouth, as she felt her glasses slowly being pulled off. Her glasses were placed onto the counter, while Sumire slowly, yet nervously looked up, feeling his hand removing from her mouth. His eyes gazed into hers quietly, before gently moving closer to her. Sumire felt naked. She was vulnerable without the glasses. Though, she couldn't do anything, while she witnessed Kakashi's face getting closer and closer to hers...

"Stop!" she shouted, pressing her fingers against his lips. "I...I...I can't." she said softly. "We didn't make a deal about anything more."

"Huh..You looked like you _wanted_ it, Sumire-san." Kakashi remarked, watching her quickly shake her head.

"It's...not possible, okay, Senpai!" she shouted.

"I don't know your feelings for me, but I don't want to know...Because... Because eventually you will hate me."


	9. Polyrhythm

**Author's Note: **_Since no one is really reviewing this story, I'm going to probably go on hiatus with this story to work on some other stuff. I'm sorry to those of you who read this, but seriously, I realized I should focus on my other stories, since this one isn't really giving me much motivation to write this._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

_

* * *

_

**Hatenai Sora  
****ポリリズム****/Polyrhythm**

**

* * *

**

"You've been acting weird lately, Kakashi. "

Gai gazed at Kakashi strangely, while his rival looked up from his book. They were on a rooftop of a building. Gai was stretching while Kakashi was casually reading to himself. It was late morning, while they were simply hanging out together. Even though it was only a few days, Kakashi was still thinking to himself. He didn't know why Sumire had acted that way, but since then, she kept avoided him. No matter how friendly he acted, she was more cold than she normally was.

"Oi...Kakashi?" Gai questioned furrowing his thick eyebrows. "Tch. You're pretty boring today, huh? Well, I'm going over to Sumire's. You know you want to see her. " he mocked.

"Of course." he responded.

"WHAT? I was only kidding, but alright." Gai sighed. "Kaori-senpai said that she does tend to sleep in after breakfast...Guess we'll wake her up!"

It was going to be awkward for sure. The picture of the frustrated Sumire yelling at him, practically on the verge of tears when she 'rejected' him, was still stuck on his mind. She had a perfectly valid reason why she had to do it. She knew that their little relationship would end as soon as it would start. After all, he did made her feel humiliated by making her go out onto the streets of Konoha wearing girly clothing, and attracting some attention...

"...Ah! Hello, Gai-niichan, and Kakashi-niichan!" Momoko smiled brightly, waving to the two men, while she kept the door open.

"Good morning to you, Momoko-chan!" Gai grinned towards her. "Is Sumire awake?"

"Oh, Mama's sleeping on the couch. She fell asleep after making me breakfast." the child replied. "Come on in!" she said, as the two of them entered the house.

Following Momoko, the men had wandered towards the living room/dining room of the house. They entered seeing a sleeping kunoichi sprawled out on the couch, napping with her mouth wide open, wearing a tank top and shorts, while they noticed her stomach was exposed. The ever-so blushing Gai stared at Sumire, before grinning to himself. He moved his face close to hers, only mere centimeters from hers.

Smacking him in the face, Sumire rose up with an irritated look on her face, as she fixed her glasses.

"Jeez, Gai-san." she grumbled, fixing her hair. "I swear..."

"You looked so sweet sleeping like that!" he cried. "That's why you needed a ki-"

"I'm sure, Sumire-san didn't need something that big to make her wake up." Kakashi laughed.

Letting out a tired groan, Sumire looked at them oddly as she headed towards the stairwell leading to the basement. "Momoko-chan, don't cause trouble for those two, okay? Mama needs to go downstairs and chat with Ojiichan." she said. "Ojiichan's fixing my weapons, so it's dangerous for you to go down."

"Okay~!" Momoko responded, watching her adoptive mother heading downstairs. "You know what? Naoki-jiichan's so cool! He looks scary, but Mama tells me, he's really, really kind!"

The pair were suspicious. The two of them both knew Koyama Naoki from his wife, who often tells the nurses how cool he is. Though, there was something up with him. They couldn't put their finger on it, but they already knew it felt strange. They both turned their backs from the child, as they quietly played a game of Janken(Rock-Paper-Scissors). Gai knelt down in despair, as Kakashi headed towards the stairwell.

"Ah! Kaka-niichan! Mama said that we can't go down there!" she shouted.

Pressing his finger to his lips, Kakashi smiled to the child. "It'll be our secret." he said, as he slowly ascended down the stairs.

* * *

_How strange..._

The basement was pitch black. Flipping on the light switch, Kakashi's eye glanced around for a brief moment. It was a large basement with a large worktable that was pressed against the wall. A large range of bladed weaponry were lined up all around the basement, arranged by weaponry type. He could spot the ones that Sumire had used in the past, while on the worktable there was a large zanbatou there, with half of the blade looking like it was sewn to its' lower half.

"_I...I can't go along with this, Papa!_" Sumire's voice was heard.

"_You realize that being heir to the Koyama clan means sacrifices! Mama convinced me to allow that child become your daughter, now you're asking this from me?_" Naoki shouted.

"_But Papa!_" Sumire shouted.

"_...Enough. You've already grown soft with Momoko and those two men around you, especially __him__. Ojiisan spoiled you enough with love, while Mama and I are doing the same. If you don't shape up now, there will be consequences._" he replied. "_I'm heading back to work. I'll fix your zanbatou a different time._"

It was clear that Naoki had disappeared into smoke, hearing that ever-so familiar '_POOF_', along with a heavy thud. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrow in thought, as he noticed a doorway nearby. It blended into the wall, but the outline had given it away. A small dent in the wall made it the knob. Slowly sliding the door open, the jounin had entered a different room. This room was quite different. It was dark, but the surroundings were all red. He saw a body kneeling onto the floor, automatically assuming it was Sumire.

"Sumire-san." he said.

".._Kakashi-san..._" she whispered.

Kakashi slowly approached his kouhai, noticing something was up with what was surrounding him. It was different photographs hung all around the room. Some of them had looked like it was stabbed and ripped apart by knives. He knelt down and watched her sitting there, depressed. Her glasses weren't on her face, they were across the room crushed into bits and pieces. Her eyes were staring at the ground, still shaken.

"What happened?" he questioned, slowly cupping her chin, and tilting her head up.

"_...Anymore..." _she responded.

"What?"

The kunoichi wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Kakashi's arm slowly began to wrap around her waist, noticing that she had goosebumps scattered about her body. Her body was shivering and cold as ice. He gently patted her back, letting her silently hold him. Within seconds, Sumire began to cry, gripping the back of his vest tightly. What ever he had heard earlier, it was clear as day, it wasn't something he shouldn't have heard.

"_I don't want to kill anymore..._" she muttered."_I've...gotten myself into something horrible...And..._"

"And?" the jounin repeated.

"_I don't want to force myself to kill you._" Sumire said softly.

"_Because...I'm starting to really like you._"


	10. Junjou na Kanjou

**Author's Note: **_Eh. This is one short chapter before I poof off to work on other stories. The chapter title is from Rurouni Kenshin, obviously since they're celebrating the anime's 15th anniversary, and One-Third Junjou no Kanjou is one of my favorite endings. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
**純情な感情/ **Junjou na Kanjou**

* * *

Hands as cold as ice, laced with the gloved hand, as tears poured out of Sumire's eyes. In the room dyed in red lighting, the two sat there in silence. It wasn't an unusual sight to see a woman crying in front of Kakashi. He recalled Sakura doing the same thing whenever the topic of Uchiha Sasuke had popped up...Though, right now this was a different story. He didn't get why her father was so hell-bent on her killing him. He knew her mother was kind to him...Just that, her father was a different subject.

Her grip on him slowly loosened. Her hand slowly releasing his. Sumire rose as she slowly walked towards a wall filled with photos.

"This room was used by my Papa when I was still young. These photos are the pictures of people we're assigned to kill. They're all slashed out because of different reasons. We failed. We succeeded. Or...we just hate them. Either way...It's our jobs... Our destiny." Sumire explained, glancing towards him. "Papa was here just to tell me that you were my next target. It's stupid...but, when I heard it was specifically _you_... I...started crying." she said.

"Sumire-san..."

She held out her hand to signal him to stop, as she slowly continued. "...If I ever had control of your fate...I would rather see you sacrifice your life for Konoha, compared to being killed by someone like me. That's why...No matter the consequences...I still can never kill you, Senpai."

A hand gently touched her shoulder, before Kakashi managed to get a grip on her. He noticed she was preferably not wanting to talk about this whole affair anymore. She quickly smacked his hand away, and bit her lip. She was nervous, and wanted to simply run away from the conversation. Her hand rubbed her eyes, as she quickly looked at him.

"L-Listen to myself to say this! I shouldn't keep rambling about this! It's time to head back upstairs, right? Gai-san might think we did something shady." the kunoichi grinned. "Anyways, forget what I said, okay? Because, you're better off with some hot kunoichi with a nice body right?" she questioned.

"Wait, what are you talking a-"

"You're better off with a prettier woman, Senpai. Pretty women suit you more than me." she said. "You're better off leaving me alone, and finding someone good-looking okay? I don't want to make a fool out of myself, trying to go after a man, who should clearly deserve the best. After all... You shouldn't be around someone who keeps rejecting you."

Opening the door, Sumire quietly headed back upstairs with a different look on her face. Slowly standing up, Kakashi lightly sighed, before looking at each photo. Their faces were clearly ripped off with a sharp object. His picture was perfectly fine, though, it was the only one that he's seen so far that looked like it was recently developed. Turning around, shoving a hand into his pocket, the jounin let out a sigh, before heading upstairs.

"I really need to talk to her..."

* * *

_"Huh? What do you mean?" _

_Holding the hand of the silent Momoko, Kaori looked at Kakashi with a worried look on her face. Her pained eyes looked down, as his eye looked at the tiny child next to her. She seemed different. Compared to the cheerful little girl who often greeted him with a smile, she was silent and had a concerned look on her face. It didn't seem like she was crying over the fact that her mother had mysteriously left her with Kaori._

_"All she did, was tell Momoko.. 'I'm going to see the primroses' with a bright smile on her face, and she left her with me." Kaori explained. "I don't know what Naoki-kun has done to my daughter, but...please...I want you to find her in the Fifth Training Ground, I know she'll be in there...Though...She's been gone in there for over two days..." she said. "Please Kakashi-san...You're the only one I can turn to right now..."_

The Fifth Training Ground. By the looks of things, there was a fight in there. The training ground had several bladed weapons that were embedded on the ground. Droplets of blood were on the weapons, making the place look like a total warzone. Even if Sumire was somewhere in there, it already looked like one or the other had lost a huge amount of blood. Entering the place, Kakashi slowly heard faint sounds of weapons clashing, and began to run towards the sounds.

"_Stand up, Sumire._"

Within sight, there was a tired Sumire, who had noticeable wounds around her body. By the looks of things, the only thing keeping her up was her stubborn attitude. Scanning the area, Kakashi noticed a tall man with a familiar spiral tattoo on his shoulder. His face was covered by a mask, the main thing that you can notice about him, was that he had short black hair. He stood there, holding a heavy blade in his hands, already dripping with blood. The exhausted kunoichi held her abdomen in pain, looking at her father with a quiet look.

"Papa...If you do plan to kill me...Please...Please treat Momoko as your real grandchild." she said softly. "I don't want her to live a life being ignored by her ojiichan. All I wanted was for her to live in the happiness you and Mama gave to me..."

Her father slowly gripped his weapon, slowly raising it up in the air, only to stop before he could even hurt her. Dropping the blade, feeling a hint of anger, Naoki simply stood there. Silver hair, an eye who stared at the man intently. Already, tension was in the air between the two. Before Naoki could speak, he noticed the anger brewing from the other male.

"I think you're going a bit too far, Koyama-senpai." Kakashi spoke up, picking up Sumire in his arms. "Don't you think the '_Princess_' needs to rest?" he said with a smile, slowly heading towards the exit.

"Senpai...Why are you here...?" Sumire questioned.

"_It's because you've done too much. It's enough isn't it?_" he whispered.

"Just...Just let me go...Please...Let go..." she begged to him.

"I can't." he replied.

"W-What?" she stammered, looking up at him. "Senpai, please. I chose this path to not kill you because I want to. I'm willing to suffer the consequences because of this...I don't want to ask favors just to be selfish!"

"..._But, what if I told you, I can't let you go? _" he muttered.

The kunoichi's eyes quickly shot up, looking him straight in the eye. She couldn't help, but to whisper..."What are you...?"

"I'm telling you...

I don't want to let you go."


	11. Fushizen na Girl

**Author's Note: **_I'm back! Well...Only for a short time. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
****不自然なガール****/ Fushizen na Girl**

* * *

"_I'm telling you...  
I won't let you go._"

Why was it...That the effects of those words were slowly piercing her deep inside? Just remembering it just brought chills in her body. Sumire never felt this way before. Shaking her head, Sumire looked up with determined eyes, and began to walk into the Hokage Tower to receive her next mission from Tsunade. Hopefully, she would just get this next mission and let it be her '_vacation_' for a short while, so she can get away from Kakashi for a bit. After all, she was still recovering from her little brawl with her father, and those wounds that she received were going to turn out to be her new battle scars that were going to overlap with some of her older battle wounds.

"Afternoon, Hokage-sama." she said, pushing up her glasses.

Her eyes looked at the older woman who had a smirk upon her lips. "Good timing, Sumire!" she stated.

Taking a step back, Sumire eyed the Hokage oddly, giving her a suspicious look. "What on Earth is going on, Hokage-sama?" she muttered.

"Escort Mission, A-Ranked." the Hokage said. "You will be escorting a relative of the Frost Damiyo to Shimogakure. She is visiting here for a short time, and the Frost Daimyo has requested us to escort her back there starting tomorrow."

"Got it!" Sumire said with a bright smile, turning around to head back out.

"Hold it!" she shouted. "We have a special reason why we have you specifically to do this mission. Obviously you cannot do this mission alone, so we requested you to work with Kakashi."

Stopping in her place, the woman quickly turned and looked at Tsunade with a shocked look upon her face. "HAH!" she shouted. "Wait. You're...You're not serious?" she questioned. "I mean, he's famous, after all, so shouldn't he get a mission better than this?"

The blond stared at Sumire intently, as her slightly concerned assistant hesitantly smiled towards the jounin.

"I'm so sorry, Sumire-chan!" Shizune apologized, while the sighing kunoichi nodded. "You're one of the few jounins who doesn't have a mission at the moment..."

"I-It's fine, Shizune-san." she said. "I know that area quite well, Hokage-sama, so don't worry." she smiled.

Leaving the office, Sumire looked down at the floor quietly, before beginning to walk. She had to keep smiling otherwise...it wouldn't end good. She would just keep blushing in front of the man, and end up feeling this weird until she can properly think. The jounin was also worried about how Momoko and Gai might make it harder for her...But, she had to keep herself focused one way or another...Or she would end up feeling even more lost.

* * *

"Ugh. Where are they? They're already thirty minutes late!"

A woman with long black hair, wearing elegant-looking clothing, looked around intently awaiting for the two jounin to show up. She looked around, only to be surprised by the poof of smoke in front of her. There, emerged Kakashi with a smile on his face. Immediately, the woman felt her face turning red in total embarassment. It was obvious. She was immediately struck by his 'cool' appearance. Possibly it was her lucky day that she was going to be escorted by this type of man.

"Hm? Is the other one late?" Kakashi questioned, noticing his underclassman was missing.

"Mama! Take care! Try to be safe!" a voice shouted.

"There's the other jounin who'll be escorting us." the silver-haired man said with a small smile.

"Mama'll be okay. Please don't worry, and be a good girl." Sumire said, hugging Momoko, giving the child a kiss on the forehead.

This was...different. The messy looking Sumire looked like someone kidnapped her and forced her to become a feminine woman. She didn't sport her brown contacts, and instead wore her usual thick glasses. She wore a monochrome colored outfit, underneath her green jounin vest, and had a tight fitted backpack on her...There was something wrong with this picture indeed. They looked at her as she approached them.

"Hello." Sumire said. "Ah. You must be Yukiko-dono."

"You're late for once, Sumire." Kakashi said. "Something went wrong?"

"Do you expect me to leave Momoko like that? Sheesh. Unlike you, I have a kid." she grumbled glaring at him.

Yukiko looked at the two of them with a questionable look on her face. She was perfectly fine if that woman has a child already. It meant that she was already married and has a husband. To her, it simply eliminated the competition for Kakashi's heart.

"Should we go? Kakashi-senpai, you should take care of Yukiko-dono. It's easier that way." Sumire said with a bright smile, before being pulled away from the client.

Kakashi looked at the arrogant Sumire, who quickly switched from her friendly attitude to her usual stubborn attitude. She looked at him from underneath her glasses coldly. He simply stared at her, which made her feel quite uneasy to look him straight in the eye.

"What's wrong with you? You're not your usual self." he said to her.

"How can I be my 'usual' self? It's your fault!" she grumbled. "Ever since that night...I felt weird just thinking of you."

A hand patted her hair, as the kunoichi gave him a disturbed look. He looked at her differently than she would expect. Just that look, it just made her feel that strange feeling again. Pushing her locks back, Sumire quickly looked away from him, and began to walk back to where Yukiko was.

"Sumire." he said, approaching her casually, whispering something in her ear.

"_No matter how much you reject me. My feelings for you won't change_. "


	12. Tooku Made

**Author's Note: **_Osu. Updating, so I can create the future chapters more quickly. Probably later on there might be a flashback chapter...I don't know. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
****遠くまで ****/ Tooku Made**

* * *

"She's so adorable! How old is she?"

Sumire looked up at Yukiko and smiled sheepishly. They were walking down a road and their client was curious about Momoko. She had shown her a picture that she stashed away for personal reasons. Obviously, this client was quite infatuated with the picture of Sumire and Momoko smiling together. It sparked ideas in her mind to have a child herself. Clinging onto Kakashi's arm, Yukiko giggled to herself, making Sumire sigh.

"Well, she's four years old." the kunoichi smiled.

"Her father must be quite handsome." Yukiko sighed. "You must have a nice husband, Sumire-san."

Kakashi stared at Sumire, who quietly avoided his gaze. Sumire sighed, as she hesitantly nodded.

"She doesn't have a husband. She's a single mother." Kakashi said.

"I'm more focused on raising my daughter than finding romance, so don't worry, Yukiko-dono." Sumire said, with a small wink.

All things went quiet after Sumire had finished speaking. Even though she had to lie, Sumire had to keep herself from letting her feelings get the best of her. She was good at these sorts of things...After all, she had to keep the client happy until they got to their destination...But she had felt that heavy pang of jealousy whenever she watched Yukiko being all flirty with Kakashi. It simply hurt the kunoichi, but she kept herself smiling, and tried to joke about their sudden closeness.

"...Is it just me...or something's up?" Sumire spoke up.

"C'mon, Sumire-san! Are you jokin' around again or something?" Yukiko giggled, noticing a serious look on the woman's face.

"There's people approaching us." Kakashi muttered. "She isn't lying..."

A flash quickly passed by them, as Sumire quickly pulled out a scroll. "Senpai! I'll take care of Yukiko-dono." she shouted.

The worried client clung onto Sumire tightly as she quickly placed a hand on the kanji labeled '小(_Ko_)'.Quickly, she pulled out a kodachi, and glanced around beneath her glasses. Her eyes closed, taking a deep breath. She had to focus...She heard footsteps approaching them, forcing her to tug Yukiko into hiding.

"_What's wrong?_" Yukiko questioned.

Sumire dug through her bag and gave something to Yukiko. "_Please cover yourself with this, Yukiko-dono. They're after you, and I'll pretend to be you, so you and Kakashi-senpai could go on ahead._" she muttered.

"_Wait! Sumire-sa-_"

"_In order for you to stay alive and not make Kakashi-senpai worried about you, please trust me on this._" Sumire said quickly creating a few hand seals. "口寄せの術(_Kuchiyose no Jutsu/Summoning Technique)_._"_

In front of them, was a tiny white cat and a small red bird. They all looked at Sumire then at Yukiko. The client was stunned at the sight of this, as she wrapped the cloak around her own body, feeling uneasy. They were adorable...And looked like they wouldn't hurt a fly...By the looks of things, Sumire had summoned something too cute that won't be able to protect her client. She whispered something to them, as the two animals quickly approached Yukiko.

"Eh? Sumire-san, can they really protect me?" she questioned.

A smile formed on Sumire's face, as she took off her glasses. "Trust me." she smiled, holding up a hand sign.

A poof of smoke formed around the kunoichi, making her look like Yukiko. Holding up a peace sign, Sumire nodded to Yukiko, who quickly ran off along side the two summons. Her eyes skimmed the area for a brief moment, gently clearing her throat. She had to make herself as realistic as possible in order for her to play decoy. After all, even if this was an escort mission, she had to wonder who was going after the client.

Before she could move, Sumire's mouth was quickly covered, being pulled away from the main road.

* * *

"Sheesh. Sumire-san's so reckless..."

Yukiko was running looking around while the tiny bird that Sumire summoned had quickly began to fly higher up in the air, and looked around. She stood there, while she gently held the white kitten in her arms. Before long, the bird desended down, wanting the girl to follow it. Running once more, she had noticed it was too quiet. She gripped her cloak nervously, feeling herself backing up towards a tree.

"_Wha...What's going on?_" Yukiko whispered, noticing the cat jumping out of her arms, beginning to run off. "Ah! Wait!" she shouted.

"Well, well. So you're supposedly the protector of Yukiko, aren't ya?" a voice spoke up. "No wonder you look so weak, you couldn't even protect the girl from getting captured."

Yukiko looked up, and saw the cat glaring at a much larger man, holding a sword in hand. Underneath the hood of the cloak, Yukiko cocked an eyebrow towards him. It was probably because she realized that Sumire got herself purposely captured. Obviously, this client was defenseless. She never had any battle experience until now, so this was quite a first. The man was quickly smirking at the tiny animal before he tried to kick it away.

"Huh?" he questioned seeing smoke in front of him.

Blood trickled out of his leg, seeing a white tiger biting him. Its' eyes stared at him, making him drop his sword, and scream in pain. He tried to break free only to get knocked out by Kakashi. His eyes looked at the man, before the tiger released him, and took a few steps back.

"Yukiko-san, are you okay?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes..." the client muttered. "...I never knew Sumire-san had such a deadly animal with her..." she whispered.

"...She went off on her own, didn't she?" he muttered, furrowing his eyebrow. "Not again."

Gripping on the sleeve of his long sleeve, Yukiko looked down in concern. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"...I'm just hoping she wouldn't do anything reckless." he sighed.

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the area, eyes slowly opened, seeing the surroundings with a strange look on her face. Sumire found herself bounded by ropes, however, she managed to keep her Yukiko image, despite looking quite exhausted. She heard from her father that she would be good with disguises if she was raised in Kumogakure, but, she almost never kept up a transformation for this amount of time.

"Tch. I knew it." she grumbled looking at the men, who was guarding her.

A smug look formed on her face, making her put on a pouty, flirtatious look on her face. "Mou...Mister...I never knew you like _these_ sort of things." she said playfully.

"Just sit there and shut up, woman." he grumbled, trying to hide his blush, obviously looking like he's a bit turned on by her attitude.

"I'll let you _touch_ me where ever you like. And I'll do whatever you want...As long as you release me." Sumire giggled.

"...And if I say 'No'? "

A smile formed on her face, before slowly becoming dark and serious.

"Mou...Are you going to let this chance go to waste? Well...Let's just say there will be _consequences._"


	13. Aitakute Aitakute

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
****会いたくて 会いたくて****/ Aitakute Aitakute****  
**

* * *

"I told you there would be consequences, sweetheart."

Cracking her knuckles, Sumire stood there and sighed. A poof of smoke formed around her, and she reverted back to her original self. She placed her glasses on her face, and let out a sigh. Slamming her foot on his stomach, she glared at him coldly. He screamed out in pain, much to the kunoichi's annoyance, making her have the urge to beat the living hell out of the poor man even more. Obviously, she couldn't simply kill him, she had to ask him.

"Why do you people want to get Yukiko-dono?" she questioned.

"Heh...You can never get a word outta me." he smirked.

"Oh really?" Sumire questioned, pulling out a scroll.

Before she could even do anything, something was pressed hard against her neck. Her eyes glanced down. A kunai was there. Gulping down saliva, her eyes slowly closed, trying to keep herself calm under this mass amount of pressure.

"Well, well. A fake." a male voice spoke up. "So, you're a Konoha shinobi...How rare."

Biting her lip, Sumire stood there, furrowing her eyebrows with a calculating look on her face.

"Tell me. Do you have an particular reason why you want to kidnap that woman?" she questioned.

The kunai was pressed against her throat, making her wince at the sharp pain. Her eyes looked down...Blood was trickling down from her neck. She couldn't do anything at the moment, but to play victim. Slowly looking back, she only saw a little bit of the man who might kill her.

"You're _really _persistent, aren't you?" he muttered.

"T-Tell me..." she muttered quickly trying to slam her fist into his face.

He quickly backed away, managing to cut the side of her neck, forcing her glasses off of her face. Dark hair. Blue eyes...It wasn't a coincidence that the man before her looked...familiar. Sumire heard footsteps approaching them, forcing her to quickly turn and see a familiar cloak approaching her.

"Wait!" the kunoichi shouted, only to see her summon stop in his place. "...Byakko...?"

"I knew he wouldn't attack me." the man said, brimming with confidence. "Though, I never knew you're such a weak person deep down. Aniki must've been disappointed with you." he muttered.

Feeling her heart slowly beginning to race, she quickly tried to strike back at him with her elbow, only to see the poof of smoke before her. It was just a clone. Her eyes widened, only to see him quickly knocking her down into the ground.

"Damn it..." she muttered. "How the hell do you know me?" she shouted.

"You're Sumire, aren't you? I could tell by those eyes of yours. Koyama Clan's Princess." he said casually. "Though, I _always_ wondered what it would be like if I killed my own niece?"

Clearly, the woman was speechless to the point that she couldn't stand up. Her eyes looked at the man, who supposedly claimed to be her 'Uncle'. He did have a similar appearance compared to her father. Black hair. Blue eyes...It couldn't be simply possible that he was related to her father, could it? If he was...Why would he be so hellbent on killing her? There were several reasons why she could think of such a thing...

"Watch out!" Kakashi shouted.

Her eyes watched to see blood. The man stopped only to see Kakashi blocking his weapon with a kunai, only to get a cut on his cheek. His gray eye met the bright blue eyes of the man, immediately using this intimidation to try and buy some time for Sumire to escape. Instead, the kunoichi forced herself up, slowly trying to ignore the pain that suddenly hit her.

"Well, well. At least you had the strength to pull yourself all by yourself." he mocked. "But...I don't want Aniki to murder me if I kill his precious kid." he said. "Goodbye."

He had disappeared within a second, as the frustrated Sumire couldn't help, but to have the urge to simply punch something. Before she could even look at him, her eyes noticed that Yukiko was already in front of him with a concerned look upon her face.

* * *

"So, we're almost there, aren't we?"

Yukiko tried to perk up the quiet kunoichi, who was absently sitting in front of the fire. They were forced to stop for the day in order for Sumire to recover from what had happened. She was forced to get bandaged up and take some pain killers for the time being, which was something she had clearly hated with a passion.

"...Yeah." Sumire managed to speak, trying to ignore the clingy Yukiko, who was showing her concern to the other jounin. "...I'll try to sleep...G'night, Yukiko-sama. G'night, Kakashi-senpai." she muttered, trying to hide her disgust.

Watching her walk off to sleep peacefully, Kakashi was simply reading Icha Icha Tactics, while feeling the client holding his arm, and resting her head on his shoulder. He simply had wondered what did she even see in him? All he did was escort her back home...But, because of that, he realized why Sumire was being so distant with him. He was wondering why the kunoichi kept pressuring those two to be together, and it looked like she was _fine_ with it.

"...Hey. Do you have someone you like?" the woman questioned.

Cocking an eyebrow to her, Kakashi simply blinked, before letting out a slightly confused smile. "Well, I'll just say it's a _secret._" he said.

"...Wait for a minute." Yukiko said, before quietly wandering into the tent and quickly pulling the dazed Sumire out.

"...What's..going...on?" the woman said, rubbing her tired eyes.

Yukiko quickly whispered something into Sumire's ear, quickly making the older woman perk up and look at her questionably. The client clapped her hands together, mouthing out a 'Please?' to her, trying to hide her not-so-apparent embarassed look on her face. Hesitantly nodding to her, Sumire felt the girl giving a tight bear hug to her, before excusing herself to go to sleep for the night, leaving Sumire alone with Kakashi.

"It's obvious she has a crush on you, senpai." she grumbled, letting out a yawn.

Clapping his book shut, Kakashi's eye glanced at her oddly. "Are you even okay with that?" he questioned.

"_Even I don't know..._" she replied. "_I keep telling myself that I can't let myself get too flustered over feelings like this...Because..._"

"Because?" he echoed.

Shaking her head, the kunoichi lightly smiled. "..._I dunno...It's hard for me to explain. Before, I always feel like I shouldn't go near you. Though, whenever I see you...I feel like I want to be by your side._"

""

"In reality...  
I don't want her to take you away from me.  
Because...  
_I love you_."


	14. Motto Tsuyoku

**Author's Note: **_Hello! Anyways, I made this chapter since people started reviewing this story again. (To be totally, honest, I was about to cry in happiness. No joke. Because I was about to give up and just delete this story.) So, there more development with Kakashi and Sumire, so...yeah. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
****もっと強く/ Motto Tsuyoku**

* * *

"...I love you."

Sumire couldn't help, but to go crazy over this little thing. She had to erase it from her mind if she was going to ever go home in peace. Approaching the cold atmosphere of the Land of Frost, Yukiko nodded to the both of them, as they were slowly approaching the gate. It was already early morning, and yet everyone seemed cheerful except for Sumire. She had literally lost sleep over her small love confession in front of her senpai, and she had to keep this under wraps.

"Well then! Here we are!" Yukiko said. "It's been fun." she smiled. "Especially since I got to know you, Kakashi-kun."

This flirtatious attitude of Yukiko's was slightly getting on the kunoichi's nerves...Though, she kept a small smile upon her face. She had to ignore Yukiko being super clingy during the whole time...Despite the fact that their client was showing her love to him...Something Sumire couldn't do.

"It's been a nice trip coming here." Kakashi smiled.

A huge smile formed on Yukiko's face, as she nodded. "Why don't you two stay the night here? You seemed pretty tired!" she chirped.

"Ah! Yukiko-san." Sumire interrupted. "I'm going to decline that offer! I know it's selfish, but I really need to go back to my daughter." she said clapping her hands in front of her face.

"We're really sorry for declining the offer." Kakashi smiled. "We also have to do another mission as soon as we get back."

The disappointed look on their client's face immediately shocked the two of them. A nervous look formed on Sumire's face, as she tried to formulate the words to at least say something reassuring to Yukiko.

"You can visit any time! I'm pretty sure, Momoko will like you." Sumire spoke up. "A-And! Why don't you and Senpai talk for a moment? I need to get water."

Sumire quickly walked away, trying to cool her head. Obviously, she needed time to think. If Yukiko confessed to Kakashi, then she needed to avoid watching that whole scene. It would quickly crush her heart into millions of pieces. For now, she needed to focus. Before she could take a step forward, Sumire's body was pulled back, noticing Kakashi pulling her away. Raising an eyebrow, Sumire looked at her Senpai oddly.

"Senpai..?" she questioned.

"We need to go." he stated, glancing back at her. "You...don't want to be here, don't you?"

* * *

"Wait, Kakashi-san!"

They were immediately on the road heading back to Konoha. Compared to earlier, the trip back was going to be quite faster than usual, though, they were going to stay at an Inn for the night and head out at dawn. It was clear there was some distance between them. Her eyes looked at him quietly. This was like before. This was like when she first met him. All she could remember was walking behind him, protesting about being assigned with weird men...Though, this time is different.

Kakashi stopped in his place to turn and look back at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing!" she retorted, jabbing him in the arm as she strided past him.

Her wrist was quickly snatched back, forcing Sumire to look back at the silver-haired Jounin. His hand slowly moved down from her wrist into her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. A small smile formed on his face, forcing Sumire to feel her face turning several shades of red. It was already obvious that she _never_ have experience with guys like this. She never held another guy's hand, nor did anything romantic for that matter...

"...What? It's only skinship." Kakashi said, glancing down at her. "Besides, we both have mutual feelings for each other, so it's perfectly fine." he smiled.

Stopping in her place, Sumire batted her eyes in total shock. "W-w-wait, what?" she studdered.

He simply ignored her questions. It was simply because he wanted to save all the hotseat questions until later when they arrive at some Inn. Though, for as long as he knew her, he never saw this shy, meek side of Sumire, like he did right now. Frankly, it was _cute _to him, especially, since he knew she never shown this side to his rival at all, despite the fact she told the world that she loves Gai.

"Momoko knows. Just ask her..." Kakashi said. "Though, for now, it's probably the only time we can hold hands in public."

Pressing her head against his arm, the kunoichi simply let out a sigh. "Stupid. I don't want to hold hands..." she grumbled. "...I...want to walk besides you...I just want...to be by your side."

Her eyes noticed his softened gaze. His gloved hand, gently touched her cheek. She watched Kakashi's face, slowly get closer to hers, simply urging her to rip off his mask and get a kiss...Sumire pressed her back against the tree. She felt his arm around her waist, while her hands slowly moved up to his face. She slowly pulled down his dark mask, revealing the face that made her heart beat faster. The kunoichi felt his lips against hers...Which made her want more.

She felt him breaking the kiss, and noticed Kakashi looking at her quietly. "Let's go." he said.

A bright smile formed on Sumire's face, lightly nodding to him...

* * *

Back in Konoha, Momoko was laying on Sumire's bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. Just one more day...And she could see her mother again...She was fine sleeping next to her grandmother, but she missed her mother reading her Kimi wa Petto before bed..

"_Wait! What do you mean, Naoki-kun?_" Kaori shouted.

The child perked up, quickly rushing over and hiding nearby. She saw her grandmother, Kaori, apparently arguing with her husband about something. Naoki was sitting, drinking tea, while an infuriated look was upon his face. By the looks of things, they were talking about something that quickly sparked the anger of the woman. She was on the verge of breaking the table, while her husband simply let out a sigh.

"Out of all times, Sumire just had to meet that bastard, Iwao." Naoki cussed. "I swear...Maybe we shouldn't stay here anymore. We need to deal with my family."

"Wait...We're going to leave Konoha? What about Sumire? What about her relationship with-"

"Tch. She's heir to a clan that needs to be focused on. We need her to focus on the things at hand. If she's in love with that man, we have no choice, but to arrange a marriage with her and a different man. Because, she doesn't need love to accomplish something like this."

"What are you saying?" Kaori questioned. "We can't go back there! Remember what happened there? Do you really want to bring your daughter back to the place that nearly got her killed?"

"We have no choice..." Naoki muttered.

"We're bringing Sumire and Momoko to Kumogakure. For good."


	15. Spice

**Author's Note: **_I think eventually there's going to be a flashback chapter, but it's not this one obviously. I'm not sure, when, but probably in a few chapters or so, and it's explaining Sumire and Kakashi's past together...yeah. Also, this is a lengthy chapter, so I can actually go off and work on a seperate story (aka the seperate lemon)._

_**mysticalFairth:**__ To be totally honest, I was planning to make a lemon in this story, however, this is still a rated T story, and I can't really do anything past any lime, because of the site rules. At the moment, there's still some fluff, however, I might do a seperate story that has a compilation of the lemons that are implied here(like in this chapter for an example), but never actually shown. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora **

** スパイス/ Spice**

* * *

"Sheesh. The first thing we do as soon as we get here...Is you wanting to rest your head on my lap."

Sumire eyed Kakashi, who was resting his head on her lap, while she sat in front of the window. It was mid-afternoon, but luckily they found a small traditional inn to stay in. The brunette looked down at her casual senpai oddly. He was simply using her lap as a pillow, while he read an Icha Icha book. She didn't know what to feel. Should she be embarassed because of this much physical contact? Or should she just be straight up annoyed that he was reading one of her most hated books straight in front of her.

"...What?" he questioned, glancing up from his book.

"I've always wondered what's up with you and Icha Icha." she huffed.

His gloved hand slowly raised up, lightly stroking her cheek. "Well, I hope you don't become a violent woman and use your _love taps_ on me." he smiled lightly.

"If I did start hitting you, I would become a bad influence for Momoko, wouldn't I?" Sumire sighed, lightly running her hand through his silver locks.

"You're right." he said, clapping his book shut.

Her eyes watched him sitting up, and he properly sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body close to him. A laugh escaped her lips, while her head slowly rested on his shoulder. Sumire laced her fingers with his, feeling her face turning red.

"You're warm..." she said softly, closing her eyes.

"I never heard you sound so relaxed before, are you..." he trailed off, looking over at her.

Her face looked peaceful and calm. It wasn't angry. It wasn't crying. Just completely at ease. He couldn't help, but to recount to that mission from back then. He remembered that fifteen year old Sumire, the aggressive, sharp-tongued girl, that practically lived in her own little world, that believed she was only the best.

_"Teh. A one-eyed old man and an idiot in a green jumpsuit. Oh joy. Sandaime-sama had chosen some oh-so great guys for me to team up with alright..." _

_Messy dark hair, irritated brown eyes. She had a huge scroll on her back, while she wore torn clothes underneath a flack jacket. Indeed, she was quite...different, compared to the other Chuunin that they met once before. She looked like a bossy type, and compared to the other two, she didn't seemed to be like the type to be ordered around by them, even though they were three years older than her, and it was already evident that she should at least give some sort of respect to them._

_"Well, whatever. If we get this done fast. I can stop seeing you idiots faster." she said as casually as possible. _

Kakashi remembered her attitude changed within a few days because of that mission. Gently stroking her side, he managed to slightly lift up her shirt, and reveal her mesh armor. He slightly pulled up her armor, to see the end of a scar near her back... Most medical nins could easily heal this scar...But despite that, he knew those scars couldn't heal her inside, knowing those scars took the lives of people she was assigned to kill.

"...Why are you being so touchy, Kakashi-san?" Sumire muttered, slowly opening one of her eyes. "Did you get turned on by something?" she yawned.

"I got turned on by you." he smiled, sparking a weird look on the kunoichi's face.

"Ew." she muttered. "I'm going to feel weird sleeping next to you now."

"You do know I was kidding right?" he laughed.

A pout formed on her face. "Jeez. You and your jokes." she said, slowly climbing onto his lap and straddling him. "_But...I don't mind if you really got turned on right now._" she whispered in his ear, feeling his hand crawling up underneath her shirt.

* * *

"Welcome home, Mama!"

Hugging Sumire, Momoko had a huge smile on her face. The guards in front of the gates looked at Sumire and Momoko with slight shock, as they quietly snuck over to Kakashi, wondering about what the hell was going on. It was the next day, and the two Jounin had arrived back at Konohagakure in the morning. Momoko was waiting with Kaori, where the trio reunited happily together, as they chatted for a bit.

"Oi...Can you please tell me who is she?" one of them questioned.

"Ah! It's been a long time, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." Sumire spoke up. "I haven't seen you guys since I helped out in the first part of the Chuunin Exams two years ago." she smiled brightly.

"Ah. Koyama-chan." the one in the bandanna said in surprise. "What the hell. You changed too much. Whatever happened to the glasses and the messy clothes, did you finally hit puberty?"

Sumire froze up on the spot, batting her eyes, wanting to hit Izumo. Before she could, however, she realized Momoko was watching, only to make her sigh.

"You'd better be happy that I have a kid already, Izumo-san. Otherwise, I would've beaten you to a pulp." she grumbled, with a fierce attitude, before turning to her child with a changed look on her face. "Momoko-chan! Let's go home, okay?" she smiled.

"Hey! Can Kakashi-niichan come too?" the child questioned, tilting her head, as Sumire lightly nodded

She gently held the hand of the small child, sparking curiousity between the two Chuunin. After all, they never really seen her pregnant, and they knew her for quite a while, especially since she was a Chuunin with them for quite a long time. They had assumed that she kept her pregnancy a secret and just revealed it to the world now...But, it would've been clear she would've been pregnant back when she was nineteen...It was a strange thing indeed.

Kaori gently touched her daughter's shoulder, whispering something into her ear. "Sumire-chan...I need to talk to you as soon as we get to your home okay? It's quite important..."

"Of course." Sumire said, noticing Momoko clinging onto her tightly as possible. "Momoko-chan? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Ah! Nothing." Momoko smiled nervously, before looking away.

Within a short while, after entering the house, Momoko ran out to the backyard to play in order to let the adults talk alone. She did feel a bit worried about what might happen, but tried to ignore it as she went to pick flowers. Kaori went to the kitchen to make tea, while Sumire and Kakashi sat on the couch. Her eyes glanced at him thoughtfully, noticing him smiling at her. A tiny blush formed on her face, while they moved closed to each other, to try and steal a kiss since no one was looking.

"Okay, Sumire-chan...I want to talk to you about- Oh my..." Kaori stopped in her place. "Hm~ I knew something was suspicious when I saw you coming in through the gate, Sumire-chan. I could spot those love bites." she laughed. "I knew this was going to happen...That's why, I'm worried about what's going on right now."

"Kaori-san." Kakashi spoke up. "The news you were about to tell Sumire...It was about Naoki-senpai, isn't it?"

Kaori nodded. "Sumire-chan...Papa heard about what happened about his brother confronting you two during your mission. He...He wants the four of us to move back to Kumogakure. He wants you to properly run the Koyama clan instead of being distracted with this life. That's why he wants to marry you off to someone."

The two of them simply sat there quietly, before Sumire looked at her mother. "What is he thinking? I'm already a grown woman and he's treating me like I'm still a kid. I mean, what does this mean?"

"That's why I'm trying my best to keep you and Momoko here." Kaori said. "Papa is thinking that you're being immature. You're not married and you're already raising Momoko. That's why he wanted you to get married to a reliable man, who won't die in battle."

"Then, expect me to take good care of your daughter, Kaori-san." Kakashi smiled.

"Eh? Wait, Kaka-"

"Even with Naoki-senpai's orders for you to get married to someone else, I don't want to lose you. I really don't want to see you married to a different man."


	16. Ikenai Taiyou

**Author's Note: **_In January...It'll be the one year anniversary of Hatenai Sora~! It will be part one of the flashback chapters~ _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
**イケナイ太陽/**Ikenai Taiyou****  
**

* * *

"Hm~ Maybe you two should elope already. I have no objection to that!"

A bright smile formed on Kaori's face, as a worried look was on Sumire's face. She rested her head on the taller jounin's shoulder, feeling his arm around wrapping around her waist, much to her mother's delight. Despite what Kakashi had said, Sumire was panicking over what her father might look like. Sure, she knew her father is a member of ANBU, while her Senpai _used_ to be in ANBU. Either way, it was going to be a gruesome thing if those two were going to fight.

"But...What's Papa going to say about this?" Sumire whispered.

"Listen. Both of us wanted to be together." Kakashi said. "You wanted to break out of that control that Naoki-senpai has on you. That's why, we need to do something. "

Looking down, Sumire sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "...Tch. It's hard to escape this as it is. If I try to break ties, it will cause the clan to collapse because of the fight for the next head. Obviously, I can't force Momoko. I don't want to put her in even more pain."

The room was silent. Kaori looked at the pair with a small smile upon her face.

"Then why don't you prove it to him?" Kaori giggled. "You two can act like a married couple, and prove to him that you two are meant to each other. Besides, he won't mind if Momo-chan stays with us, because he's gotten so used to her by now."

"You don't mean..." Sumire trailed off.

"Yes. Why don't you two _live together?_" she questioned. "I mean, you two can spend the night at each other's houses until Naoki-kun gives in. That's what happened with him and Momoko. I mean, you guys don't really need to change much, only just where you're going to wake up at."

It was a long time for them to try and make a decision. Though, their thoughts were simply interrupted by time. They were both busy obviously. Sumire was going to take care of Momoko and possibly train, while Kakashi, himself, was going off to train for a bit. They got up and headed towards the door, where Kaori simply left them alone for the time being to have some privacy with each other. At the front door, the pair looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"So, I guess, I'll start sleeping over at your place tommorrow night?" Sumire questioned.

"Sure," he replied, glancing back at her. "Well, I'll be going now."

Nodding to him, Sumire noticed a brief silence passed between them. The silence made her nervous, though, they did managed to still smile at each other. The older jounin opened the door, and he took a step out, slowly feeling a pair of arms wrapping around him, giving him a brief hug.

"You know, if Gai see us like this, he will cry," Kakashi laughed, feeling the younger woman releasing him.

"It's better than him seeing us kissing, right?" Sumire replied, slowly closing the door shut.

Heading back into the living room, Momoko was arranging the flowers by color, while Kaori was helping her out. Sumire's mother looked up at her, and pulled the reluctant woman aside to talk in private. Immediately, Sumire looked away with a guilty look on her face, trying to hide it from her mother.

"Sweetie...I know this is wrong," Kaori began. "But, we have to do this... Besides, you can't get over what happened back then without confronting it right?"

"I...I just don't want to lie to him, anymore!" Sumire argued. "All this stupid mess just because of me...When this is over...I promise to lead the clan, but for now just leave me alone..._Please._"

* * *

"So you're in a relationship with her, right? I haven't seen her ever since she became a Jounin."

A trail of smoke floated into the air, as three jounin were casually sitting and eating together. It was already mid-afternoon, and fortunately, three of the four jounin were free to hang out together to talk for a bit before they had to go off for more training or go off to do some errands. Sarutobi Asuma and Kurenai Yuuhi gazed at Kakashi, while they were sitting together for the time being.

"I heard from Ino about that date of yours. She and Sakura ran into you two, and you avoided talking about her," Asuma sighed. "Apparently, the girl was being moody and stormed off. Are you sure you two are together?"

"She's probably just shy," Kurenai spoke up. "If you two are going to start sleeping at each other's places, why don't you invite her out to drink with us?"

A sheepish smile formed on Kakashi's face, as he nodded. "I guess. She told me she stopped drinking, but I guess, it doesn't hurt to try to ask her..." he trailed off. "Actually, ever since she adopted Momoko, she's been a lot more kinder towards people. It was a relief for Gai and I. After all, who knows what would have happened if she never met us...She locked others out of her life for the longest time, until now. "

Kurenai and Asuma lightly smiled at Kakashi, who gave a very brief smile back at them. He noticed Kaori was outside shopping with a very delighted Momoko by her side, however, Sumire wasn't even there.

* * *

Back at Sumire's house, Sumire, herself, was in the basement, with an absent look on her face. She had left Momoko with her mother, while she had walked downstairs with an absent look on her face. She quietly wandered past the vast amounts of weapons, slowly entering the dark room. There, several new photographs were hung up there, making her stop in her place. She felt the air escaping from her lungs, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Why...Why are these photos here?" she questioned to herself, quickly rushing to rip them off of the wired lines.

They were photos of the past that looked like they were here before she came home. Her eyes gazed at each one of them, taking note of her former appearance. Flipping through each one of them, she stopped at one in particular. It was a photograph of her, Kakashi, and Gai from ten years ago. A small smile formed on her face, letting herself close her eyes for a brief moment to reminice. However, something had caught her eye. A letter on the table. Picking it up, she quietly began to read it to herself...

"What...What is the meaning of this?" she questioned, practically crumpling the paper in frustration, wanting to simply throw a fit. "All this mess, because of back then?"

Kneeling to the floor, the kunoichi wanted to break down into tears. Though, her anger got the best of her, and she simply slammed her fist onto the ground. Her eyes looked at the scattered photographs of the past, before realizing that they were all dated, and the person who sent this was planning to come back on that very day...

"You know, back when she found Momoko, she probably wanted to use that chance to repent and redeem herself."

Kakashi looked at the two other jounin quietly, letting out a brief sigh . He gazed at the hot cup of tea that the waitress bought for a brief moment. He could still remember that day when the accident had happened. He remembered Sumire crying in front of him and Gai for the first time. He looked up, noticing the two were looking at him for an answer to what was up with her.

"Because that very day...Sumire let a child_ die_."


	17. Sunao Ni Naretara

**Author's Note: **_Brief warning. This is going to be a lengthy chapter. And by lengthy, I mean, a lot longer than I usually write for most chapters. Though, this is celebrating the first year anniversary of Hatenai Sora, so practically, I wanted to get into detail with this. This chapter, plus part of the next chapter, will be a flashback. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**

**f****ｼﾉﾈｽ****/Sunao Ni Naretara**

* * *

_It was ten years today..._

_Was the first time I met you..._

_"Sumire-chan! Are you ready?"_

_Walking down the stairs, a sigh escaped the lips of the fifteen-year-old. She was irritated, and looked quite tired. Fixing her already messy hair, Sumire gazed at her mother, letting out a tired yawn. Kaori couldn't help, but to sigh at the sight of her daughter. A chuunin who wore messy clothes with the attitude of a spoiled brat. The older Koyama woman couldn't help, but to wonder why her own daughter would dress like that. She knew those glasses of hers weren't even prescription, nor her clothes were suitable to even go out in, unless she's hiding something underneath._

_"...I swear...I just don't get why the Sandaime had to put me with some people I didn't know. I prefer my teammates," she grumbled. "But, no, I have to deal with my senpais instead."_

_Her mother looked at her, and smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be useful to them. Try to use some medical ninjutsu that I've taught you, and you three will be fine." she said. "And try to be polite, okay?"_

_Putting on her fake glasses and her green vest, Sumire gazed back at her mother, and saluted to her, saying a brief goodbye. Leaving her house, Sumire couldn't help, but to feel a bit annoyed. She wanted to get this mission over with on the spot. She was asked by the Sandaime at the last minute to do this mission. One of the members of that little team that he assigned, ended up having to go to the hospital, and her mother happily volunteered her to take her place. _

_"I wonder what's so great about doing medical ninjutsu? Sheesh. Mama should know by now I'm a taijutsu specialist." she muttered, heading towards the main gate._

_Approaching the gate, she noticed a family wearing luxurious clothing waiting there. Adjusting the large scroll on her back, Sumire slowly went up to them, praying to herself, that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. _

_"OH! Are you one of the people going to protect us?" a woman with heavy makeup questioned. _

_Batting her eyes, Sumire took a moment to inspect them. The woman, she assumed was the mother, was an average sized woman, who simply flaunted her social status with heavy makeup and the vast amounts of expensive looking clothes and accessories. The man next to her, was probably the father, who, compared to his wife, was simply dressed normal. Then, her focus was on their two children. One of them, a boy, was around her age, who was simply chatting with his younger sister, who looked like a pampered princess. _

_"Uh, yes, I guess..." she nodded._

_"GOOD MORNING!" a cheerful voice screeched. "HOW ARE YOU ALL DOIN' TODAY?"_

_Everyone couldn't help, but to gape at the sight of Maito Gai, who was happily standing nearby Sumire. The poor girl quietly tried to inch away from him, only to feel an arm around her shoulder. This was already making her feel quite uncomfortable. Shoutaving his arm away, Sumire was surprised by the poof of smoke that had formed near them. There, was the casual eighteen year old, Hatake Kakashi, looking at them with a friendly look._

_"Teh. A one-eyed old man and an idiot in a green jumpsuit. Oh joy. Sandaime-sama had chosen some oh-so great guys for me to team up with alright..." Sumire remarked sarcasically, gazing at her two new team mates. "Well, whatever. If we get this done fast. I can stop seeing you idiots faster."_

_"Hm... Your mother said that you were a nice girl..." Gai remarked. "Are you on that time of mo-"_

_"Oh shut up," she glared. "Sheesh, I'm going on ahead." _

_"Wait!" the woman shouted. "Why...why don't you three take a picture together before we leave? I mean, this will be really quick! We want to remember the people who protected us!" she chirped._

_Sumire couldn't help, but to hesitantly march back there to get it over with. She stood between Kakashi and Gai, as they took the picture, and they went on their way. Apparently, the mother was fond of photographs, so she had to chronicle practically everything. The family they were protecting today, was the Takeda family, an aristocratic family who's son is known to be a kenjutsu prodigy. They were going to simply escort them towards the end of the Fire Country, near Kusagakure, where they were going to meet another family for an arranged marriage._

_"So~ Can I ask your names?" the woman questioned, trying to start a conversation. _

_"Maito Gai!" Gai quickly spoke up._

_"Koyama Sumire," Sumire huffed, pushing up her glasses._

_"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi nodded. _

_"My! Sumire-chan, you look quite young to do these things right? Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Mikako, that's my husband, Tsukasa. And my children are Shouta and Kiku." Mikako said, eagerly shaking the poor girl's hand. "Why don't you get acquainted with my son and daughter? You're closest to my son's age, so it'll be nice to have someone like you around." _

_Sumire looked at the boy, and she couldn't help, but to stick close to her teammates. She didn't care if they felt creepy, she just didn't want to interact with the other boy. She stuck close to Gai and Kakashi, apparently suspicious about Shouta. She heard about him once before from her father. A prodigy who was raised up with swords and is able to fight with nearly any type of sword. She went to Ninja Academy with this boy, who graduated a year earlier than her. _

_"Oh? Something wrong, Sumire-chan?" Gai questioned, raising his thick eyebrow. _

_Her chocolate-colored eyes looked up at him, while giving him a pouty look. "I don't want to talk to him," she grumbled._

_A large grin formed on Gai's face, lightly putting an arm around Sumire's shoulder. "Don't be so stubborn. It's better to try and make friends with the clients, and they'll probably help you out when you need it later on," he whispered into her ear._

_Shrugging, the kunoichi lightly slapped his hand away before she hesitantly approached Mikako's children to try and talk with them. Gai slowly wandered near Kakashi and nudged his buddy at the sight of the poor girl trying to talk to them. Kakashi couldn't help, but to raise an eyebrow towards him, wondering why did his rival do this to her. It didn't look like she wanted to do it, but more like she was forced into it._

_"It's nice to see her talking to someone her own age, but don't you think it's bad for you to force her to do this?" Kakashi questioned, noticing a small tension forming between the two. "Ah..."_

_"OH! SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN ME? WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME THEN, IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT YOUR SENPAI?"_

_"DON'T YOU USE THAT SENPAI-KOUHAI THING WITH ME, TAKEDA! I CAN AND I WILL HURT YOU!"_

_Both Gai and Kakashi noticed the two fighting while they simply kept walking, trying to ignore this whole thing. Already by the looks of things, if they tried to stop her, they'll get hurt in the process. Though, as time passed their arguement became louder and more explosive. Eventually, Gai marched over and easily pulled Sumire away, where he noticed she was kicking and screaming at Shouta, before she was pulled aside for a small talk._

_"Tch. Gai-sen-pai. Why the hell did you pull me away from him? It's not your problem to begin with!" she barked._

_"You shouldn't do such a thing though. They're still your client," Gai muttered, furrowing his eyebrows towards her, practically staring her down. "At least show some sort of respect..."_

_"No. Why would I respect someone who won't appreciate the fact that you guys are stronger than him?" she practically yelled._

_A hand landed on her head, making her look at Gai oddly. He gripped her head with a smile upon his face, messing up her locks. "Then, why don't you at least take it out on something other than him?"_

_"Uhm! Excuse me?" the younger Takeda child spoke up. "Oniichan didn't mean to be so mean to you, Oneechan. He likes being number one at things like that..." she said softly. "But I don't like it when you guys fight like that..."_

_Sumire looked at Kiku before kneeling to the five-year-old's level. She gently ruffled the girl's dark hair and lightly smiled to her. "Don't worry. Oneechan's only mad at him, but I won't fight him, okay?" she said with a small grin. _

_"Thank you so very much, Oneechan!" she smiled, politely bowing to her. "You're...really not a mean person, are you?"_

_The kunoichi simply kept silent. She was more bothered by the fact that someone was staring at her. Her head slowly turned and noticed the changed expression on Gai's face. He had a huge smile upon his face, which made her freeze up on the spot. She felt her face quickly heating up, as she began to rush off, but instead she felt her body being pulled back. She hesitantly faced both Gai and Kakashi, who were both looking at her embarassed face._

_"Q-Quit looking at me like that, senpais," she grumbled. "Jeez, you creepy people."_

_"It's nice to see you smile like that," Kakashi remarked. _

_"I didn't know you had a softer side for children, Sumire-chan!" Gai grinned._

_Their staring made her face turned extremely red. She simply pouted, and tried to avoid eye contact. She quickly marched away from them, flipping off Shouta while she passed by him._

* * *

_"I swear, if that guy does something bad, I will murder that son of a-"_

_"Calm down. Getting angry over that isn't going to solve the problem."_

_Resting her head on the table, Sumire was fumed. The trio were in the room next door to their clients in an Inn, of course, before they got there, the kunoichi got into a bigger arguement with Shouta. Obviously, both Gai and Kakashi had to break up the fight before someone got hurt. With the room being silent, it was going to be a long night for the three of them. They had to take turns guarding over them, and they always heard some sort of complaint coming out of the mother, which often involved her husband somehow calming her down. Eventually, they had to go back to their room, since it was already late at night._

_"You really don't get along with Shouta-san, don't you?" Kakashi questioned, only getting a nod out of her._

_"Sheesh, acting all high and mighty like that. I can beat him. He's just beng too cocky," she murmured. "I'll surpass him...I just..have to get stronger is all."_

_His eyebrow furrowed towards her, as the trio heard a scream from next door. They quickly got up, and heard something shattering into pieces. There, a shadow quickly jumped out of the window, and quickly dashed off._

_"KIKU-CHAN!" the mother cried out._

_"Kakashi! Sumire-chan! I'll go check outside!" Gai called out._

_"What the..." Sumire muttered._

_"Let's go." Kakashi said, as the kunoichi nodded, quickly following him to the room next door._

_Everything was a mess. Scanning the room, it looked like their possessions were a total mess, while the woman was simply crying. Shouta was on the floor bleeding, while Kiku was nowhere in sight. The sliding window leading outside was broken, possibly from that shadow they had saw earlier. Biting her lip, Sumire wanted to run out and hunt down whoever kidnapped the poor girl, but instead she just stood there, looking down._

_"Senpai..." she spoke up. "I'll go take care of this loser's wounds...Just...try to find Kiku-chan, okay?" she whispered. _

_Walking past her, Kakashi gently messed up her hair, whispering something to her, before he left. She simply let out a sigh, before helping Shouta up. She pulled out a roll of bandages, and noticed him eyeing her, causing her to feel disturbed. Her eyes batted for a brief moment, making her raise her hand to smack him in the head out of embarrassment._

_"What the hell?" he barked. _

_"Quit starin' at me," she muttered._

_"Teh. And I thought you were pretty nice to actually stay and treat me..." he sighed. "But, you must be happy that Senpai of yours was being so sweet to you." he remarked._

_Her eyes looked down for a brief moment, making her sigh. "Listen. I highly doubt I'll be in love with anyone, more or less him, anytime soon. Besides, a guy like him probably has someone already."_

* * *

_"Is...this the place?"_

_Gai gazed at the manor before him. The place was pitch black, and it looked like no one was around. He merely took a step forward, only to hear footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly raised his fist, about to hit whoever was behind him...Only, to find his fellow rival gazing at the the area with cool look on his face, much to his disappointment. Gai merely batted his eyes, and slowly lowered his fist, letting out a sigh._

_"So, this was where she was kidnapped?" Kakashi questioned. _

_"Probably." Gai huffed. "Sheesh, who would've known that they would kidnap the girl instead?" _

_"So you're their bodyguards from Konoha..." a female voice spoke up. "It's no use trying to find her for now. You obviously don't want anything __**bad**__ happening to her, right?"_

_The two of them look at her, who simply stood there with a cool look on her face. "All I ask, is that you just go along with this meeting tommorrow, and don't you dare try to find her. I assure you, she'll be fine."_

_It was clear that she could be lying. Though, they didn't want to take the chance and try to raid the place by themselves. They knew they will probably harm the girl. Before they even said anything, all they could hear was footsteps quickly approaching them. _


	18. Kimi no Subete Ni

**Author's Note: **_Part two! A lengthy chapter, where I will also introduce Sumire's teammates and conclusion of this flashback! I'll also make a transition to when Naruto: Shippuden starts, so Naruto's in this story. I might possibly re-edit this when I get the chance..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi or Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden. I only own the various OCs that appear in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
**

君のすべてに**/ Kimi no Subete Ni**

* * *

_"I swear. Where on EARTH did those two go?"_

_Balancing their belongings in her arms, Sumire was marching ahead of the three other members of the family with a dark look on her face. She wanted to punch something so badly. Grabbing her by the hand, Shouta quickly began to lead her ahead of them. Something was wrong, and it was driving her crazy. The poor girl was lacking sleep, and she waited up for them throughout the night. There were bags underneath her eyes, and her hair was even more messy to begin with._

_"Do you think those two will be alright?" the worried mother whispered._

_"...Yeah. I highly doubt those two would die so easily," Sumire shrugged. "That's why I got angry at Shouta for making fun of them...Even though this is my first time meeting them, my father told me to never underestimate people like them."_

_"Hey, Koyama. Before we get there, take off your headband and your vest," Shouta spoke up. "If they find out that you're a shinobi, they'll probably do something to Kiku. I don't want to risk my sister getting hurt."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows, slowly stopping in her place. Unzipping the green flack vest, taking off her headband, Sumire placed the two articles of clothing into her bag. Before they could even move on, Sumire quickly took off her torn shirt, revealing her scarred body and her tank top. Her eyes looked at the shocked look on the Takeda parents and Shouta's face by the amount of scars on her body. She rose an eyebrow at Shouta's face, quickly sparking her to slap him in the arm._

_"Oh jeez. Stop starin'," she grumbled. "I'm only doing this to make it look somewhat legit. Sheesh."_

_Sumire quietly walked ahead, where eventually the four of them found themselves in front of a large group of buildings. Her eyes looked around, only to find a guard in front of her. She froze up for a brief moment, only to see Shouta quickly running up to her._

_"Sorry. This is my girlfriend, Sumire," Shouta said with a polite bow. "I would like to bring her inside to the meeting."_

_"__**I will murder you myself...you bastard...**__" Sumire whispered. _

_"__**They might do something to you. You can most likely find Kiku then...**__" Shouta nudged. "Well! Can we go inside?"_

_"We need to talk to your...girlfriend first. Please go on ahead," the guard stated._

_Sumire quickly shoved her, along with her teammates, belongings into Shouta's arms, while the family walked in. When the door closed behind them, immediately, Sumire was surrounded. A tiny smirk formed on her face. With them staring her down, she could feel her heart slowly beating faster. She hated this. She wanted to simply get rid of them...But, she didn't want them to hurt Kiku. She felt someone gripping on her wrist, tying her wrists together._

_"Well, we can't have someone like you around, would we?"_

_"Where's Kiku-chan?" she grumbled. "Tell me!"_

* * *

_"My...Shouta-kun, you're such a handsome man!"_

_By the time Shouta had entered he had noticed Kakashi and Gai already inside there...They didn't speak, instead, they were by his side, sitting quietly. In front of them was a pretty woman with her husband by her side, and their daughter sitting across from Shouta. This alone was something to be suspicious about. While the parents were talking, Shouta couldn't help, but to look back at the two jounin._

_"__**They probably did something to Sumire...didn't they?**__" Gai whispered, furrowing his thick eyebrows. _

_Kakashi glanced over to Gai, and shrugged. "__**She's most likely trying to find Kiku. By the looks of things...she's probably running around here.**__"_

_They needed to look for the girls...This meeting felt out of place and wrong. _

_"AHHHHHHH!" a male voice screeched from outside._

_Quickly sliding the door open, there was a man who was on the floor, with a bruise on his face. Nearby was the infuriated kunoichi with her hands tied behind her back. Her eyebrows furrowed at him, before looking up at Kakashi and Gai._

_"Sheesh. You guys suck," Sumire retorted. _

_"You...Don't you care about that kid?" the man screamed._

_"Of course I do, but if you dare try to hurt her...I won't let anyone have mercy," she glared. "So~ Try and catch me, mister!"_

_The guys simply sighed, seeing the Chuunin rushing off laughing. They knew it was no use trying to help her, especially since she was acting a tad bit too cocky. Though, when she was running off, she was mouthing something to them, that quickly made them nod towards her...She was searching for Kiku, while distracting those so-called 'guards'._

* * *

_"...__**Kiku-chan? Kiku-chan?**__"_

_Her wrists feeling pain. Her eyes looking inside the dark storage house. She had cut her wrists when she was trying to break the ropes. This painful feeling was...normal for the fifteen year old, though she was more focused on finding the child than crying over this pain. She heard something move, which quickly made her search behind some boxes. She noticed there was a sack there, simply moving back and forth. Her eyes widened, quickly opening the bag, finding an injured Kiku crying._

_"...What happened?" Sumire whispered._

_"...Sumire-neechan..." Kiku sobbed, quickly hugging the kunoichi._

_The child had cuts and bruises on her body. Despite whatever they had said to Kakashi and Gai, they were simply lying. Picking up the girl, Sumire lightly smiled at her._

_"__**Don't worry...I'll bring you to your folks...**__" she whispered, cursing to herself for not taking her mother's advice and actually practice using medical ninjutsu to heal her._

_"THERE SHE IS!" a voice shouted._

_Running off, Sumire had to bring her back to her parents...Or to think of something to get rid of them...Nothing came to mind...She couldn't possibly do this by herself. Gripping the child tightly, she bit her lip. She hated to do this. She didn't want to say anything...But she didn't want to risk the child's life. Her mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. _

_"Senpai...Please...Help..." she muttered. "SENPAI!" _

_A body flew past her, forcing her to stop in her place. She was greeted by a shiny white smile on Gai's face, who gave her a thumbs up, making her sigh in relief._

_"You should know, I couldn't leave my precious kouhai like that!" he grinned. "Good thing you found her!" he shouted, kicking a man in the face._

_"R-Right!" Sumire studdered. "Wait..." _

_Her eyes glanced around...There wasn't a sign of Kakashi anywhere...Where was he? She didn't like the fact he just up and disappeared on them out of the blue. She quickly turned around, trying to search for him, only to not see him anywhere in sight. Her eyebrows furrowed, her grip on Kiku getting tighter. She began to run, wanting to find the Takeda family somewhere... _

_"Where's Kakashi-senpai?" she shouted. _

_Her eyes saw something flying by her. Before she could react, Sumire felt her body flying back, slamming into the tree. Her glasses fell off her face, cracking on the ground upon impact. Her eyes quickly looked at the child, shaking in fear in her arms. She slowly pulled Kiku away to inspect her. She was perfectly fine, but for some reason, the girl was staring at Sumire in awe. Sumire batted her eyes questionably, raising an eyebrow._

_"Your eyes...They're really pretty..." Kiku said. _

_Smiling, Sumire gently patted her head, before quietly pulling out a scroll. "Kiku-chan...I want you to go hide somewhere. Oneechan will go fight these boys, and I don't want you to watch."_

_The child quickly nodded towards her, her eyes filled with determination. "It's okay, Sumire-neechan. I'm really, really, really good at running!" she chirped. _

_Placing a jewel in the child's hand, Sumire pressed her forehead against Kiku's. "Throw this on the ground when something bad happens. One of my summons will help you, okay?" she whispered, as the pair gave each other a short hug and went their seperate ways._

* * *

_"Rising Sun!"_

_Lighting spouted from the ground, when Sumire stabbed the ground with her kodachi. Her eyes gazed at the bodies falling to the floor, watching them stare at her. Something felt wrong. Her heart began to beat faster, her eyes widening in shock. She could feel an adrenaline rush coming to her wanting to kill someone, her blood boiling to the point that rage fueled her body. Gripping her kodachi, Sumire glared at them, with a sadistic smile on her face. The kunoichi's body slowly was shaking, as she bursted out in laughter._

_"Hah! You fools think you can take me down so easily?" she laughed."I'll make sure that you all wished to live in the dephs of hell!"_

_She snapped. Her face turned twisted, her smile turned sadistic. Her body slowly moved forward towards them, watching them trying to take her down. She could feel things flying past her, simply slicing her cheeks, arms, and legs. She held out her kodachi as a few of them quickly went to defend themselves. She quickly sliced them, tainting her kodachi with blood. _

_"That girl..." one of them cringed._

_"You bastards have ten seconds to retreat or else!" she shouted. "Though~ Unless one of you guys would just ab-so-lutely love to be the main target when I practice my new jutsus!" she barked._

_"Don't you care about that kid?"_

_"Of course I do...It's just irritating that adult men have sunk so low as to kidnapping a child and beating her!" _

_Smoke filled the air in the area where Kiku supposedly ran off to. Biting her lip, Sumire quickly looked at them, before biting her thumb, and sliding the blood down the palm of her other hand. Forming some hand signs, the kunoichi slammed her palm onto the ground._

_"__**ｹﾌ**__**p**__**/**__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu/Summoning Technique**__!" she shouted, when a tiger formed next to her. "Byakko..Take care of these idiots!"_

_When she turned away, she heard the tiger snarl at them. When she ran off, she heard screaming. Stopping at a dead end, her eyes stared at Kakashi and Shota, with Kiku sitting there, crying. She was about to approach them, only to quickly shield Kiku. They were fighting someone...But she couldn't see who. The little girl clung onto her tightly, burying her face into her shoulder. She noticed that she was holding the jewel tightly in her hands, not wanting to use it. _

_"Senpai! What's going on?" Sumire shouted._

_"Why the hell did you leave Kiku alone, Ko...yama?" Shouta stopped. _

_"Sumire! Go take Kiku away!" Kakashi ordered. "This family...They were planning to kill all of us. They wanted to kill Shouta out of revenge!" _

_"REVENGE? What the hell did you do you damn idiot?" she barked. _

_"Tch...Who knew you had a Koyama with you.." someone spoke up. "This will be quite nice to report if I managed to kill one of your people."_

_A bleeding man glared at them, and gripped a weapon in his hands. He was panting, practically out of breath. Sumire released Kiku, however, she felt the girl clinging onto her shirt. Not wanting to look back, Sumire cracked her knuckles._

_"FINE THEN! If you want to fight me, then fight me!" Sumire shouted."Leave everyone else out of it, or I'm willing to hurt you my-!"_

_It all happened so suddenly. He was quickly gone, and when the kunoichi shielded the child, she felt a sharp pain slicing her back. It quickly made her fall to the floor in total pain, releasing Kiku in the process. Her eyes saw Shouta passed out on the ground, while Kakashi was combating this mysterious man himself. Staring at the battle, Sumire slowly forced herself up, as she could feel her blood dripping down onto the ground._

_"K-Kiku-chan..." she whispered, slowly crawling over to the girl. "Please...Please don't..." she whispered. _

_The sounds of metal clashing against each other echoed in her ear, while Sumire slowly looked down at Kiku, brushing back her lengthy hair. "Don't worry...I'll...I'll try to save you." she said. _

_She couldn't perform another summoning. If she did, she would have died on the spot for using up all of her chakra in an instant. Though...She desperately needed to summon Genbu to heal her and Kiku badly...Her skills in medical ninjutsu were practically mediocre. She was so reluctant to learn it, believing that she would have survived no matter what might happen to her...She could feel her hands shaking, her body quivering in fear. During her practice run with one of her mother's colleagues, she remembered practically murdered the fish that she was supposed to heal. This, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. This was a human life she was supposed to save._

_Her hands were on top of each other, as a small green light emitted from her hands. She remembered to try and take it slow. She was panicking far too much than she expected. _

_"Sumire-neechan...Am...Am I going to die?" Kiku whispered, slowly opening her eyes._

_"No...Don't try to move as much, sweetie okay? Oneechan...Oneechan will try her best to help you, okay?" she said, trying to hold back the tears. _

_"Sumire!" Kakashi yelled. _

_Her eyebrows furrowed, as she quickly pulled Kiku away from him. Getting up, Sumire could feel herself getting extremely lightheaded from blood loss, however she was able to pick up and grip her kodachi tightly in her hands. Her vision was getting hazy. Her heart was slowly beginning to race. She tried to swing at him, hoping to at least injure him, however, she felt something painful hitting her stomach. Sumire flew back and landed on the ground hard._

_"Y-You...You son of a..." she muttered underneath her breath._

_Before she got up, she heard a scream echoing throughout the area. Her heart felt like stopping. Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. Blood dripping out of Kiku's body. Her body began to shake, her eyes began to water. Raising her hands up to her face, Sumire couldn't feel herself breathing._

_"...You didn't..." she trailed off. "No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, gripping the locks of her hair. _

_"Try to get a hold on yourself!" Gai shouted, as he ran into the scene._

_Sumire stood there, glaring at the man. She was muttering words underneath her breath, wanting to strangle the man for his sin. The two jounin stared at her, noticing that she practically snapped after what just happened. _

_"I will kill you.." she muttered over and over, feeling her vision getting blurry. "I...won't allow you to live after what you've done!" she screamed. _

_Her hand picked up the kodachi, as she quickly ran over to stab the man in the stomach. A huge smile formed on her face, seeing blood dripping down from his wounds. It was clear that she wanted to murder the man, however, the pair noticed the girl's hand was shaking...As if she was more nervous to even harm him, than she appeared to be. She took a deep breath, and before she could even strike once more, her body was pulled back by an arm, her eyes covered by a hand._

_"H-Huh?" she studdered. "W-What are you doing?" she barked._

_"You really can't kill someone so easily...Can you?" Gai whispered into her ear. "Don't...Don't force yourself to do such a thing, if you can't do it."_

_There wasn't an answer. All she did was stand there silently, as her body stopped shaking. The man in green felt tears in his hands, and as soon as Kakashi took care of that man, Gai immediately released Sumire. Tears were flowing from her blue eyes, as she quickly scrubbed it away. _

_"I'm...I'm so sorry, Senpai..." she whispered, looking away from them. "It's all my fault... If I wasn't so stupid enough to let myself be known as a Koyama, this wouldn't have happened!" _

_"H-Hey. I-It's not your fault, Sumire-chan." Gai said nervously. _

_"You've saved me from becoming someone I would regret. No matter how hard I try...I don't know why I can't stop crying." she whispered, kneeling to the ground, crying her eyes out. _

_"...We never knew that you were like that." Gai said, with a huge smile on his face, ruffling Sumire's hair. "You shouldn't let yourself cry over that."_

_"But Gai-sa-"_

_"You were hiding those eyes of yours because of what might happen to you." Kakashi spoke up. "It's not considered as a kekkai genkai in a way, but it shows you're part of the Koyama clan. You can't escape the fact you were born into that family."_

_Sumire couldn't show her shameful face in front of them. She covered her mouth, trying to hold back the urge of screaming out in agony. Gai slowly pried off her hand out of her mouth, as the pair watched her holding back everything. When she was gathering her dropped weaponry, the blood had forced her to stumble over and fall to the ground. She was quickly helped up, as she picked up the glass shards on the ground. _

_"You okay?" Gai questioned._

_"...I-I'll be fine!" she grumbled. "I...I just need to get bandaged." she muttered, wiping her tears away. "But...please don't tell anyone...I'm begging you..."_

_She sealed up her weapons and looked at the two of them. "C-Come on you guys...We need to h-head back..." she whispered._

* * *

_"I...I know Kiku-chan would have grown up to be like Sumire-chan...  
Frankly...This is the first time that I ever heard Kiku-chan compliment someone.  
She admired Sumire-chan for being kind to her, even though this was only just an escort mission..."_

_Mikako sighed, as she looked at the passed out Sumire hanging off of Gai's back. After this whole affair, Shouta mysteriously disappeared shortly after, leaving just Mikako and her husband alone to be escorted back to Konoha. It was already two days since the whole fight. During this whole duration, Sumire was passed out on Gai's back, while they were travelling back to Konoha. It was already known that this mission was a failure, especially since they lost someone in the process. _

_Entering the gates, there were two teenage boys lounging around there sighing. One had two-toned, light brown and blond hair, while the other hair reddish brown hair. Apparently, it looks like they've been there, simply __**waiting**__ for someone. _

_"Ah~ Susumi's takin' long in getting back... I mean, it's weird if it's only just us two dealing with Atsucchi. I mean, it's a lot easier for him to spout out compliments about his girlfriend to Susumi than us," the boy with the red hair remarked. _

_"That dork's probably causing trouble for those two Jounins. I don't get why you have the urge to take care of Sumire, Kaimu, " the two-toned haired boy replied with a smirk. _

_The jounin stopped in their places and looked at the teenagers who stopped in their place. The red-headed boy froze up, as he shoved his friend and quickly approached the pair with a stunned look on his face. _

_"...What happened to her?" he exclaimed. "And where's her glasses?" _

_"You are..." Kakashi spoke up._

_"Ah... I'm Sumire's teammate, Maeda Kaimu and over there, is our other teammate, Tennouji Hiroto, nice to meet you," he replied with a friendly smile. "We're students of Amagasaki Atsushi."_

_For the jounin, that did somewhat ring a bell. He wasn't too well-known in the village, however, they know him to be a bit of a flirtatious man with tanned skin and a loud attitude. He has a reputation of spoiling people, especially his own students...However, if they didn't listen to him, he would often rip off his shirt and scream at them. Frankly, he was a bit of a weirdo, but he was very kind in the exact same way. _

_"Sheesh. I wonder how she reacted without her glasses..." Hiroto remarked, jabbing her in her stomach. _

_Sumire's eyes slowly opened, as she slowly took notice of her surroundings. Her eyes glanced from side to side, and when she saw Kaimu, tears began to form in her eyes. As Gai put her down on the ground, she quickly rushed over and hugged Kaimu tightly. He lightly smiled, and gently patted her head while she was hugging him. By the looks of things, she was practically overjoyed to see him, and obviously, she didn't want to let him go._

_"K-K-." she cried. _

_"All right, all right, I'm here now," he said with a tiny smile on his face. "Go cling onto Hiroro and we'll take you back."_

_The teenage girl reluctantly released him, and marched up to Hiroto, who let a sigh. She quickly jumped onto his back, as he began to walk down a road, leading to a residential area of the village. Kaimu looked at Kakashi and Gai, politely bowing to his two upperclassmen. _

_"Thank you, for taking care of her," Kaimu said. "As her childhood friend and neighbor, it's been a while since I've seen her cry like that,"_

_"Ah, Kaimu-kun. What did you mean when you saw her without her glasses?" Gai questioned furrowing his eyebrows._

_A slightly serious look formed on the redhead's face, as he looked down. "Sumire...has a bit of a phobia when men stare at her. Apparently, when we were younger, she was often stared at by perverts and such. Whenever we go out, I usually have to go with her to almost everywhere, since she'll end up crying in fear. When we became Genin, she purposely made herself look like that so she wouldn't get any sort of attention..."_

_"...So that's what it was..." Kakashi muttered. _

_"Uh...If you two have a mission with her again, please take care of her again!" Kaimu said. "I know she can be a bit too much to deal with, but it's only just that she's plain stubborn. If you look past that, she's actually quite sweet." Kaimu smiled._

_"Ah~ Don't tell me you're in love with her!" Gai grinned._

_"Ah, no, that's practically impossible," the redhead laughed. "We're only best friends, but that's it. Besides, I can only take care of her as a friend, and as an older-sibling figure. Though, when she's in her mid-twenties, I don't mind marrying her and taking care of her. It'll be nice seeing her smiling all the time when we have kids," he sighed._

_"YO! Kaimu! I will drop this fat idiot to the freakin' floor and finish my training if you don't hurry up!" Hiroto barked._

_Kaimu lightly smiled to the two upperclassmen, as he quickly ran to catch up with his two teammates. Watching him run, they soon glanced at the concerned Mikako, who looked down trying to hold back her tears. Already, that woman lost two of her kids. One disappeared, while the other suffered a horrible fate. She quietly turned to her husband and began to cry, while he hugged her lightly. There was nothing the jounin could do other than to try to get over it... However, they were wondering how the kunoichi was taking it..._

_"Listen...Sumire did her best trying to protect her, and we all knew she was willing to die for Kiku, but..."_

_"It's fine..." Mikako said softly. "I don't blame her...I would have done the same thing if I had the willpower to do so...I know I won't see her again anytime soon, but when you see her again, please tell her to visit us, okay? She'll probably want a picture of Kiku-chan..." _

_When the couple walked away, the pair sighed. Gai began stretching, while turning to grin at Kakashi, who was simply reading his Icha Icha book._

_"Up to a challenge, my rival?" he questioned._

_Glancing up at him, Kakashi clapped his book shut. Before he could say anything, he looked down the road, to where the trio of Chuunin had left. He wanted to head down that other path, but instead, he glanced over to Gai, who was eagerly waiting for his reply. Putting the book away, the silver-haired Jounin lightly nodded to him. _

_"Of course."_


	19. Toki no Kakera

**Author's Note: **_Have you ever got that feeling when you read something after so long...And you wanted to finish it so much? I mean, I haven't updated this along with so many other stories in ages, and I felt like writing this again after reading it. I wanted to try and improve my writing style, as well, so hopefully this could be some sort of improvement. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**

**時の描片****/ **Toki no Kakera

* * *

"...Sheesh. Don't hog all the meat, try to eat your veggies! You fattie!"

"Who are you callin' a fattie, Hiro?!"

"You, you ugly woman!"

Eyes glared at each other from across the table as they glared at the cooking pieces of meat in the hotpot. Sitting in an apartment was Team Atsushi. Sumire, along with her two teammates, Kaimu and Hiroto, met up in Kaimu's apartment to eat a hotpot together for old time's sake. Yet, already, Sumire and Hiroto were bickering.

"You two, never change," the strawberry blond, Kaimu smiled, brutally smacking the pair in the head.

They winced, and glanced at Kaimu with a teary-eyed look on their face, before pouting in unison.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about Susumi?" Kaimu questioned, as he began to drink tea.

The brunette was silent while she was eating, trying to find the words to say to her two teammates. Placing down her ricebowl and chopsticks, she took a deep breath and looked at them with a sad look on her face. She bit her lip hard, thinking of various words to say to them, trying to explain the situation.

"I got some pictures and a letter the other day. Someone's planning to hurt Momoko because of what happened ten years ago," she said. "I-I don't want to tell Senpai because, that incident was _my_ fault to begin with. If I wasn't so cocky and reckless back then...Then Kiku-chan..."

"They said it wasn't your fault, right?" Hiroto questioned, biting his chopsticks. "I mean...It's _fine_ to tell him then,"

Gripping the end of her skirt, her eyes stared at the floor thoughtfully. Thoughts ran through her head, making her palms sweat at the eerie thought.

"_I just have a bad feeling about who it is_," the brunette muttered. "Though, I do believe it's better if I confronted him. Clear things up with him. If he wants to kill me...Then I'll let him."

The guys looked at her with a concerned look on their faces. Hiroto frowned at her decision, while Kaimu kept his composure. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kaimu smiled at her, looking at her straight in the eye.

"What about Momoko? It's going to be bad if she loses her mother again, right?" he questioned.

"That's the thing... I _don't_ want to be separated from her. I can't afford the past to repeat itself," Sumire cried out. "Momoko lost her parents, and now she'll lose _me_...My father reluctantly accepted her, who knows what will happen to her if I'm gone?"

The duo stared at her thoughtfully trying to form words to say to her. Kaimu was about to pat her shoulder only to stop before he could do anything. Hiroto was about to pull out a friendly joke, only to stop himself, seeing utter pain coming from the woman. The last thing the two of them even want was to have her sobbing even more and them feeling even more lost over what to do.

"...We'll figure something out...We _always_ do."

* * *

After patting Momoko to sleep, Sumire sat on the edge of her bed letting out a brief sigh. Tonight, she was supposed to go out with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma , however, the paranoia had gotten to her. She was worried far too much right now to leave Momoko alone at night. Earlier today, she had left her with her mother, just to go talk with Hiroto and Kaimu.

"...I probably...need to go see him soon..." she muttered, pushing back her locks.

Forcing herself up, Sumire began to head towards the door, only to feel tears forming in her eyes. A horrible feeling was tugging inside of her. She felt like death was really waiting for her soon. She knew she was going to die, but another part of her had told her she wasn't ready to.

Taking a deep breath, the Jounin was straight out the door and heading to the spot where she needed to meet him...Outside of the village. She kept telling herself, she had to atone for what had happened. Letting that poor girl die. Not saving her. Everything from the past was weighing down on her heart so much.

"_It's been a while_," a voice spoke up.

Looking up at the man before her, Sumire frowned. Takeda Shouta. The son of the aristocratic family she protected a long time ago. However, he wasn't the cocky guy she often bickered with. By his voice alone, he sounded emotionless...If she were to die now...She could imagine his face wouldn't show anything...Like how she would've ended up to be.

"Tell me. Why didn't plan to kill me earlier?" she questioned slowly approaching him.

"Isn't it better? For you to experience the same exact pain that me and my family have experience?" he questioned. "My mother...hasn't been herself since then, you know."

Her eyes stared at Shouta's face, stunned by what he said. She remembered the face of his mother after they had came home. She was quiet, but Sumire didn't know how much the girl's death affected the woman. Looking down, the brunette had a pain-filled look on her face. She couldn't breathe anymore.

"_You really want me dead, don't you?_" she whispered.

The kunoichi could hear a blade being drawn from its sheath. Tears formed in her eyes, as she began to bite her lip, watching the steel shine in the moonlight.

"Exactly."

Sumire began to slowly take a step back slowly beginning to run off, wanting her time in this world to last longer, Before she can even get far, the woman felt a sharp pain slicing her abdomen. She cried out in pain, before glaring back at the man before her. Her body froze up in place, seeing the look in his eyes. The look of a cold-blooded killer.

Stumbling back, Sumire knew she had to defend herself. Slowly forcing her hands up, the brunette tried to form a hand sign, but, she was shoved to the ground, feeling a hand gripping her throat. Her hands try to pry his hand away, only to feel herself getting weaker.

"_Get your hands off of her, you son of a- _"

Everything for her was a blur. All she heard was pain as everything turned to black. Her body felt someone picking her up. Though...Who was it? Everything was all bunched up together in her mind that she couldn't make out. When she woke up, Sumire glanced to see a figure carrying her in the darkness. They looked down at her, and muttered,

"_You finally woke up._.."


	20. Ashita Ga Kurunara

**Author's Note: **_I literally had to rewrite the end of this chapter. It was super frustrating on how to end this chapter to make it work for the next chapter. So...UGH._

_**Disclaimer:** __I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

_**Hatenai Sora**  
**明日がくるなら****/ Ashita Ga Kurunara**_

* * *

"_You're finally awake,_"

Sumire couldn't comprehend what was going on. Who was holding her? Who was her savior? Her mind began to focus on that voice. It was a male voice. Certainly someone she had to be familiar with. She leaned on that man's chest, for a moment, as they entered the village once more. The moon slowly hits his face, giving her the chance to sneak a glance at his face.

"..._H-Hiroto_..." she choked up.

"_Tch._ Don't cry, ya idiot." her teammate grumbled. "Me an' Kaimu tried going to your place to check up on you...Then we heard Momo cryin'...Then Kaimu had to comfort her while I had to save your stupid self from getting murdered,"

"Thanks," the brunette smiled.

"A-Anyways! I-I'm gonna bring ya to K-Kakashi's place...We...told him about what's going on...But it's better if ya talked about the rest with him," he replied, trying to prevent himself from stuttering.

The woman froze up as she flailed to try to get out of Hiroto's arms. That was probably the _last_ place she wanted to go to right now. However, she felt Hiroto quickly smacking her in the head, causing her to stop. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood for her fooling around one bit. Her eyes stared at the male's dark eyes, who simply glared at her, on the verge of blowing up.

"STOP IT. I don't give a crap if you're going to cry again, but ya gotta tell this to Kakashi-senpai, otherwise, you two need to break up. You're turnin' pathetic, Sumire," the jounin scolded.

Sumire turned silent, as the two-toned shinobi huffed. He continued to lift the girl towards Kakashi's apartment, where he knocked on the door. They were greeted by the silver-haired jounin, who wasn't too pleased to see the kunoichi in the arms of another man, yet was relieved that she was alive.

"Here," Hiroto muttered, putting down the brunette. "Better tell 'im everything. And I mean EV-ER-YTHING, otherwise, I'm telling Kaimu!" he barked.

"We'll be just fine," Kakashi smiled.

The other Jounin bowed to him, before glancing over to Sumire, who froze up in her place, and back to Kakashi. "Take good care of her, Senpai!" he shouted before heading off.

The woman glanced up at Kakashi, watching him lightly waving to Hiroto as he walked off. As she slowly opened her mouth to say anything, Sumire was pulled inside and the door was slammed shut behind her.

* * *

"...Kakashi-san...?"

Sumire found herself cornered nearby the door with Kakashi hovering over her, staring into his dark eyes. Boy, did she make him look worried. She felt his hand cupping her cheek, before she felt his forehead pressing against hers. Was it good? Was it bad? She couldn't tell.

"_Thank god, you're alive_," he whispered.

His arm slowly wrapped around her waist pulling her body close to his. Pulling down his mask, Sumire could tell he was about to press his lips onto hers...However, the kunoichi's hand slowly pulled up, pressing her hand against his lips, stopping him from doing so.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I...can't...I've...kept so much from you. I just...'

His hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, as his eyebrows furrows, watching her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I met him again. _Takeda Shouta_. He was following me, taking photographs of me and Momoko when we're out in the village. He gave me a warning note telling me that he was going to kill Momoko... I...I had to do something about it. I knew back then it was my fault that Kiku died. I didn't want to get you nor Gai-senpai involved...But when I went there...I thought that if I let him kill me, let him get his revenge...it would be better..."

Sumire couldn't help, but to watch the man lean against the wall, slowly sliding down and sitting on the floor. He was taking in everything she said quietly, making the woman feel even more guilty for hiding it. Pushing back her locks, Sumire quickly knelt to his level and looked at him with a guilt-stricken look on her face.

"...I'm sorry," she began.

Her apologies were constant 'I'm Sorry's over and over. She was about to break down, until she felt the older male pulling her into his arms once more, simply staying silent for the time being.

"I know, you're sorry," Kakashi began. "But, there's other people who want you to stay alive. If they found out you simply died the next day... You don't know how much they'll cry over you. Your family. Your friends...Myself. We all want you to stay with us."

The brunette kept silent, realizing how stupid she's been. She felt Kakashi pulling her onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly, slowly closing her eyes, forcing herself hold back her tears.

"_We made a promise to stay together didn't we...?_" she whispered, only getting a simple 'Yeah' in return. "W-We...will stay together. I promise."

* * *

"...She asleep?"

Glancing over at the sleeping Momoko, Hiroto gently patted the sleeping child with a smile on his face, before opening up a can of beer and opening the balcony door and sitting outside. The two Jounin were at Kaimu's place, where they took Momoko for the night, hopefully getting her to sleep peacefully knowing that Sumire was safe and sound.

The other male looked up at the bleached haired male, with slight concern in his eyes, as he gently placed the comforter over the girl's body.

"Are you feeling alright, Hiroro?" Kaimu questioned, joining his teammate and sitting outside.

"Hm?"

"You...weren't feeling alright after you came back from saving Susumi," he noted, furrowing his eyebrows. "What happened, exactly?"

Placing down his beer, Hiroto leaned on the wooden railing and stared up at the stars.

"Kai," he began. "When I got there, I saw her literally nearly gettin' murdered out there. I didn't want to see her die... An' when she didn't want to see Senpai...it just hurts to see her lookin' all afraid. Afraid to confront him and stuff. I've been used to it before, but lately... It hurts to see her like that y'know?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Kaimu looked at the other man, inspecting him if he was drunk or not. Hiroto mirrored that same face, only to slap him in the forehead to back off, which the other male did.

"Ah. Now you get how I feel!" Kaimu grinned. "You care for her as a sister!"

"N-Not like that, idiot!" Hiroto barked, before realizing what he had just said.

The dark-haired male sat there staring at the blond, curious about his little outburst. Poor Hiroto was covering up his cherry red face, as his teammate simply was stunned by the outcome of what was going on. Sure, he knew those two fought a lot. But, he never knew after tonight...After so long, that Hiroto would...

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah...I'm startin' to fall in love with her,"


	21. Megami no KISS

**Author's Note: **_This mission in this story... is the last mission before I implement the Time Skip / Shippuden the story. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
女神のKISS / Megami no KISS  
**

* * *

"...Tch...Shi-"

Eyes slowly opened to see a grim and gloomy jail cell. Her vision was blurry and on the floor there were tiny droplets of blood. The air was cold, there was barely any light. Trying to move her body, Sumire noticed something wrong with this picture. She was suspended in the air, her wrists bounded by thick rope. She was too exhausted to force her way out.

"_Who knew Konoha had the Koyama heiress?_"

"_We can use her, she doesn't seem to have much on her,_"

Her mouth opened to try to cry out for help, but nothing came out. However, she came to the realization...She was alone. Everytime...she was in danger, someone always came to save her. This time, Sumire was on her own, trapped and exhausted. No one knew where she was held captive...It was her and her alone that she can only get out.

Closing her eyes, she began to think to herself, feeling like time is slowly running out.

_'THINK. THINK.'_ the brunette repeated to herself, trying to free herself.

"_Is she awake?_"

Footsteps were coming closer, making Sumire's heart pick up the pace, forcing her to choke up. She was definitely running out time...She had to think of a pla- _Too late_. She could hear the cell doors slowly opening in front of her.

* * *

_**A few days earlier...**_

"Sumire. It's been a while since you've been assigned a solo mission, hasn't it?"

Staring intently into the eyes of the dazed kunoichi, Tsunade was reading off of what was given to her by the client. However, Sumire was tired. She woke up this morning not feeling too good. After what happened last night, she barely slept, and yet, she ended up getting called to the Hokage's Office quite early. Shizune could tell there were dark circles underneath her bright blue eyes, even if she hid it underneath her thick glasses, and simply felt bad for the woman.

"SUMIRE," the blond spoke up once more, as the other kunoichi snapped out of her trance.

"Yes m'am!' she froze.

"My goodness. I'm thinking Kakashi is becoming a bad influence on your attention span..." the older woman grumbled, rubbing her temples. "You're assigned an A-Ranked mission to check out some matters going on Ishigakure. We...heard about your family lineage, that's why we want you to go use it to dig up information to see if they're plotting anything,"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sumire looked at Tsunade with a grim look on her face. "You want me to become a mole?" she questioned.

"We heard that there were members of the Koyama family working there. We're suspicious that Kumogakure are involved with some of the officials there. We want to prevent anything bad from happening, "

Sumire stared at the floor in thought and nodded. She thought it was the perfect chance to see what was up with her family...To see who had given them orders in Kumogakure to do such a thing. Although her father was technically the heir to the family, with her being next in line to take over and lead it, she didn't have a single clue over what they were planning.

"Alright," the brunette replied. "I'll start preparing,"

"We'll be giving you two days to head out. We're thinking it'll be a long while for you to get there and come back by yourself,"

* * *

"You'll be gone for a while, huh?"

Holding Momoko's hand, Sumire looked up at Kakashi as they walked together through the busy streets. It was the day before Sumire was going to head out for her mission. Today, they were on a "date", just the three of them. Kakashi was going to stay over at Sumire's place for the night, and she was going to cook dinner, and they were out and about getting ingredients.

"Yup," the woman sighed. "My first solo mission in a while actually,"

A smile formed beneath the Copy Nin's mask, as he nodded. "Try not to get too hurt," he replied.

"Right, right," Sumire laughed.

As they continued to walk, they passed by Kaimu and Hiroto who were at a stand together looking for ingredients for their dinner. They tried to say hi, only to be ignored by the trio, and let out a brief huff. Momoko quickly took notice of them, and tugged on her mother's arm, trying to get her attention even for a moment.

"Mama! Back there! It was Uncle Kai and Uncle Hiro!" she said.

Sumire looked back at them, as they gave her a nice wave. She lightly nodded at them, only to notice Kakashi's hand slowly creeping up and wrapping it around her shoulder. Her eyes looked up at him, noticing his face. He wasn't too happy to see them, but why? She couldn't pinpoint it, but...was it bad that she said 'Hi' to them? She was pretty confused by his annoyed attitude today.

The pair quickly approached them, as Hiroto cheerfully patted Momoko in the head, greeting the child.

"Yo! Momo-chan!" the blond said.

"Yo! Uncle Hiro!" Momoko greeted with a huge grin on her face.

"...Are we _interrupting_ something...?" Kaimu questioned with a worried look on his face.

The brunette smiled nervously, shaking her head at her friend's question. "N-No, you're no- _MMMPFFTH_!"

"We're on a _**date **_as you can see. The _**three **_of us." Kakashi smiled, covering the woman's mouth with his gloved hand. "Sumire, Momoko, we need to go and prepare dinner, right? Now, if you please excuse us, "

As Kakashi helped Sumire walk past the pair, he looked at Hiroto with a dark look in his eyes, before he continued to walk. Momoko simply waved goodbye to them, as the duo simply stared at their backs, watching them disappear into the crowd. The blond simply frowned at the sight of the other Jounin, feeling his hand shaking in anger and jealousy, while Kaimu inspected him with just a quiet look on his face.

* * *

It was nighttime.

During this time, Sumire was showering, Momoko was sleeping, and Kakashi was reading outside on the balcony. However, Kakashi was out there for a reason. He was waiting for someone to appear, only to have a brief "talk" while Sumire was in the shower. Within a minute or so, the jounin saw Hiroto approaching the house. Clapping his book shut, he went down to see the other male.

"You know we need to talk, Senpai," Hiroto said with a stern look on his face.

"Hiroto, you already know it's her fau-"

"I KNOW!" the blond shouted. "But, I realized something when I saved her the other night...She's still the same like before. She needs me an' Kaimu more right now...You don't know how much I really care for her..."

The jounin stared at Hiroto with a concerned look in his eyes for a while. Watching the other male's look, he noticed how honest he was being right now. He hesitantly touched the blond's shoulder, giving the other male a reassuring smile.

"I understand your feelings. I'll talk to her," Kakashi replied.

"Senpai. It's fine if you talk to her after her mission...However, I just want to make this clear: I love her. _A lot_. Not as a brother. Not as a friend...You know, if you didn't come into the picture and she still had Momoko now..."

The silver-haired male kept his silence, trying to keep himself from speaking up. He finally got the picture now. Closing his eye, Kakashi could feel like this sort of love triangle had happened somewhere before. The man didn't want to admit it, but he knew Hiroto wasn't lying through his teeth.

"I know her far better than you. You know how she and I are when we're together," the blond explained. "That's why...I can't imagine seeing her happy with anyone else,"

During their talk, the pair didn't notice Sumire sitting in her room, eavesdropping, while drying her hair. Her face was still flushed after hearing her teammate's earlier confession. Her hands gripped the towel in her hands, her eyes watering from what Hiroto's been saying so far, before the kunoichi slowly covered her face.

"_...You idiot._"


	22. Hitomi wo Tojite

**Author's Note: **This chapter...I had this in mind for a long time now. Like a really, really long time now...Since back before I even did Chapter 19. Super happy that I got to do this, a bit fast on this chapter, but does clear up on one major subject. I wanted to separate it into another chapter, BUT, I think the next part might be a bit longer. c:

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
****瞳をとじて****/ Hitomi wo Tojite**

* * *

"...I won't be gone long,"

A smile formed on Sumire's face, as she looked at the crying Momoko, who was holding Kaori's hand, as they waved goodbye to her. At the front gate of the village, Sumire was heading out early to her mission, with her mother watching Momoko during this time. After what had happened last night, she couldn't sleep.

_"...However, I just want to make this clear: I love her. A lot. Not as a brother. Not as a friend..."_

It was difficult for the kunoichi to understand what was up with Hiroto. Ever since she and Kaimu had been put into a team with him, she believed him to be like family. Another brother. Though, unlike Kaimu, she and him have often fought a lot, but regardless he cared for her. She never realized that those caring feelings could've been love instead. She was in a state of confusion. She didn't know what to think anymore about him.

Sumire stared at the road ahead of her, the long tedious road. She didn't have time to think about this. She was alone on a mission. She'll talk about this with Kakashi after she gets back. This wasn't the time to think about love. It was her family. Her family was important right now.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Why was she doing this?

Of course, she was playing a "mole", but...this was...a bit much.

Sitting with a bunch of girls, Sumire was trying to go along with what was going on. It was a day after she had arrived, and she had to infiltrate a cabaret bar. The kunoichi dressed up like the girls around her and entertained the guys, but the brunette had to keep a close eye on the men there. She was given a photograph of a middle-aged man, ranging around early to mid-thirties, with black hair and brown eyes. All she got from the photo was that the initials were 'K.I', so she had to dig a tad bit deeper for his name. That was her main target for her mission. Get him drunk, and pry some information out of him.

"New girl! Some of the customers are requesting for you over here!" her manager called out.

Sumire nodded, politely getting up and heading towards a table full of shinobi. They were casually drinking while some girls hung around them. They looked at the brunette and smiled her, some whispered amongst each other, curious about her measurements. However, her attention was focused at the male in the center, who was inspecting her.

_Early thirties. Black hair. Brown eyes. _Sumire thought.

"...I want to talk to her in private," the man replied with a friendly smile on his face.

"Koji-san~ She's new though~!" some of her co-workers whined.

The man named '_Koji_' stood up and wrapped his arm around Sumire's shoulder, as they headed off to a private area of the bar. The woman kept a close eye on him. It could be him. It should be him. She kept praying it was him on the first shot. Otherwise, she needed a reasonable excuse to run off.

"What's your name?" he questioned, as he patted the seat next to him.

"_Su_-..." Sumire stopped. _Don't use my real name. Fu- _"Suzume!"

A smile crept up on Koji's face, as he slowly cupped Sumire's cheek. "You're pretty shy. Never been with an older man?"

"...I..." the brunette stuttered backing up, quickly looking away from him.

The older male slowly inched closer to her, making the kunoichi smell the alcohol emitting from his lips. She fell over on the couch, and watched him hover over her. He slowly crawled on top her, making the woman freeze up on the spot. She didn't know what to say. Normally, under these circumstances, if she was with Kakashi, she would've pulled him down and smooched him, but this wasn't Kakashi, and this man was probably flat-out drunk.

"K-Koji..s-san?" Sumire stuttered.

"You looked like the type who hasn't been _touched_ yet," he said softly.

"Well, I've been..." the kunoichi began, averting her gaze.

Watching him leaning down, trying to plant a kiss on her, Sumire noticed something had suddenly slipped out from his clothes and onto the floor. It was his wallet, where it laid flat-out in the open.

"Y-Your wallet!" Sumire quickly said, gently pushing him off of her, and picking up the wallet.

Her eyes landed on a picture of a baby girl. Brown hair and large brown eyes, with a huge smile on her face. Sumire couldn't help, but to mirror that huge smile herself. Koji quickly snatched his wallet from the woman as he leaned back, lighting up a cigarette in the process.

"..._My daughter_," he muttered.

"Oh, you have a daughter, Koji-san?"

"You.._.like_ kids?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"OF COURSE!" the woman exclaimed, as people glanced over at her with a strange look on their faces. "..S-Sorry,"

"She got her mother's looks. Though, her mother was a nasty one. She had extreme anger issues, and is quite a gambler. Before we had our daughter, she was more cheerful and happy. I'm just happy my daughter has my personality," Koji sighed. "If her mother wasn't as nasty, I wouldn't have left her in Iwagakure with her and that guy she's been seein'."

"..._Iwagakure_..." Sumire echoed.

The brunette had a horrible feeling about what was going on. She glanced over at Koji, who looked at her casually, as he smoked.

"K-Koji-san, what's the name of your daughter, if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned, feeling herself shake at the so-called 'coincidence'.

"..._Momoko. Iwaya Momoko_," he replied. "Something the matter?"

Sumire stopped in her place after hearing the name. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, unable to hold them back. She covered her face, beginning to cry. This is the man. He's Momoko's real father. Sumire didn't know why he had to be the one. She wanted to learn more about Momoko from him. Her birthday. What was she like before she met the poor girl. She felt torn between her mission and this.

"I'm sorry...I...just..." the brunette whispered.

His hand touched her cheek, before feeling the man's arms dropping down and wrapping it around her body. She closed her eyes for a moment. She bit her lip, as a tiny smile formed on her face, knowing one thing:

She got him now.

* * *

"You had too much to drink!"

Carrying him up the stairs, Sumire furrowed her eyebrows, as she helped Koji to her "apartment". Something she had set up before hand before coming here. He was hanging all over her, smelling like he took a bath in alcohol. The kunoichi slid open the door to her bedroom, where she chucked him down on the floor, letting him sleep peacefully. She slipped away for a moment to get changed, happy to get out of that disgusting uniform.

"_I hate ya...Damn, Koyama..._" Koji grumbled in his sleep.

Sumire's stared at him for a moment, slowly kneeling down besides him. She slowly listened to him sleeptalk, trying to hear anything useful.

"_Freakin'...Wants to..._" the man muttered as he began to toss and turn on the floor.

"Wants to..?" the brunette repeated.

"_So, someone from the club said that one of their workers took her home with him..._"

Her heart stopped. Sumire slowly tiptoed nearby to the front door, her weapons were well-hidden in her clothes, and she pressed her ear against the door. She heard the voices in front of the door, still chatting amongst each other. She knew they were here for Koji. Stepping back , Sumire took a deep breath, focusing her chakra on her feet.

"It's open!" she called out.

As soon as the door was opened, Sumire sped towards them trying to at least knock one of them out.

However...

Sumire could feel a rough hand on her face. Someone was quicker than her. She could feel her body slamming onto the floor within a second, and she could feel something wet forming on the back of her head. The woman could feel the air escaping out of her. Quickly forcing herself up, Sumire slowly looked up at the men before her, trying to not admit defeat just yet.

"Heh, I knew it," she smirked, trying to keep her confidence up.

"So, Konoha sent Sumire-sama, didn't they?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Uncle, please. I'm not letting you get away without a fight," she mocked him.

Smiles formed on their faces. There was a grim feeling formed in her stomach. A very dark, scary feeling. She didn't want to take that chance and let herself get killed just yet. Sumire took a deep breath and made a dash down the hallway. They were going after her. She could hear them clearly.

_'Three? Four?'_ she thought to herself, calculating the amount of people behind her.

Pulling out some kunais with tags attached to them, the brunette threw it towards them without a second thought. An explosion was heard from a distance, and the impact made her body fly back. The kunoichi slid back, and stumbled onto the ground, only seeing smoke in the air.

"...That...should give me some time," she muttered, slowly getting up.

"_Time, huh_," her uncle echoed, behind her.

A dark look formed on Sumire's face, feeling her blood turning cold at the voice. She was too afraid of turning around. A hand gripped tightly on her lengthy hair, feeling his hand on her head, his nails digging deep into her scalp . The woman wanted to scream. Tears formed in her eyes. Instead, Sumire pulled out a kunai and blindly stabbed backwards, hearing a cry, allowing her to break free from his grip.

"W-What type of idiot heir lets a man takes grip of their hair?" her uncle stuttered, gripping his bleeding abdomen.

The woman stared at the man before her, holding the kunai tightly in her hand. She glared at him, preparing to attack once more.

"I'm an idiot, but like hell, I'm going to let you kill me, Uncle!" she shouted. "I'll...I'll _kill_ you instead!"

She was hesitating. Once she tried to strike him, Sumire felt a heavy blow to her stomach, noticing that eerie smile on her uncle's face. The brunette could feel herself stumbling, trying to keep herself awake. Instead, she felt something piercing into her arm, quickly causing her to lose conscientiousness, and fall onto the ground.

"...Thanks," her uncle muttered.

Wiping off the drool off of his lips, Koji looked at the other male and nodded.

"It's not a problem,"


	23. Sorafune

**Author's Note: **_Originally...This was supposed to be posted back on Valentine's Day. Again. I failed. Though, it did felt a bit depressing, so it was a good thing I was busy. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
宙船 **/ Sorafune**

* * *

_"...Where is she?!"_

_A frown formed on the twelve-year-old Sumire's face, while she sat next to Kaimu and Hiroto. They were in Kaimu's house, hearing the young girl's father yelling from next door. She was hiding in his room, shaking, as Kaimu held her hand, and Hiroto was peering through the window, keeping watch._

_"Jeez, your dad is strict on that training of yours," Hiroto retorted, noticing the grim look on the brunette's face._

_"All he wants me to do is train, train, train...I don't like it," Sumire muttered. _

_"You know he cares, right?" the red-head smiled, patting her in the head. "I mean, we're only genin, but you'll be SUPER strong in the future right?"_

_Pouting at her friend, the brunette quickly shook her head at him. "Making me carry heavy stuff around the village, or not letting me have a decent break after a day's worth of training isn't something a dad would let his daughter do!" she whined."I would rather go through Atsushi-sensei's creepy training, than what my dad give me!"_

_Both Hiroto and Kaimu stared at her oddly, batting their eyes at her. A sullen look was on her face, resting her head on the red-head's shoulder. Her eyes began to water, making the two boys freeze up in their spots._

_"Things will get better," Kaimu smiled, trying to prevent her from crying._

_"Yeah!" Hiroto grinned. "Don't give up!"_

* * *

"...Tch...Shi-"

Eyes slowly opened to see a grim and gloomy jail cell. Her vision was blurry, and on the floor there were tiny droplets of blood. The air was cold, there was barely any light. Trying to move her body, Sumire noticed something wrong with this picture. She was suspended in the air, her wrists bounded by thick rope. She was too exhausted to force her way out.

"_Who knew Konoha had the Koyama heiress?_"

"_We can use her, she doesn't seem to have much on her,_"

Her mouth opened to try to cry out for help, but nothing came out. However, she came to the realization...She was alone. Every time...she was in danger, someone always came to save her. This time, Sumire was on her own, trapped, and exhausted. No one knew where she was held captive...It was her and her alone that she can only get out.

Closing her eyes, she began to think to herself, feeling like time is slowly running out.

"_Is she awake?_"

Footsteps were coming closer, making Sumire's heart pick up the pace, forcing her to choke up. She was definately running out time...She had to think of a pla- _Too late_. She could hear the cell doors slowly opening in front of her.

"Good morning," a voice greeted.

Raising her head, the brunette saw Koji smiling at her. A frown formed on her face, giving her that urge to kick him in the face. He stared at her straight in the eye, cupping her chin, his face nearly close to hers. All she could do, was to glare at him, she was trapped after all.

"What?" she snapped.

"So, you're Taiga's niece, huh?" he remarked. "The Koyama heiress," Koji smirked.

"And? It's just some title," Sumire growled.

Feeling a punch to the stomach, the woman groaned in pain. Her eyes looked up at the man, seeing a dark look forming on his face. His hand quickly gripped on her cheeks, forcing her face up to his.

"You should be happy you're _alive_, woman," he remarked, before he released her face.

Trembling, the brunette felt like she needed to speak up. More like she _had to _speak up. She didn't want to let herself give up and cry yet. Taking a deep breath, Sumire raised up her head, despite her body crying out in pain. With a stern look, she stared at Koji, who gave her a lazy, cocky look while standing there.

"What type of father are you?" she questioned. "What type of father leaves his kid with mother who aban-"

"Shut up!" the older male shouted, slapping her in the face.

Sumire took a deep breath and slowly looked up at Koji, forcing a wry smile on her face.

"You're pathetic," she remarked. "Very, very..._pathetic,_"

The older male was shaking in anger. He kicked her. _Hard_. Hard enough that the rope did manage to loosen up, forcing her to fly back into the wall behind her, slamming into it, and onto the ground. Sumire couldn't move. She was in even more pain than before.

"Tch. Stupid woman," Koji remarked approaching her and looking down at her cringing body.

"..._Idiot_." the brunette muttered, gripping his ankle, mustering whatever strength she had to pull him down onto the floor.

The male's head slammed onto the floor, making him cry out in pain. Koji rolled over to his side, cursing out in pain, while Sumire forced herself up, and began to struggle her way out of the cell.

* * *

"...Where is she?!"

Struggling down the hallways, Sumire kept looking into each room, trying to look for the large scroll containing her weapons, assuming they had stolen it after holding her captive. If she had that...She could just escape with ease. After what Koji did to her, she was sore, and wanted to rest. However, she needed to escape. She had to find an exit...Or at least make an exit.

"_T-They did take it...!_" the injured woman stuttered, cautiously entering the empty room.

Grabbing the scroll and putting it on her back, Sumire slowly rushed out of the room, trying to make her way down the hallway. She didn't want to waste any sort of time now. She began to search with a desperate look on her face, trying to control herself from panicking. Each room either being empty, or leading to a dead-end. Right now, the kunoichi didn't want to lose hope.

"I could hear something from down here!"

The brunette froze up in her place, biting her lip, feeling the uneasiness boiling down inside her body.

"_No. Nononono_..." she whispered, rushing to a corner, her back pressing against the wall.

Could she take them all down in a fight? In her state, it was practically like telling them she wanted to be killed. Biting her thumb, a drop of blood formed, sliding it down her palm. Forming hand signs, the brunette slapped her hand on the floor, as two beasts appeared in front of her, looking her in the eyes with some concern about her current condition.

"...Suzaku. Byakko..." Sumire began. "I can only summon you two for now since I'm in this state', " she smiled, soon realizing the situation. "We need to find an escape route, so we can get outta here. Byakko, try to take care of anyone who gets in the way in the opposite direction. I know Uncle is one of those people, but at least hold him off. Suzaku, stay with me."

The tiger stood his ground, before raising up his head and nuzzling the woman. Sumire knelt down and hugged Byakko, looking at the tiger with a worried look.

"Be careful, alright?" she said.

As they went separate ways, Sumire watched the large crimson bird condense down into a smaller form and began flying ahead of her. She heard screams from the opposite direction, knowing where Byakko had taken them down. Before long, she heard Suzaku call out to her, approaching a large door that lead them out into freedom.

* * *

"_Mama, you'll be fine right? _"

"_Of course, Momoko! I'll be fine! I'll get back to you in no time!_"

Standing outside, where there was mainly grass and trees surrounding them, Sumire stopped in her place, feeling her heart stopping. She didn't know how he got there, but Koji was standing there with a stern look on his face, looking like nothing had happened to him. Suzaku quickly reverted into his real form, fully prepared to fight against the man, as Sumire quickly held out her arm, stopping the summon from attacking him.

"No," the brunette commanded. "Suzaku, it's fine," she smiled, weakly.

"What? Are you really giving up that badly?" Koji sighed.

Digging into her clothes, Sumire pulled out a picture and held it up. It was a picture of her and Momoko.

"I'm not letting myself die, because I want to get back to my daughter," she said sternly. "...Koyama _Momoko_."

Furrowing his brows, Koji inspected the picture, before looking at the kunoichi suspiciously. Uneasiness formed on the brunette's face, before she composed herself and began to speak once more.

"...I found her in the outskirts of Iwagakure a few months ago when I was on a mission. She was injured and the only message that was left with her was, '_Take care of my daugher_'."

The man stopped in his place, taking in what Sumire had told him. She stared at him quietly before slowly putting away the picture and slowly approached him, trying to close the distance between them.

"Koji-san. These past few months...I took in Momoko, adopted her, and raised her like my own daughter. I only want to get back to her, _just so she wouldn't be like me_," she muttered.

Her blue eyes stared at the shinobi's hands. They were shaking, slowly curling up into a fist. Koji raised up his fist, preparing to strike her, prompting Suzaku to rush forward to protect his partner, only to see the man stop before he could do anything to her.

"A part of me wants to hurt you...for takin' my kid away..." the male grumbled. "_But_..."

Lowering his fist, Koji slowly patted Sumire's head, looking down at the woman with a sullen look on his face.

"...I don't want my daughter to lose another family member again," he remarked, slowly beginning to push her away from him. "...Because I love her as much as you do. And I don't want someone abandoning her again,"

Sumire nodded as she quickly bowed to the man with a smile. Koji reluctantly saluted to her with a smile on his face, watching the woman climb onto the back of the giant bird. As the summon began to fly up into the air, the brunette had soon heard some shouting coming from the area where Koji was standing. A dark look formed on her face, causing her to look back.

_...Please...no..._ she thought to herself.

After having Suzaku turn around , Sumire managed to get a clear view of what had happened. Although she only saw him a few minutes ago, the kunoichi saw a gruesome sight from where Koji was. It felt like a war had already taken place, and Koji was one of the victims of the massacre. His body had laid there staring up at her, his eyes filled up with tears. Sumire was about to command Suzaku to go down so she could properly bury his body...

But...

One person stood there among those bodies, weapon in hand, covered in blood. He looked up at Sumire with a bright smile on his face, staring at her. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, before Suzaku stared at the man, before flying off once more. Burying her face in her hands, the kunoichi could feel her anger rising inside of her.

"...Why...Why did you have to do that, Uncle?"


	24. Cherish

**Author's Note: **This chapter was supposed to be posted up a lot earlier. Like...A month earlier. But... I decided to revamp a large chunk of it, since a lot of things bothered me in the original draft.

* * *

**Hatenai Sora  
****Cherish**

* * *

"...You okay...?"

It was two days after Sumire had gotten back from her mission. Shortly after arriving, she had passed out, and had to be taken to the hospital by the people at the front gate. She had just woken up, finding herself with bandages in various places. While she sat up, the kunoichi's eyes stared down at the bed sheets, remembering the sight. Momoko's father was already killed by her uncle shortly after she had just left.

"Heyyyyy. Su-mi-re," Hiroto called out to her once more staring at his teammate. "Tch, that idiot. Did she just get her head slapped that hard?" he grumbled.

"Now, Hiroro," Kaimu smiled at the blond. "Let her take her time,"

"Where da hell is her '_boyfriend_'? That jerk hasn't even been in here ever since she got back," the other male sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

The brunette slowly looked up at the two, with a thoughtful look on her face. " _...Is...Momoko...okay? _" she breathed.

They looked at her oddly, curious about her sudden question before a familiar silver-haired Jounin came into the room. The trio looked at Kakashi who greeted them cheerfully, before Kaimu began to drag his infuriated blond friend out the door, letting the couple talk for now. Pulling up a stool, Kakashi sat next to Sumire, gently touching her hand.

"Something happe-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the kunoichi hugged the older male tightly, trying to contain her tears.

"_I saw her father, Kakashi-san_..." she said. "_Momoko-chan's._"

Carressing the back of her head, the male held the shaking Sumire tightly. He slowly pulled her away seeing her torn face, seeing her unable to find the words to begin her story.

"..._I..._" she began.

The door slowly cracked open, Momoko poked her head in to see Sumire. The woman was too focused on the male before her, to notice the child who had slipped in, but the girl was curious over why her adoptive mother was crying in front of him. She stood in the doorway, patiently, holding some flowers in her hands.

"..._I..saw Momoko's father working with my uncle,_" Sumire confessed. "_He...He ended up getting ki-_"

"You...saw...Daddy...?" Momoko spoke up, her large eyes widening at her confession.

Her heart stopped.

Sumire quickly looked over to see the young girl rushing over from where she stood, a glimmer of hope was in her eyes. Momoko's face turned excited and full of joy. Something the kunoichi had never seen for as long as she had been with the girl. Sumire couldn't say the bad news to her, even though her face was looking like she wanted to say it.

"M...Momoko-chan, _s-sweetie_..."

Her voice couldn't project anything else...She just _froze._

Kakashi eyed the woman beside him. She wasn't exactly ready to give out the bad news, more like, she wasn't _willing _to give out the bad news. The man furrowed his eyebrows at the small girl, who was expecting something, anything from Sumire. Before he said anything, he saw the door quickly opening, and there, stood the blond, looking at the girl.

"Mo-mo-chan!" Hiroto interrupted the conversation, with a cheery smile on his face. "It's pretty bad to interrupt yer Ma's conversation, right~?" he said cheerfully, patting her in the shoulder.

Blinking at the blond, Momoko had a guilt striken look on her face, before glancing up at the two adults before her.

"...I-I'm sorry!" she quickly said, her eyes filled with tears, quickly bowing to the two of them.

"Now, why don you leave them alone for a bit, for a bit longer, okay?" he grinned. "I told ya grandma to get ya some sweets for you and yer Ma! Why don't you go find her and help her out?"

The girl quickly nodded at him, and strolled out the door, greeting Kaimu with a forced smile on her face, as she walked off with Kaori. Hiroto glanced back at the two of them with a slightly serious look on his face. He was obviously not happy with what was going on between the three of them. Sumire looked at him, obviously thankful for what had happened.

"Hiro, thank yo-"

"Senpai, what the hell, was that?" Hiroto remarked glaring at Kakashi.

The kunoichi looked at the infuriated blond who was about to literally hurt the other male before him. Kakashi gave a nonchalant look towards him, which nearly got him to punch him, if it wasn't for his teammate beside him.

"You were going to let Sumire cry over somethin' like that?!" he barked. "You know it's gonna be a touchy subject for Momoko as well! You need to back her up! What type of man are you for letting her do this on her own?!"

"Calm down, Hiroto, you know-"

"Plus, you never even visited the kid since Sumire was gone on her mission. So you're gonna act like the cool guy while your girl suffers? You damn coward!"

The jounin stormed out of the room, slamming door shut behind him. It prompted the injured Sumire to quickly force herself out of bed to go after him, but instead, she felt a hand holding her down, realizing that it was far too much for her in this state to go after him. Reluctantly, she simply sat there with a look of despair, holding the other male's hand tightly.

* * *

"Any more of that stuff and you could've gotten yourself kicked out for good,"

Looking at Hiroto, Kaimu let out a brief sigh. They were at the stairwell, with the blond sitting there with a pouty look on his face, and the red-head leaning on the wall. After Hiroto had thrown that fit, the other jounin had to run after him after eavesdropping on their little conversation. He was far too worried about them after seeing what had seeing Momoko walking out like that.

"I had to do somethin' Kai," Hiroto remarked. "Somethin' must've happened durin' that mission with that kid's dad," he said, looking up into the sky.

Rubbing his temples, Kaimu approached him and lightly tapped him in the head with his fist.

"There's some boundaries you don't want to cross, Hiroro, " the man muttered. "How long have we've been 'family' for? I know how you're feeling, but remember what she feels about him. "

"I know how she feels about him...Just that... I don't want her cryin' and we can't do anything about it," Hiroto sighed. "...If...If only I was stronger an'..."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kaimu sat next to his teammate and nudged him. "You shouldn't worry...We'll...still protect her somehow. Just, not as much like we used to."

The blond looked down for a moment before quickly getting up. He couldn't think anymore. Call him 'stupid', but he wanted to see her. Immediately, he began to head back inside, unable to hear his friend calling his name. Kaimu tried to follow him, but instead, Hiroto began to run down the hallways towards her room. He needed to tell her. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

"...The fresh air is...nice?"

Sumire looked over the rooftop to see the scenery of the village with a smile on her face. The blond nodded to her, only to recall the things that Kaimu had told him. Was it really okay? He felt his face heating up, and stared at her. Everything he did up until this point was all a blur to him.

_"Sumire. We need to talk._"

_Hiroto was greeted with a lonesome Sumire, who was staring out the window with a sullen look on her face. She turned and looked at him, her face turning a bit questionable, before reluctantly nodding at him. He took her hand into his, and he stared into her eyes. He wanted to say it, but Kaimu's words kept echoing in his head. It wasn't the right time now. Instead, all he said was: _

_"L-Let's go onto the rooftop!"_

"So...What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Hiro?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Jounin stared at the woman, gulping down his saliva. Sure, he's been confessed to girls before. He had been dating girls before as well. So...Why was this any different? It was only Sumire...She was his best friend...Right. He had to focus and act serious. Though, deep inside, he hasn't been this nervous over something as simple like this for a long time now.

"Sumire, do you honestly still want to stay with that guy?" he questioned.

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette furrowed her eyebrows at her teammate. "...Is something the matter with you lately, Hiro? Of course, I want to stay with him, "

"I wanted to ask you that, because... He never spent time with Momoko while you were gone," he replied. "If you two are going to be a family...Will he ever be with you if you two decide to have kids? You can't just rely on your parents forever,"

Looking down, Sumire slowly bit her lip. She was thinking of an answer to give him. The blond gave her an expectant look, waiting for her answer. Taking a firm grip of her hospital clothes, her eyes slowly looked up at him.

"...I know," she began. "But...I have my reasons,"

"You know, he's not good for you!" he replied.

"Stay out of it, Hiro!" the kunoichi shouted. "Everything going on...It's only between my parents and the two of us, so please, _just...stop..._"

"How can I stay out of it, if the girl I'm in love with, keeps crying over it?" Hiroto shouted.

Sumire stared at the blushing Jounin, who was still flustered over what he had just said. Sure, she had heard him say his feelings for her to Kakashi, but just hearing this in front of her was a completely different story. The kunoichi placed a hand through her hair, trying to play it off casually, but her face said a completely different thing.

"...Y-You're not serious..._Are you?_"

A shaky Hiroto slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Within seconds, Sumire could feel her face heating up from the contact. Pulling his face close to hers, the man moved down and gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"_I love you Sumire. I always have_."


	25. Harukaze

**Author's Note: **I feel like I rushed this chapter. Of course, I did shove a lot of things in here to get more progress in here, but...

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
**春風****/ **Harukaze

* * *

_"I love you Sumire. I always have."_

Sumire slowly pulled herself away from Hiroto and looked at him quietly. The man was always someone she playfully fought with in the past, like a brother. Though...Why did she felt different compared to a few weeks ago, when she heard him boldly saying it in front of Kakashi? Her heart was still thumping inside of her chest. Was it because she wasn't used to those bold confessions?

His face could easily be read when he was joking. Hiroto always tried to hide that _smirk_...Though... By the way he was talking and the by the way he looked right now...He wasn't kidding this time. It was beginning to worry her.

"Hiroto, I-"

"I know..I know you still love that guy," the man began, cupping her cheek."But... I can't break what we have as best friends and teammates,"

The brunette looked at the blond, noticing that his sudden confession had left the two of them silent. Pulling his hand away, Hiroto began to rub the back of his neck, while Sumire began to fiddle with the end of her hair. For the time being, they tried to think of a way to say something to each other. Only thinking it might be too offensive, or even more awkward than before.

"Hey, you-" "Uhm, I-"

"Y-You go first," Hiroto smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, Hiro," Sumire smiled sheepishly, slowly taking her strides back to the stairwell. "I'll...just head back now, if that's alright with you,"

"Sumire!" the blond called out to her. "Before you go, can...Can you at least tell me what happened to Momoko-chan's dad?"

The kunoichi looked at him with a guilt-stricken look on her face. He knew this wasn't the right time to ask...But he wanted to know. The woman took his hand and pulled her teammate to a nearby bench where they sat there quietly. It wasn't for a while before she looked over at the male, trying to formulate the words to say.

"Momoko's father was the man I was supposed to get information out of. During the mission, I ended up getting captured by my uncle, and I was supposed to be held captive...probably killed after," Sumire began.

Her eyes closed reimagining the sight before her. Koji patting her head. That gloomy look on his face. It was slowly breaking her heart, remembering his last words to her:

_"...I don't want someone abandoning her again..."_

Sumire was beginning to choke up, which caused the blond before her. However, she needed to continue her story.

"When I tried to escaped, her father helped me escape...But...He was killed right after I left. A-All...I wanted, was to let Momoko know that he was alive...But, I couldn't _lie_ to her like that..."

By the looks of things, the woman was trying her best to hold back her tears. Without hesitation, the blond held her close to him. Her head buried into his chest. For the rest of the time they were there, they were silent. When they left, they had nothing else to say to each other, other than having to pretend like this confession had never happened.

* * *

_Beep. __Beep._

"_Yo! Sumire! You awake?_"

_Beep. Beep._

Sitting up on her bed, Sumire sat there, her eyes filled with tears, her face sweating. It was almost two months since she had gotten out of the hospital, and she's been getting the same dream every night that kept making her wake up each day crying: _The face of dead Koji looking at her. Her smiling uncle surrounded by the slain bodies._ She never told Momoko yet. It kept haunting her about what might happen to the poor girl if she told her the bad news. However, each day, either Hiroto or Kaimu kept telling her to put herself in her own mother's shoes and wonder what might happen if her mother had told her that her father died...But in this case, this one would've reacted a lot more differently than the child.

Rubbing her eyes with her hand, the kunoichi looked over at the empty spot next to her and let out a brief sigh.

"...I keep forgetting you're not here again," she remarked with a lonely smile. "..._I wonder what would you say to me?_"

Although it was a month, both Sumire and Kakashi haven't been together lately. Both have been "_busy_" with their own thing, with Kakashi training and Sumire getting back into training or spending time with Momoko. Out of that whole month, she only saw him a few times, and only exchanged a casual 'Hello' and 'How are you?' to each other during that time.

"_SUMIRE! Wake up, ya idiot, before I get in there and-_"

Blinking a few times, the kunoichi shuffled to her window to see the sighing Hiroto and the ever-so-smiling Kaimu next to him. She smiled at the two of them, as her red-headed neighbor waved back and the blond slightly blushed. Sumire slowly headed to the bathroom. The woman felt dizzy, and her face was a bit pale. The kunoichi assumed it was from her lack of sleep from the past few days.

"...Just...need a good nap...and I'll be fine," Sumire told herself, looking into the mirror, forcing a smile onto her face.

* * *

"Hey...You haven't been lookin' too hot since you got out of the house, you sure you're okay?"

Heading towards the Hokage's office, Sumire eyed Hiroto thoughtfully, ignoring his remark. They were greeted by some other people who were just leaving...Kakashi and his students. As his two students walked out, Sumire politely nodded to the silver-haired male who was leaving from the window. Although it was a sweet greeting, it was clear there was some sort of distance between the two, and Hiroto took a mental note of it.

"Ah...I almost forgot I had summoned you three," Tsunade remarked with a Cheshire-like grin, as the three of them let out a huge sigh. "Sumire, you remembered escorting Okura Satoshi and his grandson, a while back, correct?"

Freezing up in her place, the kunoichi looked away, as her teammates eyed her in curiosity. The Hokage huffed at her delayed response, nearly wanting to chuck something at the dazed woman to get her back into reality.

"Anyways! Okura-san is came back here again for a visit and has requested you to escort him and his grandson again. Although Gai and Kakashi are occupied with their own things, I want you and your teammates to escort him when he leaves later this week,"

Furrowing her brows, Sumire reluctantly nodded at Tsunade. The two shinobi noticed her uncomfortable look towards the Hokage, and looked at each other, trying to formulate a plan. Within a few seconds, the pair quickly smiled at the older woman, blocking Sumire from her view.

"Tsunade-sama, could ya...excuse us for a bit?" Hiroto grinned, adding a playful salute.

"It'll only take us a few minutes to talk with this one about private matters," Kaimu added, with an apologetic bow. "We'll come back,"

Pulling the kunoichi off to the side, the two men looked at Sumire thoughtfully, who batted her eyes at them.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" she stuttered, waving her hands up in the air. "Just..._we're going to the same place where I found Momoko...and..._"

Leaning on the wall, Hiroto gave a huge sigh. "You want to find her ma, don't ya?" he remarked.

"We can probably look for her once we get there...We'll have the time if we get there safely and quickly," the red-head remarked. "I mean, we can know more about her, and probably get some answers from her,"

Looking up at the two, Sumire pushed back her hair, feeling her vision slowly fading. This was already a bad time for her to feel this way. She took a deep breath, and nodded at them, giving a reassuring smile.

"Let's do tha-,"

"_**AHEM**_**.** I know you three are talking about something '_important'_ back there, but we need at least finish this briefing first!" the Hokage barked. "_I swear, from what I heard from Atsushi-san, no wonder you three were seemed like a handful,_" she grumbled.

The three of them smiled childishly, towards each other with , before shuffling back in front the Hokage's desk.

* * *

"Night, Mama!"

Smiling to Momoko, who was tucked into her bed, Sumire wandered into her room having that sick feeling get to her again. This time, her head was throbbing, and she felt a lot more exhausted compared to earlier. She closed the door behind her, and laid on her bed. Before drifting off to sleep, she heard a knock coming from her balcony window. Forcing herself up, Sumire wandered over, to see Kakashi greeting her with a bright smile on his face.

"...Kakashi-san," she smiled weakly.

"Sorry, for coming in so late," he nodded. "I just really wanted to talk to you,"

Tilting her head off to the side, Sumire looked at him oddly. The older male's face turned a bit serious, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. They were silent for a brief time. She was suspicious by the way he was acting right now. Somehow, this didn't felt right to her. He felt a lot more different, and it wasn't something she shouldn't be happy for.

"I-Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Sumire, I know...We haven't been seeing each other lately...But," the jounin began. "I really think we should just end this,"

...It took her a while to process what he had just said. Her mind became blank. Were they..._Breaking up_? Looking up at him, Sumire stared at his serious expression. This...wasn't a dream. She wanted to slap herself awake, hoping that this wasn't some dumb nightmare.

"_Huh_?" she whispered. "What do you mean?"

"I know," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "But...I have my reasons, Sumire, that's it."

Her heart dropped. The kunoichi stood there in silence, still wondering what had happened between the two of them that made him act this way. Slowly, Kakashi turned around and began to walk towards the glass door. Before he could leave, however, he felt the kunoichi tugging on his arm, which forced the male to look back at her.

"We...We can work it out right? I mean...Do..Do you even still love me?" the brunette questioned with a desperate look on her face.

Kakashi closed his eye, easily pulling his arm away from her. He took a deep breath, and gave her a cold look.

"I..." he stopped. "I don't. I'm sorry,"

Sumire stopped in her place, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. As the door slid shut, she knelt to the floor, unable to contain the tears. As Kakashi stood there in the balcony, he could hear her crying on the other side. He felt horrible, and his face could clearly show the pain. Looking down, his eye met with someone quite familiar. Almost _too_ familiar.

Messy blond hair. That _smirk._

Kakashi eyed Hiroto, who was feeling a tad bit victorious. The blond saluted to him, before mouthing a cheery, "_Stupid~!_" to him, which left the other male with a very bitter feeling inside.


	26. Kaze wa Fuiteiru

**Author's Note: **This chapter came out a lot faster since I started on this shortly after I finished the last chapter, same thing with the next two chapters as well!

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
風は吹いている / **Kaze wa fuiteiru**

* * *

_"...Do...you still love me...?_"

"_I... I don't. I'm sorry._"

It was the day before she headed out for her mission. Sumire was in the hospital with a worried look on her face. She couldn't sleep for a while. She felt sick. Although she deduced it was her being just exhausted, it was strange that it's been going on for quite too long, that she had to go see a doctor for now. She didn't want it to interfere with her mission.

"Sumire-san," the doctor said looking at her from her clipboard. "Now, I want you to listen carefully,"

Batting her eyes, Sumire looked at the woman before her, before lightly nodding to her. Was it really that bad?

"_You_..."

From then on...Everything was a blur. The brunette sat there, absently hearing the doctor's diagnosis, as she nodded to her like it was nothing. Everything the doctor had told her slowly sunk in. She...didn't know how to react to what had just happened. Was this really happening to her? Deep inside, Sumire didn't feel too good. She felt like she needed to cry.

"...By the looks of things, I really wouldn't recommend you not doing your mission tomorrow," the doctor said leaning back on her chair. "Your mother is on duty today, should I infor-"

"No!" Sumire quickly said. "Please...I _really _have my reasons to do this mission tomorrow, so just let me do this mission, and I'll tell everyone after. I...I really don't want everyone worrying about me because of this!"

A stern look formed on the older woman's face, as she eyed the kunoichi. "You know how much harm that's going to do to your body if you do this mission right? I do not want you being hospitalized for being so stupid!" she scolded.

Sumire looked at the doctor with a hurt look on her face, as she slowly nodded to her. "Yes..." she replied, her tone getting softer. "But...I want it to be my last mission for the time being. I...I don't think I can rest without knowing the outcome myself,"

An annoyed look formed on the doctor's face, before letting out a reluctant sigh. The older woman began rubbing her temples before looking at the kunoichi with tiny smile. "No wonder Kaori-san said you're exactly like your father," she remarked.

* * *

"Good morning, I'm...Koyama...Sumire..."

A dazed Sumire nodded to the nodding older man and his grandson who were about to laugh at the familiar introduction. Hiroto was about to lightly smack the woman in the head, while Kaimu stood there with a light smile on his face. The two clients politely bowed to her teammates, who simply nodded to them in return.

"Yo, Sumire, wake up, before I slap you," Hiroto sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The brunette glared at the blond, forming her hand into a fist, while the blond returned that glare, preparing himself to return any smacks she was about to do to him. Kaimu stood in front of the two of them, cheerfully smiling at the Okuras, without a care in the world.

"We've been a team for a long time, so don't worry, they usually fight," he said towards their clients.

"Sumire-chan, how's Momoko?" Satoshi grinned.

"Ah! She's great!" the kunoichi replied brightly, her attitude slowly cooling down.

Though, Sumire was feeling terrible deep down inside for several other things. She couldn't show it in front of him...Even in front of her own teammates. The older male nodded to her, as his grandson eyed her thoughtfully. Slowly approaching her, Shouji gave her a bit of a concerned look, which made the woman freeze up in her place.

"Sumire-san...You seem different," he remarked. "You seem happier,"

_Happier?_

"O-Oh, r-really?" she smiled sheepishly.

She didn't know how to answer that one. That... came entirely out of the blue. Hiroto only looked at her with a questionable look, knowing that she wasn't exactly, '_happier_' with what was going on. He wanted to know. He wanted to really pull her true feelings out of her, but now wasn't at all a good time for him to pull her aside and ask her about it. He was assuming she was still hurt by what had happened last night.

"That Kakashi must be treating you right," Shouji nudged at her.

Sumire grew silent for a moment. Within seconds, the brunette smiled at Shouji, faking an embarrassed look on her face, before playfully smacking him. As the kunoichi began walking ahead with the clients and Kaimu, Hiroto watched play along with it like it was nothing. Somehow...It really did feel wrong.

* * *

"..._Where...is it...?_"

It was in the middle of the night. The group wasn't having much trouble getting to Iwagakure so far, and were making steady progress. They simply stopped for the night, so they could get up early to continue on...However, Hiroto woke up by the sounds of coughing and heavy breathing coming from a short distance from where they had set up camp. As the blond sat up, he realized that the kunoichi had gone missing while his red-headed teammate was fast asleep.

"..._Sumire..?_" the blond whispered, lightly yawning.

Getting up, the male headed over to the sounds out of curiosity. The coughing got a bit louder. To him, he thought this person was sounding quite ill.

"_Water...Where's the water...?_" the voice grumbled.

A female voice. A _very _familiar female voice.

Peeking over, he saw Sumire slumping over on her knees, while absently reaching out and trying to search for her water bottle. Her belongings were nearby Hiroto's feet, the _water bottle_ being one of them. Picking it up, the blond approached her, kneeling besides her, and gently touched her on the shoulders.

"Here you go,"

Quickly swiping the bottle from his hands, Sumire began chugging the water down. She took a moment to compose herself, before looking up to see her teammate eyeing her.

"You're not okay," he retorted.

"...I...I couldn't sleep," she grumbled childishly.

Flicking her in the forehead, Hiroto poked out his tongue at her. "Neither can I with you making those noises," he laughed. "But what was up with you earlier? You didn't seem like yourself,"

Nudging him, the brunette grinned at him. "Am I that obvious?" she laughed. "Honestly, I haven't been sleeping properly ever since..."

She stopped. Was it okay to tell Hiroto everything? Her eyes looked at the blond, who kept a close eye on her. It seemed like he wasn't going to budge if she told another lie again. It was difficult to tell him compared to Kaimu, who generally listens and just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Ever since...?" the male echoed.

"...Ever since..." she began. "I..."

Sumire tried to reassure herself that Hiroto already knew about the Koji ordeal. But, what had happened with her and Kakashi... She didn't want him to overreact. She would assume he would murder the guy in a heartbeat for breaking her heart...Right? Chewing her lips, her eyes met with her teammate's before she felt his hand touching her cheek. By their only source of light, she could faintly see his concerned face.

"_It's fine. You can tell me," _ he whispered.

"...I... I broke-"

_"SUMIRE. HIROTO. YOU OUT THERE?" _

Stopping in their place, the pair heard Kaimu calling out their names, which caused them to freeze up in their places. This was rare. Normally if the redhead called out their real names than their nicknames...It was usually something very serious. Looking away, Sumire eyed Hiroto shyly, before getting up, and slowly getting her stuff. She wanted to save it for later. It wasn't the proper time to tell him now.

"I'll tell you later," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Taking her hand into his, the blond began to walk with the kunoichi back to their campsite. "...Alright,"

* * *

_"Where did you two run off to?!"_

With his hands doing the hand sign of the Ram, Kaimu stared at the pair with a concerned look on his face. There stood a bandit, with something covering his mouth, and his face looking possessed. The redhead eyed his guilty teammates, before letting out a sigh. Kaimu knew this wasn't the time to scold them.

"This guy called for backup," the male explained. "For now, I'll hold off whatever comes this way. Susumi, Hiroro, protect Shouji-san and Satoshi-san," he ordered.

The pair saluted without any hesitation before looking at each other, wondering what should they do for now.

"Go protect Satoshi-san," the blond quickly ordered.

"Eh? Wouldn't it be easier if I protected Sho-"

"No," Hiroto quickly replied. "I want you to be safe. Shouji-san is still young, he can run fast and catch up with me. I know that you'll be safe nearby Kai. I'll take him with me, to provide a distraction for you four,"

Furrowing her brows, the kunoichi let out a huge huff towards her teammate. "_You know I can do missions alone, stupid,_" she retorted.

Smacking her in the head, the man eyed her before heading over to get Shouji. "..._I'm still mad at you for nearly dying from your last mission. Don't want to lose you again,_" he growled, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

Sumire couldn't help, but to feel the guilt getting to her. She looked down for a moment, while waiting for the client to come out. Too many things were on her mind right now: Telling what happened between her and Kakashi to Hiroto. What the doctor had told her about her little _illness_...How to tell Momoko the truth. She was stressing out far too much than she liked and it was beginning to hurt her head.

"Susumi! Watch it!" Kaimu shouted.

A man quickly ran towards her, wielding a blade. He managed to land a cut on her cheek. Without a second thought, she raised up her leg and swiftly kicked him in retaliation, sending him flying back. Her eyes turning dark and cold. Her heart began to pound, everything in her mind became blank, and her body began to move on its own. Without thinking, she pulled out her scroll, and summoned a kodachi. A crazed smile formed on her face, watching the male trying to force himself up.

"_What's the matter~?_" she mocked walking towards him and stepping on his head.

When the elderly man stepped out, he saw that Sumire wasn't herself anymore. From what he deduced, she completely snapped under that intense pressure from whatever was bothering her. He watched her stomping on the poor man's head with the heel of her sandals without a second thought, enjoying the pain he was going through. His eyes widened at the familiar scent of blood at the unconscious man's head.

"_Ready to submit~?_" the brunette laughed, pointing the kodachi's blade downwards towards the bandit's throat.

"S-Sumire-san..." Satoshi whispered.

"...Satoshi-san..." she muttered glancing at him. "You know...About Kakashi and me...We..."

"_You...little bi-!_"

Without time to react, Sumire felt her throat being constricted by a rope, her body quickly pinned up against a tree. Forcing her eyes open, she tried to look at the assailant, assuming it was that other man's teammate, trying to make herself not pass out as much as possible. Quickly, the kunoichi dug her fingers into the skin of the person trying to choke her, trying to force their arms away from her as much as possible.

It was impossible.

This one was far too strong for her. Her panicking was quickly depriving her of air. She didn't want to black out without thinking up of a plan to get her out of there. The kunoichi began to feel light-headed. She assumed it was because of her weakened state, and wanted to cry. Her grip on the man was becoming loose, though she did hear footsteps approaching the two of them coming closer by the second.

"**火遁:真夏の太陽**/Katon: Manatsu no Taiyou! / Fire Release: Midsummer's Sun!"

Hearing Hiroto's voice, Sumire felt hot air infront of her. The person in front of her was screaming in pain, as they quickly released her and ran off, engulfed in flames. Kneeling down on the floor, the brunette was desperately gasping for air, as she quickly looked up to see the blond hovering over her. He let out a sigh, as he placed a hand through his hair.

"I _knew_ somethin' was off when I heard you laughing like a little sadist out there," Hiroto remarked.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the kunoichi quickly got up, giving him a bad look. "I'm...I'm able to handle myself, you know!" she said. "I was able to fight on my own during my last mission!"

Leaning over, the other jounin's face was close to hers, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them. "_You keep forgetting that I keep doing these things because of how I feel about you,_" he remarked. "_You know that me and Kai, will __**always**__ protect you,_"

The woman's eyes stared at his back, watching her teammate turn around and walk with the younger Okura back to where Kaimu was. Sumire slumped to the ground for the moment, her blue eyes filled with heavy guilt. Satoshi cautiously approached the kunoichi, kneeling down to her level, and gently touched her shoulder.

"What were you trying to tell me earlier, Sumire-san?" the client questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

Closing her eyes, the kunoichi took a deep breath and looked at the man with a forced smile on her face. "Kakashi and I broke up," she said. "But, also...Since, you specialize in medicine, you should understand what I'm going to say...Right?"

Watching the man nod with slight confusion, Sumire took a deep breath. The next part made her choke up. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were tearing up. Recalling what the doctor had told her back at home, made her want to her burst out into tears. Instead, she forced herself to keep her composure, and looked at him, with a stern look, to keep him reassured.

"Because... I don't want Kaimu or Hiroto to know about this... Not yet,"


	27. Yowamushi na Honoo

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
**弱虫な炎****/ **Yowamushi na Honoo

* * *

Early morning. Outskirts of Iwagakure.

"Thank you for everything,"

"It's not a problem!"

Satoshi grinned at the three of them, who returned that huge smile. However, his focus was on the brunette, after what she had told him last night. It had him worried for the rest of the night, and obviously he wasn't too happy that she was doing this mission on this first place because of her condition. He wanted to scold her for even trying to fight last night, but at the same time, he was concerned about her health right now.

"You guys must be exhausted from all that fighting!" he laughed heartily, trying to keep a straight face. "Come on Shouji! We'll let them stay for the night!"

The younger Okura nodded in agreement his grandfather, as they headed towards their home, with Team Atsushi following them close behind. Although they were chatting with their clients, the three of them were more focused on one thing: Momoko's original household, and the possibility of sneaking in Iwagakure without causing a fuss. Both Kaimu and Sumire were taking notice of their surroundings, curious about where the girl lived, while Hiroto casually talked to the two men.

"You two have been silent for a while, something the matter?" Shouji questioned, eyeing the red-head and the brunette.

"A-Ah! I-It's not-" Sumire stuttered.

"We know Momoko was originally from around here," Kaimu began without a second thought. "Just want to find out where her birth mother lived is all,"

Shouji eyed the male Jounin thoughtfully, before rubbing his temples in thought. "Her last name was...Iwaya...Right?" he questioned.

They nodded, but Shouji kept silent for the time being. While they kept walking, the trio kept looking at the thoughtful Okura for the time being, wondering if he had some sort of answer, but to no avail. Minutes passed and soon, they were approaching the Okura household. There still wasn't an answer from Shouji and the trio was getting impatient.

"_Well?_" Hiroto whispered to Kaimu.

"_Let's just wait,_" the other male sighed.

As they entered, Sumire quickly felt the exhaustion getting to her. She had the urge to lay down on the tatami mat floor, however, she didn't want to make herself look too obvious in front of her teammates.

"I'll make us some tea," Satoshi smiled, heading into the kitchen. "Sumire, if it's not too much to ask, can you help me in the kitchen?"

Sumire nodded to the man, following him into the kitchen. As Hiroto and Kaimu sat on the cushions, Shouji went off into a different room with a thoughtful look on his face. For the time being, the kunoichi watched the older man make tea, and shuffle through the cabinets, not saying a word to her. Before she could ask him anything, she saw a small white packet being pulled out and given to her.

"This is some supplements that will help your body for now, " Satoshi said. "I know the trip back will be rough on your body, but when you take this with some food, you might not feel as bad," he remarked.

"T-Thank you," Sumire said, giving him a polite bow.

The elderly man eyed her, slowly giving her the tray filled with tea and snacks. "If you were my granddaughter... I would've scolded you for doing something as stupid as that," he said in a firm tone.

A tiny smile formed on the brunette's face as she laughed childishly. "...I wouldn't mind that," she nodded. "...I never met my own grandfather, so...that would've been nice,"

Satoshi looked at the kunoichi with a thoughtful look on his face, watching her leave the kitchen. He let out a concerned sigh and gently shook his head towards the girl.

"...You really did go through a lot, didn't you?"

* * *

"...We can try looking inside the village, but, I don't know how I'm going to sneak you guys in,"

Eyeing the three of them, Shouji looked at them with a concerned look on his face. They were thinking up of a battle plan, wondering how to find Momoko's mother without getting into any sort of fight. It was difficult. They had to think up the right time to look and all they had on her mother was the general area where she lived. They had more information on Koji...But that couldn't be put to use.

"Sumire could pretend to be your wife and you can go in there," Kaimu suggested.

"NO," Hiroto objected, glaring at his teammate.

"I don't mind," the kunoichi shrugged. "I just need to take off my headband and we can act cute together, right?"

"_SUMIRE_," the blond barked.

Everyone looked at Hiroto strangely, who was trying to keep his embarrassed face down a notch. He quickly pulled on Sumire's hand, dragging her into a different room, leaving a confused Shouji and a sighing Kaimu alone together in a very awkward silence. Looking at him with a strange look, Sumire eyed the irritated blond who wouldn't let go of her hand.

"...Sheesh, are you really that angr-"

Putting his arms around her, Hiroto held the woman close to him, not wanting to let her go. "..._It wasn't that, _" he whispered. "..._I just wanted to be alone with you._"

Closing her eyes, Sumire stood there quietly. "Hiro...We're on a mission, you shouldn't do thi-"

"I know," he quickly replied. "But...You never told me what was wrong with you. I know I'm pushing it, but... I'm just worried about you,"

Furrowing her eyebrows, the kunoichi gently pressed her head against his shoulder. "I...I broke up with Kakashi-san," she muttered. "...I...I don't know why he did it or what I did wrong to make him break up with me,"

Gently pulling her away from him, Hiroto gazed at the brunette thoughtfully. His hand was on her cheek, much to the kunoichi's confusion, but her face was slowly heating up from the touch. Moving down, Hiroto gently planted a kiss on Sumire's lips, forcing Sumire to quickly back away from him, covering her mouth with utter shock.

"Eh? Hiro, why did you-"

His face was bright red, obviously flustered by his actions. "If that guy broke it off with you, it's pretty obvious I'm going to take my chance and go after you," he replied. "I'm going to prove it to you that I'm better for you than him,"

The other jounin's voice was as serious as ever. Watching him quietly walk back to the other room, Sumire let out a sigh, trying to compose herself. It was only been less than a week since Kakashi broke up with her and that had to happen, however, a guilty look still remained on the brunette's face for the time being. Sumire wanted to run away from it all and hoped it would go away, but... everything that was happening now was tearing her apart.

* * *

"Hiroto will come in when I give him the signal, alright?"

Dressed in a completely different attire to look like a villager, a reluctant Sumire walked next to Shouji into Iwagakure. They made it seem like a couple, as they passed through the gates, trying to avoid suspicion from the shinobi up front. They casually passed into the village, ignoring the grinning shinobi who were trying to call out Shouji.

"_Everyone here knows my parents pretty well. They work in the village as well-respected doctors, but I just live with my grandfather so I can train under him and take care of him,_" Shouji whispered. "_He prefers living outside of the village, since he can freely travel more easily,_"

"_...So, you had an idea where Momoko's mother is at from them?_" Sumire questioned thoughtfully.

"_Kinda,_" the young Okura nodded, as the brunette hesitantly nodded with him. "The area we're going to...It's not the _safest_ part of the village. I know you can fight hand-to-hand right?"

Biting her lip, the kunoichi smiled at him. "Y-Yes, o-of course," she lied, looking away. She was worried that something bad might happen to her body if she really did actually end up fighting after all.

As they walked together, something felt off to her. Sumire checked her surroundings, looking around for anything strange. Nothing yet. It was safe for now... Hopefully. Looking over at Shouji, the brunette was hoping for any other information out of him.

"So...What's her name? Did you get any pictures of her...?" she questioned.

"She's still using the last name Iwaya, I assume," Shouji shrugged.

Before Sumire could say anything else, they heard a scream coming out of a house. Their eyes watched a rough-looking man walking out of a house leaving the door wide open. The pair quickly shuffled inside to see a woman, kneeling on the floor, holding a kitchen knife in front of her. The blade was pointing towards herself. Her hands were shaking, and she was crying.

"No, you shouldn't-" Shouji shouted, running to try to grab the knife out of her hands without thinking.

Instead, the younger Okura felt his abdomen getting stabbed, and he knelt to the floor cringing in pain. Sumire took a defensive stance, looking at the woman straight in the eye. The woman looked like someone her age with shoulder length, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. The woman sneered at them, staring at Sumire, in particular, with a cold look on her face.

"Tch, don't you dare," she sneered. "People like you make me _sick,_"

Furrowing a brow, the kunoichi stared at the other, trying to appear calm. "We were only here to hel-"

"And what? Go on with your normal lives after?" she interrupted, now pointing the knife at Sumire. "You can never understand..."

"What do you mean?" the kunoichi questioned kneeling to her level, slowly approaching her.

As Sumire got closer...The bad feeling that she felt earlier had come back. Within less than a foot away, Sumire realized something was wrong with her. The woman soon poofed into smoke, as the knife dropped onto the floor. Batting her eyes, Sumire quickly looked around, but the woman was nowhere in sight. Within a split-second, Sumire felt her hair being yanked back.

"_My. It seems like girls like you take pride in your hair like this,_" the woman said casually. "_I remembered when Koji-san used to compliment me for having this sort of hair~_"

Her eyes widened at the name, '_Koji_'. Sumire wanted to look back at the woman's face, hoping she had the same features as Momoko. However, her familiar words had reminded her of how her uncle had scolded her during her last mission.

_She couldn't be her. This woman...couldn't be..._

"What's wrong?" the woman questioned, yanking on Sumire's hair, causing the kunoichi to cry out in pain. "You never felt pain like this right? I mean...You're still young..."

Sumire didn't want to hurt her. She's going to assume this lady was Momoko's mother. Shouji...Shouji was already hurt by what that woman did to him. She was hoping for Hiroto to come in to at least distract her so she can improvise. The kunoichi's eyes closed for a moment, listening for footsteps of any sort, which could be Hiroto.

"...As if you're never expecting _a child _anytime soon, right?"

Without a second thought, Sumire slowly held her abdomen, her heart began to race, her breathing became heavier, her eyes slowly filling up with tears. A recovering Shouji forced himself up, and quickly tried to get the woman to release Sumire. Although the woman managed to release Sumire from her grasp, Shouji ended up passing out from the blood loss from his wound shortly after getting pushed away once more.

Looking over at Sumire, the woman looked at her with a strange look on her face.

"Don't tell me, you're actually preg-"

"I-I am," Sumire stuttered, slowly forcing herself up. "...T-Three months. "

A wry smile formed on the other woman's face. She slowly wandered over to pick up her discard knife and began to point it towards the seemingly defenseless Sumire. The kunoichi began to position herself in the right stance, preparing herself to punch this woman by any means...Until, a swift chop to the back of the woman's neck had sent her falling over, having her pass out for the time being.

Looking up, the brunette looked to see a very grim Hiroto, trying to avoid looking at his teammate. His face wasn't looking too happy one bit and Sumire was hoping he couldn't have possibly overheard what she just said, right...?

"Hiroto, did-"

"...You're carrying Kakashi-senpai's kid...aren't you?"


	28. Kimi wa Kimagure

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
**君は気まぐれ****/ **** Kimi wa ****K****imagure**

* * *

"...You're carrying Kakashi-senpai's kid...aren't you?"

Sumire held her abdomen instinctively, watching the blond trying to compose himself. This was unexpected to hear from his teammate. Especially since just earlier he literally _kissed_ her, and wanted to prove to her that he could defeat Kakashi. Somehow...Hiroto really felt like he did lose against his senpai this time and it tore him deep inside.

Gently pulling on the sleeve of his top, the brunette looked at him quietly. "...It happened...Back when you told me to make up with Kakashi, after you saved me from getting killed by Shouta,"

_"STOP IT. I don't give a crap if you're going to cry again, but ya gotta tell this to Kakashi-senpai, otherwise, you two need to break up. You're turnin' pathetic, Sumire,"_

Hiroto stared at the floor, trying to recall that night. Carrying Sumire in his arms, trying to be a good friend to her, and convincing her to make up with Kakashi. Though, it was the same night that he had told Kaimu that he was in love with his teammate. He didn't know what to say anymore, other than feel that horrible feeling of regret. This was definitely karma.

"Hiro, I-"

"Go and look for some stuff about Momoko," the blond ordered, not bothering to look at her. "I'll get Kai in here to heal Shouji,"

Sumire reluctantly left him and wandered further into the home. The jounin stood there, having a huge mix of feelings that he wasn't able to explain. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something. Instead, Hiroto looked up to see the worried Kaimu leaning on the doorway, who had just trailed behind him.

"We always kept secrets from each other, you know?" the red-head remarked, as he wandered over and began to heal Shouji. "But, each of us had a reason to do such a thing, remember? Overall, we didn't want to hurt each other. Susumi... probably had her reason as well, "

Hiroto's eyes closed for a moment. His teammate was right. Looking at the rooms that Sumire disappeared into, he wanted to talk to her again. He...had to apologize for something more than just yelling at her.

* * *

"_You are three months pregnant, Sumire-san..._"

Looking through the rooms, the kunoichi had thought about what the doctor had told her. It still felt strange and surreal. There were framed pictures on the shelves, in one of the pictures had the woman and Koji on there holding an infant. In decorative font, it read: Nobara, Koji and Momoko. The woman had a smiling face, while Koji was grinning next to her. The sight of it stirred bitter feelings inside of Sumire, as she forced herself to keep looking for more things.

_"...I don't want my daughter to lose another family member again..."_

The guilt was weighing her down.

Pulling out various albums and records, the brunette kept forcing herself to look through everything, wanting to learn more about Momoko. She ended up finding Momoko's baby book, where she looked at the various info about Momoko such as her birthday and her blood type. Although she smiled at the sight of the picture of the newborn Momoko, her mind began to wander off.

"Hey, Sumire...?"

Glancing up from what she was reading, Sumire looked at Hiroto who stood at the doorway. Could she even talk to him anymore? She took a picture of Momoko from the album and slipped it into her pocket, before walking past her teammate, not bothering to look at him. His hand tried grabbing her wrist, only to feel her snatching it away.

Looking back at him, Sumire had a sullen look on her face.

"..._I've known you for a long time, Hiro._" she said. "..._Do you really think I would take your feelings so lightly like that?_"

Watching her walk away, Hiroto had a frustrated smile on his face. He covered his eyes, trying to hold back the tears, realizing he was still on his mission..However, he had mixed feelings right now. He was heartbroken. He was angry. Hiroto didn't know how to describe himself other than the fact that he screwed up.

"_Hiroto, you know that this is a COMPLETELY different sit-_"

"_It isn't! You're not planning to tell her, are you?_"

Remembering the day those two broke up, Hiroto had talked to Kakashi earlier that day. Why did it suddenly appear in his head _now_?

"Hiroro, are you coming?" Kaimu shouted.

Walking out, the blond saw his teammate helping a recovering Shouji outside as Sumire was next to Kaimu. His eyes looked at the concerned kunoichi, wanting to tell her what had happened that day, but somehow, deep inside, he wanted to keep everything like it was. This was his chance to go after her...But...Hiroto wanted to make everything right. He didn't want to waste any time.

* * *

"Apparently, that mission he went on...It was involving Konoha and Sunagakure. It seemed to cool down after we got back,"

Sumire looked at Kaimu thoughtfully as she let out a heavy sigh. They were walking back to Sumire's house after her doctor's appointment, with a worried looking Sumire checking her ever-so growing tummy. It was three days since they came back from Iwagakure, and she was being indecisive about what to do. Her eyes looked at the redhead, who was helping her speculate as well. He was probably the only person she could turn to right now for advice.

"...I...don't know what to do anymore," she replied softly.

"It's better for you to say what you can to Senpai. I don't know what happened between you two, but it's your decision for what you want to do with that child, " Kaimu noted. "Also, you still need to make up with Hiroro after what happened. We're still a team after all..."

The brunette reluctantly nodded to her teammate's advice. Her heart was tightening. She didn't want to meet Kakashi after what had happened between the two of them, but it was for the best. As they approached her house, they saw Hiroto waiting by the front gate. He looked at them, and lightly nodded, but Sumire quickly hid behind Kaimu, her eyes glaring at the blond.

"Alright, _children_. You need to have a proper talk with each other," Kaimu smiled, grabbing Sumire and pushing her towards Hiroto. "I'll be at my apartment if you need me,"

Sumire looked at the blond with a quiet look on her face. She didn't bother greeting him or saying anything else to him after Kaimu had left them. Instead, she simply opened the door to her house, and walked inside, letting her teammate come inside.

"I'm home...?" she called out.

It was quiet. Her parents were gone, and she assumed her mother had taken Momoko out with her. It was already awkward with her and Hiroto being alone like this. She had already experienced him kissing her back in Iwagakure. The kunoichi was just nervous about what he might do with them alone in the house like this.

"Hiro...About the other day... I should have-" Sumire began.

"I'm sorry," Hiroto said. "For getting mad at you back at Iwagakure,"

The blond was on the floor kneeling, his hands on the floor, his head bowed down to her. Her eyes stared at him, stunned by his apology. She knelt to his level, looking at him with a concerned look on her face. It was technically Sumire's fault for not telling him in the first place about her pregnancy. She knew he would get mad, but to see him getting down and apologizing like this... It did feel a bit much for her.

"Wait, Hiro, you didn't have to go-"

"...Sumire...I just wanted..." he began. "...To say..."

The scene of that day flashed back in his head. He wanted to apologize for breaking those two apart. But...Something inside really did held him back from saying anything. His eyes looked at his teammate. Just the distance between them was driving him insane. The blond wanted to touch her. To kiss her. He wanted her to be his. Could he...?

"To say...?" Sumire echoed.

"...Give me a chance," Hiroto replied. "...I really want to be with you, Momoko, and...that child of yours."

Her face turned red. Sumire didn't know what to say to him. She felt his hands brushing back her hair, and slowly cupping her cheek. Touching his hand, Sumire moved in and pressed her forehead against his. Her eyes looked at the male before her, noticing he had the same look as her: utterly shy and unable to speak.

_"...H-Hiro, don't do this," _the kunoichi whispered softly. "_There's other girls out there who are better than me... I know you,_"

"_And I know you..._" he replied, moving in closer to kiss her. "_And I'm completely done with seeing you like this._"

Sumire shyly moved away from him, her face still bright red from his kiss. She looked away from him, trying to keep herself composed. For multiple times already, she kept denying it. She wasn't going to fall for Hiroto. He was her _teammate _and one of her best friends. However, her body kept reacting in a completely different way.

"I...I get it...Okay? Y-You always like to do that to me...don't you?" she stuttered, looking at him with an embarrassed look on her face.

A tiny smirk formed on the blond's face. "_Don't tell me...You __**love **__it when I kiss you...?_" he whispered into her ear, slowly burying his face into her neck.

The kunoichi felt her face turning hotter, letting out a tiny gasp when she felt him kissing her neck. A tiny smile grew on the male's face, taking her answer as a 'Yes'. Taking her hand into his, Hiroto quickly lead Sumire into her room. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it behind him, so no one could interrupt them .The brunette eyed him thoughtfully, before feeling herself being pressed against the wall, with the blond's arms around her, his lips making contact on hers.

"...Hi-Hiro..." Sumire breathed in between kisses, as she held him tightly.

Cupping her cheek, Hiroto looked at her expression, before feeling her hand touch his. She looked at him lovingly, before whispering something to him, which made his face soften up. He kissed her once more, before bringing her to her bed, and laying her down.

"..._I'm not planning to let you go anytime soon._"


	29. Nakinagara Hohoende

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
**泣きながら微笑んで ****/**** Nakinagara hohoende**

* * *

"...You literally meant that didn't you?"

"Well, you looked cute after I-"

A blushing Sumire quickly shoved the clingy Hiroto away from her, hoping that no one else had heard what he had said. However, he instead gently took her hand into his, as they walked next to each other. They were heading towards Kakashi's apartment, to check to see if he was even home today. She wanted to tell him to get it over with and just run away.

"Oh? Sumire!" a male voice called out to her, as Hiroto quickly released her hand.

Her eyes blinked several times as she saw the familiar bowl cut and green jump suit, approaching her with a bright smile.

"Gai-san! It's been a while!" the brunette said cheerfully.

"Oh...I'm surprised you didn't go see your boyfriend in the hospital," he remarked, furrowing his thick eyebrows. "After what had happened in Sunagakure, I thought you would be by his side in a heartbeat," he huffed.

Sumire's eyes blinked at the other jounin's remark. Obviously she was waiting for Kakashi to come back, but she didn't know something like that would happen. Her eyes looked down, looking a tad bit worried, as her teammate looked at her thoughtfully.

"...I'll...go see him," the brunette smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me,"

"We just brought him in yesterday. He'll probably be happy to see you! " Gai grinned at her, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll like the alone time with you,"

Her heart was beginning to hurt. After talking for a bit, they soon parted opposite ways from Gai. As soon as they got from a reasonable distance, Sumire quickly gripped the blond's hand, tears forming in her eyes. They hid in a corner for a time being, as he held her close to him.

"...Maybe we can hold it off until to-"

"... I'll go see him...Just to get it over with,"

* * *

"...Excuse me,"

Sliding open the door, Sumire walked in, seeing a bed behind the curtain. Her eyes looked to see the familiar silver hair poking out from underneath the white sheets. Her eyes glanced over to see the familiar scar over the eye...She knew she got the right room Turning back, the kunoichi looked to see Hiroto still outside the door, looking like he wasn't bothering to come inside with her.

"Hiro...?"

"You need to be alone with him," the blond replied. "...I'll be waiting outside,"

Without hearing her reply, Hiroto quickly slid the door shut, and stood there trying to not look at the other man. He...was afraid of confronting him from what had happened the other day. Just picturing it and how she might react...He still didn't want to tell Sumire. The blond simply stood there, listening in to the conversation with his eyes closed.

"Kakashi-sa-..._Senpai_," Sumire began.

The older man slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the woman before him. Although, she couldn't see his face, the kunoichi noticed he wasn't exactly too happy to see her. Pulling over a stool, Sumire sat down next to the bed, as she looked at the jounin quietly. She wanted to get everything off of her chest and leave. Right now, she kept her composure, and smiled at him.

"...Sumire..." he said softly. "Why are you..."

"Sorry. Gai-san told me," she smiled. "But, I wanted to talk to you..."

Her eyes inspected his face, his eyes were focused on her. His face was composed, waiting for what she was going to say to him. Biting her lip, Sumire looked at him, with a smile on her face.

"...I'm...I'm three months pregnant. Think back to before I left for my mission in Ishigakure...It was then," she explained softly. "Even though, we're not together, deep inside...I...I still love you. And, as much as I want to keep this child...I..._**can't**_,"

The male looked at her with a thoughtful on his face, as Hiroto overheard what she had just said. The blond was about to barge into the room, wondering how and why she decided on this. It was then he heard her speak once more, and Hiroto stopped in his place.

"...Our memories together...were the best," Sumire continued. "I always loved waking up next to you in the mornings..I loved holding your hand...Just being by your side, made me _so_ happy...But, I realized...Whatever I've done to make you hate me...I don't want our child to hate you for leaving me when they're older. "

The copy-nin slowly reached out and gently held her hand. Her eyes looked at him, realizing his face was different from before. Kakashi was geniuinely worried about her. Just seeing that used to calm her down, but now...she didn't know how to feel. Smiling at him, Sumire slowly took away her hand and stood up.

"... That's all I came here to say," she said, with a quick nod.

When she turned around to walk back out, the kunoichi felt Kakashi's hand grabbing hers once more. His grip on her was tighter than before. She turned and saw him sitting up, looking at her.

"Don't go," he said, with a hurt look on his face. "Not just yet,"

Sumire froze in her place, unable to pull away from him again. Within seconds, the kunoichi felt her arm being tugged and her body was being pulled towards his bed. When she opened her eyes once more, Sumire was greeted by the sight of her former lover's body, realizing she was laying on his hospital bed, and he was holding her tightly in his arms.

"Is it a boy or a girl...?" he questioned.

"..._I can't know yet_," she muttered. "...If I chose to keep it... I would've known,"

He had a sullen look on his face. "_I...was hoping if it was a girl, she would probably look like you_," he replied softly. _"And I wouldn't let her get married_,"

Sumire looked at him thoughtfully, feeling her heart breaking into pieces. She could imagine herself in the future...If Momoko and her "daughter" were to get married...If their suitors had to confront Kakashi. It wouldn't turn out so pretty. She _really _could imagine it.

"_Senpai_..." Sumire said softly. "..._Don't make this any harder than it has to be..._"

Sumire was shaking, trying to keep herself from crying in front of him. He looked at her with a painful look on his face. He wanted to keep holding her...However, he had a huge suspicion on who was outside that door. Releasing her, the jounin sat up and looked at her thoughtfully.

"...I'm going to be here for a few more days," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. "If you're going to visit me, I'll be here,"

The kunoichi slowly got out of the bed, still feeling torn from what he had just said. "...No... I...won't see you anymore, Senpai," she said with a forced smile on her face.

Sumire slowly walked out of the door, looking at Hiroto leaning on the wall next to the door. Before she closed the door shut, the blond peeked inside, watching Kakashi gazing at him, giving the other male a dark look. The kunoichi held her teammate's hand tightly, pulling him with her down the hallway as fast as she could, causing him to look at her strangely. He knew something really went down in that room.

"...You're not really giving up that kid are you?" Hiroto questioned with a look of concern in his eyes.

Smiling at him, Sumire nodded to him, while her grip on his hand had gotten tighter.

"I...I am, Hiro..."

* * *

"I thought you were spending time with Susumi...?"

Eyeing his friend, Kaimu leaned on the door of his apartment, watching the blond sigh in front of him. It was later that same night, as a sheepish Hiroto wandered to his teammate's apartment. Although Kaimu knew something had gone down between the two, he didn't expect Hiroto to come to his place.

"...Well...I sorta...went... a bit too overboard with the touching..." the blond said with a tiny smile one his face. "She got mad,"

Kaimu gave Hiroto a disturbed look on his face, before he quickly gripped his teammate's shirt. "...Hiroto...You know I do see Sumire as a little sister right...?" the redhead smiled. "...You should be _very_ careful about saying that to my **_face_**."

The other jounin blinked several times before clapping his hands together in front of his face in apology. "I'm sorry, Kai!" he shouted. "...You know how much I love her, that's why I'll be careful..." he huffed.

The redhead sighed, reluctantly releasing the blond to let him in. Apparently, his teammate had been finishing up eating dinner, and he was drinking by himself. The blond looked at him thoughtfully, feeling a bit worried about him. Hiroto sat down as his teammate pulled out a glass with ice. He poured some shouchu into the glass and gave it to Hiroto who casually began to drink it.

"...Hiroro... Why are you _really_ here?" Kaimu questioned, eyeing Hiroto with a look of concern.

Facing at the other male, the jounin closed his eyes. "...Earlier, she said, she wasn't keeping the kid...Even after I offered to take care of them,"

"It's her decision, isn't it?"

"But...After we got to her place...she wanted to be alone. I ended up hearing her crying over it," Hiroto remarked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I know she wants to consider my feelings about that guy too, but I...never wanted her to get hurt over that,"

Taking a sip of his drink, Kaimu thought about it for a while. He never saw his friends like this. He was wondering what was Sumire thinking. Although he was technically the peacemaker of the three...this was the first time that his longtme friend has never consulted him on something that bothered her.

"Susumi...probably still loves him," Kaimu responded. "She loves you as well, but she probably doesn't want to let go of what she and Senpai had,"

_"Deep inside...I...I still love you."_

Thinking about what he had overheard from their conversation earlier, the blond looked down at his watered down shochu quietly. He had wondered about what had happened between them the night before, about her feelings for him...

"Maybe... I shouldn't have broke them up," Hiroto muttered.

Kaimu looked up at the other male with a curious look on his face. "She...might have realized her feelings for you now, you shouldn't give up ho-"

"As much as I don't want to...I don't know what she's thinking anymore." the blond replied with a hurt look on his face.

"Does she really love me...? Or is she just _usi__ng_ me...?"

_Meanwhile..._

Sitting with her parents in their living room, Sumire looked at her parents both had a serious look on their faces. She knew what they had just told her wasn't some sort of joke and this worried her. Her eyes closed, trying to think of some sort of way out of it. It was already giving her a headache, and her options were limited.

"Sumire, you _do_ know the consequences, right?" her father said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"_Otousan_..." Sumire whispered. "I said I was giving this child up, so please, just let thi-"

"You already broke several rules in this family, as it is!" Naoki rose his voice. "As the heiress to this family, you have to choose: that girl, or that child!"

Sumire looked up at her worried mother, who simply shook her head. The kunoichi knew she shouldn't have lied to Hiroto and forced him to leave. Looking at her parents quietly, the brunette could feel herself choking up. She gripped the end of her dress, and quickly shook herself out of it. Crying in front of her parents wasn't going to solve anything.

"...Let me think about it. I'll give you my answer soon..." she replied, watching her parents nod at her.

Walking back to her room, Sumire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly held her abdomen, and looked at her unborn child quietly, before wandering to check into Momoko's room, to see that she was fast asleep. A sullen smile formed on the woman's face. before she slowly walked towards her own room.

"...I don't want to have to choose between you two,"


	30. Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note: **The next few chapters went through a lot of rewriting and I kept debating what I was going to do in the next chapters, so this did take a lot longer than I expected.

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hate****nai Sora**

**Hold Your Hand**

* * *

"...Wait, why did you also call Susumi...?"

As Sumire stood with her team mates, the trio eyed the Hokage thoughtfully, as she mirrored the questionable look at them as well. It was an early morning, and Team Atsushi was called to Tsunade's office for a mission. However, both Hiroto and Kaimu were quite confused on why she called their last teammate as well. Sumire kept a straight face, despite her teammates looking at her to leave the office.

Sumire brightly smiled at the Hokage without a care in the world. "...It's not bad for me to go, ri-"

"You're still carrying that kid!" Hiroto barked, furrowing his eyebrows at the brunette.

Quirking an eyebrow, Tsunade eyed the kunoichi as she quickly hid behind Kaimu, trying to avoid her darkening look.

"Sumire, this is a very dangerous mission," the woman muttered darkly. "If you're carrying a baby, I don't want your teammates getting killed protecting you,"

"But, Tsunade-sam-"

"Sumire," Hiroto spoke up, looking at her. "I know...you want to go...Just...let me and Kai go. We'll talk about it later,"

Kaimu lead the woman out of the room, and gently patted her on the head. "_You know how much we care about you. Especially Hiroro,_" he whispered. "_...Just trust us,_"

Watching the door closing in front of her, Sumire let out a tiny sigh, beginning to walk down the hallway alone, not bothering to wait for either one of them. Her hand touched her stomach with a worried look on her face. She was irritated by the cold rejection, but obviously, she had to trust Kaimu on this one.

"It's a A-Ranked mission to Amegakure, " Tsunade announced. "Originally, it would've been easier if it was you three, but..."

"We can handle it!" Hiroto spoke up with a huge grin on his face. "I mean...Please, Tsunade-sama, _A-ranked_?" he laughed.

The male soon froze, realizing that his superior was staring at him, her face not changing. Apparently she wasn't joking about how serious it was.

"...I originally wanted Sumire here..." Tsunade continued. "Because there were reports of members of the Koyama clan there. Her father is away on a mission. Her mother can no longer do any missions,"

The two were stunned. From what they heard from Sumire, after what had happened from her solo mission.. If they had to meet _him_...that meant their _death_. They couldn't let her go like this. Closing their eyes, they both took a deep breath.

"I'll..I'll still do it," Hiroto replied, looking a bit shaken.

"...We...We might have to find a replacement, however," Kaimu replied softly. "We just have a bad feeling about what might happen to us,"

The older woman gazed at them intently. "...I'll give you more details once you find your third member,"

* * *

"We'll be back in a few days,"

Her teammates smiled at the brunette, as they were at the front gate. It was a week after they had gotten their mission assignment and today was the day that Hiroto and Kaimu were leaving. Before they turn and left however, Kaimu tiptoed over to her, and began to tie something on the brunette's wrist. It was a blue beaded bracelet, and the redhead smiled to her, much to her confusion.

"_You and Hiroro need to somehow match with each other,_" he smiled to her. "_Just take a really good look at it, and you won't be so lonely. That guy wanted to give you something before we left, but was too shy to pick out anything,_"

"Eh?" Sumire huffed, staring at the blushing Hiroto, who tried to hide the matching bracelet on his wrist. " What about you? I wanna match with you too!"

The male laughed for a bit before ruffling the kunoichi's hair. "We're not kids anymore, Susumi. You know I have a reason to come back,"

Sumire smiled at him, as he quickly ran off to catch up with Hiroto and their third teammate. It was their former classmate from their academy days, who used to hang out with Hiroto. The woman watched as they left, however, something kept disturbing her deep inside. She was only told it was simply an information gathering mission...But, somehow... it didn't feel _right_.

"..._Please...come back_..." she said with a worried look on her face.

When their figures soon disappeared from her view, the kunoichi turned and began to walk away. Her hand touched the bracelet before she raised up her wrist and looked at it. It was colored different shades of blue. She was wondering what was Kaimu meaning about taking a 'good look' at her bracelet. She...didn't want to take it apart to inspect it.

"Let's pray for them to come back, okay...?" she said, with a tiny smile, as she gently touched her stomach. "...If...you're alive, by the time they-"

"They went on a mission without you for once?"

Her head looked back to see silver hai- The kunoichi froze in her place. She quickly began to pick up her walking pace wanting to escape the male.

"You _know_ I'm not going to bite," Kakashi sighed.

"What do you want?" Sumire whined.

"We need to talk," he said, ushering her to follow him. "It was about what you said back in the hospital...You're _hiding_ something aren't you?"

Sumire reluctantly began to follow him, as they began to walk together. Obviously, she was nervous. She hasn't walked with him for a quite a long time, and it felt strange not holding his hand. Rather... Instead, she held her wrist that had the bracelet that Kaimu just gave to her.

"This isn't like you," he began.

Her eyes looked up at him, curious about his statement.

"You...were willing to save Momoko back then," he explained. "And now you want to give up your own kid?"

The kunoichi's eyes closed for a second. She knew he saw through her lie from back then.

"Like you said before, '_I have my reasons'._" Sumire replied softly with a smile. "Senpai... You...know I'm _heiress_ to my clan correct?...I'll just say... _We take our clan's future heirs quite seriously_," she remarked with a quiet look on her face.

His hand gently held hers. She didn't bother pulling away. Instead, she held it tightly, hoping it would comfort her inside in some sort of way.

"Naoki-san...told you to keep it, didn't he?" Kakashi questioned.

"...The other branches of my family doesn't know I'm having a child," she replied. "My father...wants to keep us as the main heads of the family...But..."

Kakashi looked at Sumire quietly, and noticed she looked like she didn't want to finish her sentence. She was worried about saying anything else to him and kept silent.

"...It's okay... It's just _me,_" he whispered.

They slowed down to a stop in the middle of the empty street. Her head lowered and she slowly pressed her head against his arm, holding his arm tightly.

"..._I..."_

Before Kakashi could hear anything else from her, he noticed something was wrong with her. Her grip on his arm had gotten loose. Her body was slumping over. Quickly facing her, Kakashi caught Sumire's limp body, realizing something was wrong with her. He held her body close to him, realizing her face was flushed, and she wasn't able to speak.

"Sumire! Sumire!"

* * *

"That girl...It's probably exhaustion,"

Starihg at the sleeping Sumire, Kakashi sat there with a man. They were inside of Kakashi's apartment, as the male sat there drinking tea with him. He was a tanned male with messy black hair and cheerful brown eyes. He looked at the jounin thoughtfully, curious about why he was brought here.

"Atsushi-san, did she tell you anything?" Kakashi questioned, looking at the other shinobi.

Amagasaki Atsushi, the trio's instructor, let out a sigh, as he looked at his sleeping student with a worried look on his face. He knew what was going on, and simply gave him a small smile on his face.

"...Kakashi, you probably know about her family lineage. What she told you about it," Atsushi began. "About how _strict_ they are about their heirs. Her mother had told me this back when she was first assigned to my team. Her father...only wanted more power. By making his daughter and his future grandchildren the main heirs, he would lead it '_differently_' than the past leaders, however by the looks of he treats her, it's probably not for the better," he replied.

The copy nin's eyebrows furrowed. He recalled those times in the past where Sumire had often confronted her father, and he had often manipulated her. He just never knew that his upperclassman was really like that in reality, however.

"...Her two teammates are almost similar to her as well," Atsushi remarked with a sullen look on his face. "They've been together for almost thirteen years, and although they don't look like it, Hiroto and Kaimu often seek comfort in their teammates, like Sumire, thinking their each other's families, than their own flesh and blood. That's why..."

The look on Atsushi's face was a sign something was wrong. Kakashi knew that the "feeling" that Sumire was feeling earlier wasn't something she was simply freaking out about. It was an omen leading up into something terrible.

"Those two asked me to take care of Sumire and her kids once they leave for their mission," the tanned jounin began. "Because..."

"Because...?"

"Both of them knew they might not come back home alive,"


	31. Fumetsu no Scrum

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
**Fumetsu no Scrum / ****不滅のスクラム**

* * *

"_...Pfft. Do we have to?"_

_Twelve year old Kaimu stared at Atsushi as Sumire stood there with Kaimu thoughtfully. Their sensei had arranged for their picture to be taken as a team. Of course, the other two wasn't too happy like himself, and they were just as angry like the boy._

_"I have a date with Minami-cha-"_

_"AND MISS OUT ON THIS?!" Atsushi barked._

_"Hiroro, you're quite popular," Kaimu remarked with a smile. "Right, Susumi?"_

_"I really wished he found a girl he actually liked," Sumire sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding in agreement._

_Kaimu looked at her thoughtfully and let out a huge huff. Without a second thought, the blond smacked the girl in the back of the head, as she began to tear up. _

_"Ow! What was that for?!" she whined._

_"A-As if any one is going to like __**you!**__" the genin sneered trying to hide his embarrassed face, as the kunoichi stood her ground and glared at him._

_"OI! You two fighting again?!" the tanned jounin shouted._

_Kaimu pulled Sumire and Hiroto apart as they began to cool off for a bit. The photographer grinned at them, as the three genin looked at each other for a pose, trying to avoid their supposedly 'annoying' instructor. The trio got close together, and grinned, holding up a peace sign, while Atsushi raised up his fist and smiled with them. _

_"Keep this picture with you always, okay? You never know when you'll look at this again!"_

* * *

It was a heavy downpour.

"Yo, Jun! Are ya sure you're fully equipped?!"

Hiroto ran with Kaimu and another male with brown hair and green eyes. Jun'ya, was his name, a close friend of Hiroto's from their younger days. The brunette quickly nodded to him, as they clung onto the wet rooftops. It was a day since they had arrived, and they had begun their search. They had a good chunk of information on the whereabouts on her family.

"We should be careful," Kaimu warned. "Although Jun'ya-san is our alternative medical nin from myself, we can't afford to get ourselves get seriously hurt,"

"Don't worry, you two!" Jun'ya grinned. "...I'm pretty proficient!"

"As expected from good ole Jun!" Hiroto smiled, as the pair high-fived each other.

They slowly approached a building, as they kept their silence. The blond quickly hung upside down and peered inside... There were people inside chatting casually. However, they all had the symbol of the Amegakure on their headbands. He quickly looked up at his teammates and crossed his arms like an 'X', giving a sign to go check out another building.

"So...How strong are these guys?" the brunette question with a worried look on his face.

The color drained from Hiroto and Kaimu's faces as they landed on the next building's roof.

"...We'll try to make it," Hiroto whispered.

The blond went down to peek, only to be greeted with a smile. He didn't have time to react. Within seconds...

_Boom!_

Flying back, Hiroto tried to find a place to land, as he watched his teammates split apart to get away. His eyes looked around, only to be greeted by familiar blue eyes staring him down in front of him. For a moment, he thought those eyes were Sumire's only-

"_Found you~_" a male voice growled.

"Fu-"

A small explosion erupted from where Hiroto was at, as Kaimu stared at the sight while standing on top of the building, before feeling something was wrong with this picture. Someone...was following him. His brown eyes scanned the darkened surroundings, before he felt something strong slamming into his head. The side of his head felt damp. He was starting to bleed.

"Tch!" the red-head winced.

"You're Sumire-sama's teammates, aren't you...?" a voice questioned.

Kaimu kept silent, watching the older male stare at him, his face void of emotions. How did he...?

"_Good night..._" he whispered.

"No," the redhead glared, as he quickly jumped back.

His hands quickly formed hand signs, trying to think of a jutsu that would work in this weather.

_'...Her family...uses lightning elemental jutsus..._' Kaimu thought, furrowing his eyebrows. '_But..._'

It was difficult. Kaimu had sparred with Sumire before. He has seen the jutsus she used. Were they the same? Were their skill levels off the charts? This was the first time he could feel himself panicking over something like this...

"Raiton..."

The redhead quickly jumped back, to avoid the other male's attack. He didn't want to get hurt. He wanted to last as much as he could, even if he barely hanging onto his life.

"Suiton: Kurage no Ame! /水遁:クラゲの雨 !" Kaimu shouted, as jellyfishes took form from the rainwater.

A smirk formed on the other male's face, as he quickly slashed the fishes dispersed into fog that surrounded them. The fog soon turned heavy, as they found themselves underwater. The man stared at Kaimu, feeling himself unable to breathe. The buildings were submerged underwater, and the two of them were standing there. The other male tried to move, only to feel a heavy weight holding him down. Jellyfishes formed once more, with electricity clearly seen in their tentacles. The male began to panic, wanting to move, only to notice that Kaimu was gone.

In reality, the redhead's opponent was on the floor, trying to gasp for air, as the jounin stepped on him with a frown on his face. He was more worried about Hiroto, and what had happened to him after that explosion.

"...I need to find him," Kaimu sighed. "Where did Jun'ya-san go...?" he muttered.

* * *

"Do ya think...you can kill me so easily?!"

Hiroto held his bleeding abdomen with a cocky smile on his face, as Jun'ya began to heal him. Two versus two. The blond eyed the older Koyama darkly. The man had reminded him so much of Sumire's father. The same look on his face that always intimidated him when he was younger, which made him irritated to look at today.

"You're pretty cocky for a kid. I commend you for that," the older male remarked.

"_Hiro...We'll split up. I healed ya good enough, but don't do anythin' stupid, alright?_" Jun'ya whispered to him.

"_Jun...Try ta find Kai. I'll be fine,_" Hiroto muttered.

The brunette glanced at him, as the other jounin held out his fist. They lightly bumped fists, before Jun'ya quickly sprinted off, having his opponent follow him. Hiroto stood there, feeling something was wrong in the air. His eyes looked up at the male who kept his smile. Why...was his heart stopping? Any opponent that Hiroto had faced before...He faced them with a smile. This one...He couldn't shake that fear stirring inside of him.

"Raiton-"

Hiroto quickly charged forward, kunai in hand. He felt the earth below him shake, feeling himself lose balance. His eyes were off the other male, before realizing he was gone. The blond was greeted with a sharp pain, feeling a shock surging throughout his body. He couldn't move.

"Tennouji Hiroto. Twenty-Five years old," the older male recited. "Born on April 15th, blood type, B... _Can't believe my niece has __**you**__._" he remarked, massaging his forehead. "She'll survive,"

The blond furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Hey! Why do you think-"

Quickly covering Hiroto's mouth with his hand, the older male sighed. "Rude as well," he said. "As her beloved '_Uncle Taiga'_, I do '_care_' for my niece. Even if my niece isn't suitable for fighting...or leading our clan,"

Realizing who he was, the blond tried to fight back, only to feel Taiga's grip on his face tightening. He was about to cry out in pain, before noticing a shiny object in the brunette's other hand. A bladed weapon. It...looked like a _sword._ Mustering up the strength, Hiroto kicked Taiga away from him, only to feel something piercing in the stomach in retaliation.

Taiga managed to stab him.

Hiroto stared him down, gripping his abdomen, feeling himself in pain. The two of them were smiling at each other, however, the blond was feeling the blood loss getting to him.

"Tch. I'm takin' ya down with me!" he grinned.

Footsteps were approaching him. In the corner of his eye, Hiroto could notice red hair. He knew that Kaimu had arrived. However, his vision was beginning to fade. He was losing too much blood. He lost sight of Taiga. He weakly held up a hand sign, preparing himself to fight back.

But...

Last thing he remembered...was seeing _**red**_.

* * *

"Ah, jeez, I forgot to close the window again!"

Sumire let out a sigh, feeling the breeze blowing against her face, and her lengthy locks covering her vision. In the aftermath, she looked over to the side, realizing that picture frame had dropped to the floor from on top of her dresser, and glass shards were surrounding it.

Picking up the photo, the kunoichi let out a huff. "Jeez, now I have to replace...it..."

Her eyes stared at the photo. It was a picture of Team Atsushi when they were younger, however, the glass covering the photo was cracked between where Kaimu and Hiroto was standing. Sumire's hands began to shake, as she held the photo close to her body. She didn't want to believe it just yet. She wanted to hold onto that belief that both of them were still alive.

"...Please...come back..."


	32. Nettaigyo no Namida

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
**Nettaigyo no Namida / 熱帯魚の涙**

* * *

_The color red_.

"Why are yo-"

"I'm...I'm not going let you hurt him,"

_That was the last thing I saw. _

Hiroto could feel his vision fading, before seeing the color red flash before his eyes. He could smell blood. Was it his own?

"Tch. I _missed,_" Taiga muttered.

Holding the unconscious blond in his arms, Kaimu looked back at Sumire's uncle darkly, trying to resist the pain. The blade was buried deep into the redhead's stomach, nearly piercing him cleanly through, narrowly missing Hiroto's wounded body. Taiga quickly pulled out his weapon with a disappointed look on his face, as he looked at the other male.

"_Maeda Kaimu. You're...Sumire's childhood friend,_" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

Taiga knew from his sources that killing this one...was going to be a grave mistake on his part, especially since he knew that Naoki might go after him instead of his niece. He had to retreat, knowing he needed a backup plan. As Taiga quickly ran off, an infuriated Kaimu had to calm his nerves, and ignore the pain surging in his body. He could feel blood slowly running out of his mouth, this wasn't a good sign one bit.

"...That son of a..." the redhead cursed.

He placed down his teammate's body, resting Hiroto's body on a tree, and knelt down next to him, figuring out what he could do in his power to heal him. What Taiga did to him...Kaimu knew it was impossible to heal himself unless Jun'ya was magically coming back within five minutes. Right now, all he could do was to save Hiroto.

Tears formed on Kaimu's eyes, as he kept healing his teammate, hoping he would wake up soon. His head began to feel light, his hands were feeling numb.

"_Hiroto... Please be okay..._" the redhead whispered.

Leaning closer to him, Kaimu could still hear the blond breathing much to his relief, as he smiled and gently ruffled his hair. Though, Kaimu, himself, could feel the blood loss getting to his head. He was already losing too much blood, and he knew his time in this world was quickly running out. The blond slowly opened his eyes, prompting his teammate to lightly hug him.

"_Kai...mu..._" Hiroto whispered.

"_Hiroto...I don't have much time left in this world,_" the redhead muttered with a sullen look on his face. "_But...Take good care of Sumire and Momoko when I'm gone...They need you,_"

The blond stared at his teammate who smiled at him, trying to comprehend his grim message. Hiroto held his teammate's shoulders, taking a good look at him, soon realizing the state he was in. His gray eyes widened in shock, feeling his hands tremble.

"Kai, no! You...You can't leave us!" Hiroto cried out, trying to hold back his tears.

The redhead weakly smiled at him, feeling his body becoming weak. His vision was beginning to get blurry.

"..._Be...good to both...of them..._" Kaimu whispered. "_...You'll... be...a good...father..._"

Hiroto felt his teammate's body becoming limp in his arms. His heart began to drop inside of him, his hands were shaking as he held Kaimu's body. He hugged the other male close to him, unable to contain the tears coming out of his eyes.

"_Kaimu_..._**KAIMU**_..." the blond cried out. "That...son of a..." he cursed out.

As the rain poured down between the two of them, the blond out let out a scream, as he mourned over one of his best friends. His eyes stared at the redhead's peaceful face, feeling bitter and useless. He didn't know how Sumire was going to react. He didn't want to _see_ how she was going to react, knowing how close those two were.

However...

Hiroto knew...

He felt useless.

* * *

It was two days since then.

Sumire stood near the front gate, waiting for her teammates to arrive. It was late afternoon, and she was getting anxious. She couldn't shake that bitter feeling from what she had seen the other day. The picture frame breaking...She didn't want to believe it just yet. They were still alive. Both of them were still alive. She didn't want to give up hope.

"_Welcome back!"_

Sumire looked up to see Hiroto walking with Jun'ya, as the two shinobis guarding at the gate greeted them. The kunoichi slowly walked towards the blond, who had a guilt-stricken look on his face as he saw her approaching him. She hugged him tightly, as Jun'ya looked at his friend with a worried look on his face.

"_Thank goodness... I...was worried_..." Sumire said softly. "Did you leave Kaimu behind again?" she said with confidence, pulling away with a smile on her face.

Jun'ya patted Hiroto's shoulder, as the blond nodded to him. Obviously, he had to leave those two alone. As Jun'ya walked off, Hiroto held Sumire tightly, burying his face in the woman's shoulder. He...wanted to cry. He didn't want to tell her...But he had to.

"Hiro...?"

"_Sumire_..." the jounin began as he pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "..._He's gone. Kaimu's...__**dead**__._"

The woman stood there for a moment trying to process what he had just said. The color drained from her face. Emotion was slowly fading from her eyes. She had just saw him the other day. Just picturing Kaimu...just picturing his reassuring smile and his hand patting her head.

"_We're not kids anymore. You know I have a reason to come back."_

"_You liar_..." Sumire whispered, as tears formed in her eyes. "_Kaimu...You...said..._"

The kunoichi began to cry, burying her face into her hands, leaning against Hiroto for comfort. The man put an arm around her, leading her towards her house. The atmosphere between the two of them became grim. They didn't bother talking for most of the way.

"...He saved me...and I couldn't do anything," Hiroto began. "...He wanted me to come back to you..."

Sumire looked up at him, watching him trying to hold back the tears. She stopped for a moment, and moved in front him, giving him a comforting hug.

"_He had a reason to save you. I know...would've done the same for him as well_," she said softly.

The blond held the woman close to him, feeling the regret getting to him. Everything was his fault. He...needed to say everything to her right now.

"I'm sorry, Sumire. I'm so sorry for everything..." he replied. "...I was the reason why you and Kakashi broke up...I was the reason why Kaimu died...I don't think...I should even be with you right now,"

The brunette stood there stunned by her teammate's words as he held her tightly. She was speechless. Why did he tell her this now? He was the reason why Kakashi broke up with her? Sumire closed her eyes, and gently pulled the blond away from her, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Hiro...We'll talk about that later," she said, taking his hand into hers. "Right now...We can only rely on each other now,"

* * *

"Kaimu...Left this in his old room before he left for that mission. One addressed for each of you. He even left one for us as well. You're welcome to go to his room as well,"

His aunt had a forced smile on her face, while she looked at the two of them, as she held out a pair of white envelopes towards the pair. Sumire gently took it, as Hiroto reluctantly took it. They politely bowed towards her as they walked upstairs from the living room. As they opened the door, they were greeted by a familiar sight.

"...I haven't been in this room since we became Jounin," Sumire said.

Her eyes stared out the window, seeing the open window across from her. She was looking at Momoko's room...Her old room from her childhood. She could remember greeting Kaimu every morning...How he often snuck into her room just to talk with her about what was going on... Slowly approaching the window, Sumire sat down in front of it, her back pressing against the wall. Hiroto sat next to her as they stared off into the distance.

"Reminds me of those times when we always hid here to escape from your dad..." the blond smiled.

The kunoichi nodded at him, before she slowly began to open the envelope and read the letter that Kaimu wrote. She was silent for the past few minutes, before she placed down the papers and grabbed her teammate's hand, while he was still reading his letter.

Watching her trying to hold back the tears, Hiroto slowly picked up the letter he wrote to her and read it to himself.

_To Sumire..._

_'Sumire' in the language of flowers means 'Honesty'. _  
_No matter what you say, deep in your heart, you really can't say what you want, couldn't you?_  
_...Deep inside, you want to keep Kakashi-senpai's child don't you? _  
_I've lost count how many times I've seen you cry from thinking of what you 'should have done'. _

_I...wasn't as honest to you as well..._  
_...I...wanted to love you, more than what we were. _  
_But our bonds as 'childhood friends' were precious to me. You were precious to me. Hiroto was precious to me. _  
_I told myself..."If you were happy...I was happy...Even if we were simply childhood friends." _  
_I wanted a reason to be with you forever._

_I know... from reading this, I'm no longer here._  
_But I want you to keep smiling._  
_It's frustrating._  
_But...I know you're stronger than you look._  
_You always looked the best when you smiled. _

_Continue to stay happy, even when I'm gone._  
_I know you and Hiroto get into so many fights._  
_But...we're still a team._  
_We're still a family. _

_Remember... _  
_I will always be your side._

Hiroto looked at the shaking Sumire, before noticing something shining on Kaimu's desk. He helped the woman up, as they approached it, realizing what it was: a blue beaded bracelet, exactly like the one the two of them were wearing.

"...That idiot..." Sumire smiled.

_"What about you? I wanna match with you too!"_

"He knows me too well..." she huffed. "...But he didn't need to hide it from us!"

"He wanted the two of us to match. He wanted our happiness... But.. I wanted him to be happy too, and... I couldn't do it."


	33. Firefly

**Author's Note: **_I think after writing that last chapter, I had to take a short break from this story. JUST BECAUSE...I hate writing sad chapters. I was like that after writing the Harukaze chapter as well. :c This is more of a filler chapter, perhaps? _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Hatenai Sora by Arashi/J-Storm, or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the OC characters in the story such as Koyama Sumire._

* * *

**Hatenai Sora**  
**Firefly**

* * *

"Your hair..."

Hiroto looked at his teammate, who stood there with a quiet look on her face. Her hair was cut to be quite above her shoulders, something he hasn't seen since their elementary school days. She gazed at him from underneath her glasses. It was a month since Kaimu's funeral, and the two of them agreed to keep their distance from each other for the sake of letting themselves mourn in peace.

"He used to tell me, '_I always liked your hair long_'," Sumire replied. "...I told myself to keep my hair long...and every sad memory that came with it, until the day I die," she remarked.

Gently cupping her cheek, Hiroto gazed at her thoughtfully, before she gave him a warm, gentle smile.

"...Hiro...Whoever has done that to Kaimu...I _will_ get revenge...Please...don't worry," she said to him before turning away.

Sumire quietly walked away from the blond, with a cold, dark look forming on her face, leaving her teammate stunned. She gently held the bracelet on her wrist, as her eyes closed. It felt painful to lie to him. Really painful. Although she swore to herself to becoming an honest person after seeing Kaimu's letter, Sumire had declared herself to being a hypocrite after breaking that promise.

"_Kaimu was killed?!_"

_Her normally poker-faced father stared at his depressed daughter's face with a stunned look on his face. He didn't know what to say to her. If it was Kakashi or Hiroto, he would simply brush it off. Kaimu was an entirely different story to this part of the Koyama family. Naoki gazed over to a picture of him and one of his old comrades, while a young Sumire and Kaimu were next to their respective fathers. _

_"...Do you know who did this?" Naoki questioned._

_"...They both kept the mission details from me. Though... I had that horrible feeling...It wasn't some regular mission, Otousan, " Sumire explained. "It...might have been Uncle. It could have been Uncle...I just know it..."_

_Naoki's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his daughter with a firm look on his face. _

_"Sumire." he began. "Keep this from your Sensei and Hiroto. This no longer involves them," he said with a cold look on his face._

_"But, Kaimu is still part of our-"_

_"I swore to Katsumi that I would take care of his son. He's still part of our 'family', even if you didn't marry him. Your uncle, my own brother... wants to kill your sanity just to prove you're not strong enough to head this family,"_

_"...I understand," _

_" This will be hard on you from now on...But you're no longer a child," he said in a stern voice. _

"...No longer...a child, huh?" Sumire echoed.

As she kept walking, she felt someone brushing past her, making the kunoichi nearly stumble over. A hand quickly grabbed her arm, helping her keep her balance, as Sumire's eyes looked up to see long dark hair, and blood-red eyes gazing down at her.

"Hm? You're...Sumire-san, aren't you?" the woman remarked.

"E-Eh?...Kurenai-san?" the brunette blinked.

"It's been awhile," she nodded. "I heard you're, how many months, now?"

Touching her growing stomach, the younger kunoichi looked at Kurenai thoughtfully. "It'll be almost five months," she remarked with a smile. "I'll be having an ultrasound to check the gender today,"

The other kunoichi kept silent for a moment, before looking at Sumire with a sullen look on her face. "...Let me go with you," she muttered.

A curious look formed on the pregnant woman's face. Gently touching Kurenai's shoulder, Sumire looked at her thoughtfully, before realizing what was going on. All Sumire knew about her senpai was that she was always with Asuma, another upperclassman of hers, but didn't know about their relationship with each other until _now_.

* * *

_...I know you'll love her for a long time..._  
_Take care of her._

When was the last time he smoked? When was the last time...he even liked this quiet atmosphere? Idly putting his lips on the cigarette, the blond-haired jounin stared at the tombstone that had Kaimu's name on it. His heart was still hurting from that day. Hiroto didn't know how Sumire felt about him since then. She had smiled at him, although it was clear she had lost her sanity. He had let the only person she considered her brother, her best friend, die.

"Afternoon," a voice spoke up from behind him.

Looking over, Hiroto furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Kakashi. He threw down his cigarette and stomped on the ashes, before nodding at him.

"Yo," was all he could say. "...You here to see _her_?" he muttered.

"Came here to see Kaimu," Kakashi noted. "Sumire isn't with you?"

"She went to the hospital alone. Apparently she's gonna see the gender of the kid," he replied. "She didn't want me to know until later...Wanted it to be a '_surprise_'."

The two remained silent for a moment, as they stared at Kaimu's grave. A dark look formed on Hiroto's face, not looking at his upperclassman's face. He knew this was probably the only chance he would get. Probably the only time he can actually talk to him.

"...I know, I've said so many things..." Hiroto started. "Just...letting Kai die like that...I don't know what she would think of me anymore...That's why..."

"That's why...?" Kakashi echoed.

"...I don't think...I can even properly take care of her...not when both of us are like this," the blond confessed. "Deep down, I know she still loves you. I...never thought I would say this, but...Please...take her back," Hiroto said, bowing to him.

From afar, Sumire held the flowers tightly in her arms. She stared at the bowing jounin with a hurt look on her face, trying to find the words to say to Hiroto. Slowly approached the two of them, before seeing Kakashi approaching her. His hand was on her shoulder, trying to give reassurance for her. Sumire gently touched his hand and pulled it off of her shoulder, shaking her head at him.

She had enough.

Looking at Hiroto, the kunoichi stood her ground and stared at her teammate. Everything inside of her head had gone hazy and dark.

"Why...Why are you _saying_ such a thing...?" Sumire said. "**RAISE UP YOUR HEAD, HIRO!**" she shouted.

The blond raised up his head, and saw the look on Sumire's face. She wasn't crying, although her face had clearly shown that she was clearly sad. She was actually more infuriated by how her teammate was looking.

"The '_Hiroto_', I knew...was a loud-mouth, cocky guy, who always had a different girl to go on a date each day and always picked on me for being a dumb girl...But deep down, he still cared for his team..." the kunoichi continued. "The real '_Hiroto_' would've kicked you in the face, and called you a sorry loser for letting me go so easily like this!"

The jounin slowly moved closer and held her close to him, hugging her tightly, and whispering '_I'm sorry..._' to her. Somehow, this scenario felt _too_ familiar to her. Closing her eyes, Sumire pictured that night in her room. Kakashi holding her close to him...where he broke up with her for the first time.

Here they were... Hiroto wanting Kakashi to take her back, after what he did. She felt betrayed by him. The feelings that she had for her own teammate...Did he really had to...?

Gently pushing the blond away from her, Sumire looked at him quietly.

"Hiro, you _idiot_," she muttered, turning away from him, and walking off alone.

"_Sumire_...SUMIRE!" the jounin called out to her.

Looking at the blond, Kakashi let out a sigh, before lazily saluting to him, mouthing, '_Stupid~'_ to him, much to Hiroto's disappointment.

* * *

"...I suspected you didn't go that far,"

Kakashi found Sumire standing at the entrance of the graveyard, quickly wiping up her tears. She was tucked away at a corner, and looked at the older male with a disappointed look on her face. She pouted at him childishly, her face flushed and her eyes were red and puffy from her crying.

"...Of course not," Sumire retorted.

"You were hoping Hiroto was going to go after you right?" he questioned, quirking his head at the thought.

Looking down, the brunette slowly nodded. "He...always came to comfort me...even if it meant yelling at me," she replied. "I...missed those days...when we were only simply '_friends_'...When I wasn't so torn between liking him as a friend or liking him more than that. That idiot...had to _confess _to me...and...even _kiss_ me..."

The jounin gently wrapping his arms around her waist, prompting the kunoichi to hug him in return, only to realize his hands were touching her growing stomach.

"...He'll regret it soon enough," the copy-nin sighed, giving her a brief kiss on the forehead. "I already did,"

Sumire smiled at his little remark, before lightly slapping him. "You're being sly," she laughed. "Hopefully, your _son_ won't be like you," she muttered, as pulled away from him and began to head back into the village.

"_Son_?" Kakashi echoed, looking a tad bit disappointed.

"I'll be worried he'll be _too _popular," the brunette laughed. "I could imagine him having your hair and these eyes, he'll be like a wolf,"

Kakashi inspected how Sumire was. Her face had gotten thinner since the last time he saw her, and her face clearly shown she had lacked sleep. Although he held her hand earlier, it wasn't exactly the _same_ compared to before. It felt cold like ice. Even the way she acted towards him now, it felt a bit _off_.

"...Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned. "Something is..._different_ about you, and it's not just your hair and your..._body_,"

Looking away from him, the kunoichi let out a sigh. "I know Kaimu died from saving Hiroto...but I don't want it to end like _that_...is all,"

Her father had told her to never tell her instructor or Hiroto...He never mentioned '_Kakashi_' however. Could she tell him? Deep in her head screamed she could, but...her mouth couldn't move. What was wrong with her? She needed to say what her father was planning and get it over with!

But...

"..._I'll be fine,_" was all she said with a smile.


End file.
